Vindicated
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: Conan has started the hunt for the black crows that destroyed his life... Not even detectives are safe from the callings of vengeance. Mild Lang & Viol. Dark Themes. Char Deaths.
1. Happy Birthday, Conan

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Shinichi and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

I'm rewriting all the chapters to put in the new sub names. There maybe so errors in the way of layouts, or even motives of the black organization. I realize this- but please remember I'm not Gosho Aoyama. I wrote this story when I was still favorly new to the series. Please ignore any errors I have and just know I am trying my best to keep things in character.

I apologize for this chapter since the layout of the mouri house is very off. Just work with me. I don't have time to rewrite it so that it will work properly.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Happy Birthday, Conan

Vindicated  
_adj: freed from any question of guilt; "is absolved from all blame"_

**T**he curtains couldn't hold back all the sunlight this day. It spilled into Kogoro's office like a overturned milk carton- heating and bleaching the occupancy inside.

Conan didn't mind the sunlight. It had been far too cold a winter. This spring sunlight seemed to warm his bones and even a bit of his hope.

He stared down at the streets below as people made their way to wherever they felt set to go. Occasionally a couple would walk by, hand in hand, and cause the young detective to flinch. Valentine's Day was over and done… and it had not gone as nicely as he planned it would. Ran was probably still mad at him… or Shinichi rather. Conan was an absolute angel that day. He made her a paper valentine that she cherished. Shinichi didn't show up.

He called though. She only hung up on him.

One of these days, Shinichi will show up. One of these days, Conan will disappear… for good.

The small boy frowned. He competed with himself for Ran's affection everyday. As Conan and as Shinichi. Conan nearly always won- and that made the small detective sort of sick. What happened when Conan went away? Which would she want more, Shinichi or Conan?

He told himself, everyday after these bouts, that Ran wanted Shinichi- not Conan. But that wasn't true. She wanted both… Ran didn't know she had to make a choice.

_And she won't know- cause I won't let her…_

"Damn brat!"

Conan whirled around exactly on cue. That was his name nowadays, wasn't it? That and Conan.

As fast as he turned- Kogoro was still faster. Conan was hoisted up by his collar again and tossed to the side. Kogoro had given a reason for the action but Conan hadn't been paying attention.

He assumed that Kogoro just wanted something to throw.

He usually did when the agency got slow like it had been for the last few weeks.

Luckily, the carpet broke his fall on his face. Groaning and marking yet another check on his metal hit list, Conan rose to his knees. He rubbed his sores pathetically.

_Too bad Ran was still out with Sonoko or she might have broken my fall. _

"Kid… It's a good thing you're good luck or else you'd be out of here." Kogoro huffed leaning back in his desk's recliner chair.

_That and that my parents are rich…_

Kogoro gave his chair a good rock or two before turning it bout to face the large paned windows.

Conan rolled his eyes in his usual response. One of things he definitely wouldn't miss would be Kogoro's naggings…

_He talked less when I was seventeen anyhow._

The eight year old bounded over to Kogoro's side, his eyes rimming just over the window's ledge. Nothing had changed since the last time he was looking outside. For once Conan felt the urge to be out with the rest of the Detective Boys. At least then he wouldn't be stuck with Kogoro.

_I wonder why they haven't come over today. It's a Sunday… isn't it?_

Even Habara Ai's company was compelling today. And she had sometimes proven to be more unpleasant then Kogoro. She certainly held a cold chill about herself. Cynical and serious. That just wasn't Shinichi. Even if he could be himself around her.

The silence was slightly unnerving. Just like it always was. Conan awaited the moment Kogoro would find the need to pound on his head some more. Maybe he'd be prepared to duck this time around.

"Conan."

The detective looked up- startled at Kogoro's strange acceptance of his name. Conan expected to receive sign of an incoming beating of some sort but Kogoro's face was clear. Instead the elder detective gave the boy a forced smile. He kind of looked like a vampire that way, Conan mused.

"Sorry, Conan."

Well, that certainly was not what he expected.

Conan's mouth opened unconsciously as he gawked up at Kogoro. His glasses got caught in the sunlight. Kogoro squinted at the glare.

"Sorry?" The boy repeated.

Kogoro quickly regained his usual trademark scowl as his eyes diverted to the ceiling, "Damn. Don't make such a big deal out of it, brat. I just felt- nevermind. It was stupid. Forget I said it."

_That's weird. Since when did Kogoro grow a conscious about hitting me?_

Taking Kogoro's advice on the matter, Conan set his attention back out the window. He'd figure out later why Kogoro had a sudden change of heart. Right now he was awaiting Ran's return.

"There she is," Conan breathed just as the certain brunette rounded the corner.

Kogoro leaned forward in his chair. As soon as he made sure Conan was right, he rose and took up the boy by the waist. Conan yelped in surprised and was greeted by a knot on the head.

"Shut up. I'm in a hurry. The sooner I get rid of you, the better."

_Least he's back to normal,_ Conan glowered from his awkward perch.

They made it down the stairs just as Ran and Sonoko started up them. Kogoro's salutation was a toss of Conan into Ran's arms and a quick salute. After that, he headed straight back up the stairs.

"Dad! Could you try to be a little gentler with Conan?! He's not your soccer ball!" Ran shouted up the stairs.

"He didn't accept my apology- I'm not offering anymore," came the reply.

Conan wormed out of Ran's grip, glaring at Kogoro's fleeing back.

_If you'd make them more often…_

The stairs groaned as the group made their way back down. Conan jumped the last step in spite of himself. He had to get rid of this extra energy somehow.

"Geez Ran. You're dad doesn't look too well today," Sonoko piped. "You sure he's alright?"

Ran made a thoughtful stroke to her cheek before replying, "Yeah. I noticed that too. Maybe he's caught something."

Conan looked up at the two much taller women, "It's boredom."

Ran snapped her fingers.

"I betcha he's right. It's been at least two weeks since Dad's last case. We should get my dad a hobby of some kind. Maybe a new computer?"

"Doesn't he hate those things?"

"You're right," Ran sighed. "He doesn't even use the one he has now."

"How about a palm-pilot. I heard those are all the range."

"A mini computer? I don't think making it portable will make it any more enjoyable for my dad…"

"That is unless he get a game where he can role-play drinking."

Ran was far from amused, "Very funny, Sonoko."

"Yeah. That would just take the joy out of it for him."

Conan covered his smirking mouth with a hand. Sonoko was lucky that Ran was used to her jokes. Had Shinichi made a comment like that, his teeth might suddenly go missing.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Conan interrupted, eyeing the unfamiliar surroundings. "Sonoko's house?"

"No. Although I am going to head that way," Sonoko cast Ran a suspicious look. It was as if she had been wondering the same thing too.

"Me and Conan are going someplace special," commented Ran, unable to cover her smile. "My treat."

_Someplace special? That's weird. What's the occasion? _Conan frowned somewhat. _Why is everyone acting so weird today?_

Their goodbyes to Sonoko were quick. Conan couldn't help but notice that Ran was practically dragging him along- more so then usual. He thought to comment on it but noticed the expression on the teenager's face. She was positively beaming.

_What's got her so excited? _Conan pondered.

"Come on, Ran. Where are we going?"

He could have kicked himself for calling her just Ran. Shinichi called her that. Surely she would notice.

Her excitement seemed to have ignored it, "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

They came upon a strange building. Conan squinted at the sign- fighting the sun's glare. Ran didn't give him a chance to read it.

She came up behind him- her hands removing his glasses. Conan's heart froze. He made a motion to cover his face but Ran was already ahead of him.

A blindfold fell over his eyes… it smelled of Ran's perfume.

"Ah- Ran-nee…"

"Hush. We'll be there in a sec."

Conan smiled softly allowing the girl to lead him- his heart pounding painfully in his chest. If Ran saw him without his disguise, he wouldn't be the only one receiving a surprise this afternoon.

_I should probably look away from her when she removes the blindfold. Maybe if I keep her talking I can tell which way to turn…_

"Come on, Ran-neesan. You're gonna run me into a wall or something."

"I would not," She sounded somewhat offended. "I'll pick you up on the stairs- how's that?"

_Good. Long as you stay behind me…_

Conan's toes tapped the bottom step. Seconds later, Ran's hands came beneath each armpit and hoisted him into the air. The painful stress on his neck and shoulder's lasted only a few seconds. Soon he was settled comfortably in her arms while she ascended the steps.

_I will never get over being carried by Ran, _Conan blushed. _I guess this is one of the few blessings of this body._

They stopped. Conan's insides squirmed as Ran lowered him to the floor. He made a grab for her leg but missed. A door creaked open somewhere in front of him. Ran urged him forward with the flat of her hand pressing into his back. At least he assumed it was Ran's hand. He couldn't make much out through his involuntary binding.

Conan stumbled awkwardly into the room. Through the blindfold he could tell it was dark.

_Geez. Where am I? _thought Conan.

Conan's heart did a somersault when lights suddenly flared through his blindfold. He'd find out soon.

_That smell. It's like cake or some- Oh no._

The blindfold was yanked off. Conan cringed at the sudden light. The cheers came shortly afterwards-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CONAN!"

Showered by confetti and silly string, Conan no longer worried about Ran finding out who he was. She was lucky if she could find Conan through all the stuff piled on him.

"Sorry, Conan," Ran smiled at Conan's grim expression. "I guess we got a bit carried away."

She held his glasses out to him. He wasted no time putting them on. Wiping away the hunks of silly string from his face and hair, Conan stared bewildered around the room.

It was fashioned with the regular balloons and streamers. And judging by the green boards on either wall, it had once been a class room. But what struck him for a loop were the outfits of his party members.

Head to toe in Sherlock fashioned trench coats and magnifying glasses were Doctor Agasa, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and even Haibara Ai. She, perhaps, was the only one who didn't don a smile with the costume.

"Conan!" Ayumi squealed, throwing her arms about the small boy. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah…" Conan smiled, rather impressed. "But how?"

"You like being a detective, right Conan?" Doctor Agasa chuckled placing a detective hat on the own boy's head. "I figured you'd like a party like this better then anything else."

"You're parents told me your birthday was May the 4th," Ran grinned slipping on her own trench coat. "I thought we might do something special."

_Geez. My parents actually gave them my real birthday, _Conan frowned his eyes lighting up at the sudden realization. _Hey! That's why everyone was acting so weird!  
_

"So…" Conan smiled, figuring to get into the act as well, "What are we doing in these outfits?"

"We're gonna solve your very own birthday mystery!" Mitsuhiko cheered from the sidelines.

Conan couldn't help from chuckling. They really went to all ends for this one. No sense letting it go to waste though.

"Alright!" Conan cheered, "Bring on the mystery!"

* * *

Most of the mysteries had been immature ones, like a missing birthday cake. Or the scavenger hunt. But they hadn't been un-enjoyable. Doctor Agasa made sure they had been hard enough to give the teenage detective a good run around.

And he got to solve the cases with Ran. She was actually getting into it with him, cheering him on. She would have never done so for Shinichi.

_That was because you gloated about it all the time,_ Conan thought. _As Conan you spend so much time trying to hide the fact… _

"Ah ha!" Conan announced cheerfully, pulling the medallion out of the vase, "I found the missing medallion!"

He paled when the pendant broke apart in his hand. Feverishly trying to put it back together, Conan didn't realize Ran was laughing at him.

"Conan, you nut," She chuckled taking a piece away from him, "It's a friendship medallion. One for you, one for me. It's a good birthday present, don't you think?"

"Uh…" Conan thumbed the object, still trying to recover from having thought broken it. "Yeah. It's an awesome present, Ran-neesan."

"I thought so." Ran smiled giving Conan a kind hug. "Happy birthday, Conan."

Out of the corner of his eye, Conan could see Ayumi's disappointed frown. He didn't mean to- but he found himself squeezing Ran tighter.

_I'll cherish it, Ran._

* * *

"Done partying?" Kogoro yawned as the two returned home.

"Yep." Conan replied straitening his detective hat, "It was awesome!"

"You should really take Conan on as an apprentice, Dad. He solved every mystery with ease." Ran smiled, making her way to the kitchen, "He might help you out on a case or two."

"That would be the day." Both detectives grunted to themselves.

They cast each other surprised glances at the sound of the other's voice. They looked away again, somewhat repulsed.

"You two are such clowns." Ran chuckled.

She quickly frowned at the contents on the shelves, "Looks like peanut butter and jelly again."

_Heh. Everything's back to normal. _Conan grinned.

He sniggered to himself while tucking his arms behind his head. His elbows poked out making him appear like a misshapen bow.

"What you smirking at, kid?" Kogoro snapped to the boy as he crossed the way to the kitchen. "There's only enough bread for two."

Conan's happiness slumped right out of him. Funny how Kogoro could so easily do that to him.

_Yep… Exactly back to normal.  
_

* * *

To Be Continued  
Please R&R!

A cute sort of beginning. ::insert smile:: There was no real point to it but rather just to start us of in the right direction. That medallion will prove to have a point later, I promise. ::insert wink::

I was going to make it longer- but I figured that would just drawl it out too long. It was better to just end it here and give you guys something to look forward to next chapter.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it's much happier then my Going Down story, but that's only for the moment. I find this story much more depressing to write then the other one. But I guess that's just because I know what's coming.

THIS IS NOT AN INTERACTIVE FICTION! AND I DON'T WANT IT TO BE ACCUSED OF BEING ONE!

Alright. Since that's out there I guess I'll end this author note now.

With a keen eye for detail, only one truth prevails!

Please click the button below to review. Your patronage will be much appreciated. ::insert grin::


	2. The Interloper

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Shinichi and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

Well, my dividers were eaten by the quick-edit monster so I'm trying a new way to divide my story this chapter. It may come out juvenile looking- but it's the best I can do now.

A lot of people were scared by my author notes, huh? Heh. The fear is well placed. I'm gonna probably get a lot of people calling me cruel and sadistic in this fiction. Ha ha.

Now! It's time for the next chapter! Onward ho!

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED  
Which would she want more, Shinichi or Conan?  
"Damn brat!"  
"Sorry, Conan."  
_That's weird. Since when did Kogoro grow a conscious about hitting me?_  
"Shut up. I'm in a hurry. The sooner I get rid of you, the better."  
"Where are we going, anyway?"  
"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CONAN!"  
"It's a friendship medallion. One for you, one for me. It's a good birthday present, don't you think?"  
_I'll cherish it, Ran.  
_

* * *

  
**Chapter 2**: The Interloper

"There are no mistakes, no coincidences. All events are blessings given to us to learn from."   
-Elizabeth Kubler-Ross

**"R**an… There's something I need to tell you."

She flashed her usual smile down at the child before her. She didn't take him seriously. She never did.

"Ran," Conan lowered his gaze. "I'm really Shinichi."

There wasn't a response. Conan looked up to see Ran still smiling down at him.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I be mad, Shinichi? I already knew you and Conan were one in the same."

"You did?!"

"Of course," Her voice suddenly changed. It grew deeper and more masculine. She removed the bowtie from her neck and her appearance changed.

The shaggy long strands of blonde hair were unmistakable. And those cruel uncaring eyes…

"How could I not know who you were, _detective_?"

His voice was taunting- Conan found himself backed against a wall.

"What did you do with Ran?!" Conan cried.

"You thought you could hide her from us? She's dead-" He pointed the loaded gun at Conan's head. "You should have told her. Maybe then she would have realized why she deserved that extra bit of lead in her brain."

"You bas-"

* * *

**C**onan jolted awake from the presumed gunshot. His hand flew to his head rubbing the spot the imaginary bullet had penetrated. It took several more minutes before Conan realized it was a just a dream.

Cold sweat poured down his small form. He threw off the covers on his futon and cradled his throbbing head on his knees. His breathing just wouldn't slow. It felt so real. There had to be something weird in the dream he could pick out to remove it's clutches on reality…

_Why the hell was Ran wearing a bow tie?_

The little detective relaxed- the tension leaving him. Sometimes the stupidest things happened in dreams. It's a good thing too- or Conan would have a much harder time recovering from them.

These nightmares seems more frequent of late. It's said that if you have a dream more then once then it's bound to come true. Well, he hadn't exactly had this dream more then once. It was more of an assortment of similar dreams- all of which ended with either him or Ran dead.

But who could blame him? He had nearly been killed by those goons once. And because of that event, he was forced into hiding ever since. Although it was true he wanted to find those two again, he certainly didn't want it to be other way around.

Conan let off a visible shiver. Just something about Gin gave him the creeps. Those eyes. Why did those eyes have to be in every dream?

The room was silent aside from Conan's slow breathing. He eyed it's four walls wearily from between his legs. It had once been Kogoro's storage room before he came along. There was nothing fancy to it's whitewash walls. There was a dresser directly opposite from his futon. And beside that, a wicker basket for laundry. He had a few other discarded items on top of the dresser that he acquired in his year's adoption by the Mouris.

There wasn't really anything in this cubic space that spoke him. He did have a soccer ball in one corner. But he merely found it at the park one day and claimed it as a sort of reassurance for who he used to be.

He should probably be thankful he had this much. Ran had to persuade her father to remove the junk from the room after an incident where Conan had been buried by old clothes and cardboard boxes.

Conan blushed subconsciously. Ran had to literally come to his rescue. He found just how heavy boxes could be, if filled to their capacity, that day. Not the best of wake up calls. Not the fondest of memories for the detective either.

The former teenager checked once more for sounds in the rooms adjacent from him. He didn't usually have _quiet _nightmares. Ran just so happened to be a light sleeper too at least on moments where he was involved. On any other _important_ circumstance… you couldn't wake her up if you dropped a bomb next to her head. He found that out on several occasions. But tonight, it seemed, she decided to sleep a bit deeper.

_At least she doesn't cry anymore._

Conan leaned back into the softness of his futon again. It was different from the western style beds he was used to, but he had learned to adjust quickly. Kogoro couldn't afford a bed for a temporary guest anyhow. He spent too much of it on booze.

_However,_ Conan started. _I doubt how temporary my stay might be anymore_.

The boy tucked his arms beneath his head and stared lazily at the dropped ceiling.

_The lies are piling up… I have to tell her someday._

Sleep began to claim him again. Letting his eyelid droop, Conan gave off a small prayer for sweet dreams this time. His mind had just begun to dissolve into a blissful silence when a clanking sound tickled his ears.

Awareness seeped back into Conan's mind at the sound. His eyes refused to open for him. Conan waited and listened some more to the sounds. It wasn't long before the clanking transformed into suspicious footsteps.

They were dull and heavy on the ears- not much unlike that of Kogoro's. But, Conan mused, they were foreign somehow. Just the way they shuffled through; as if uncertain of where to go. Kogoro's footsteps were always bold and precise. He owned the house. Kogoro never bothered to make his sounds go unnoticed. And that accounted for all bodily noises.

This did not aid any idea of sleep.

Conan sat upright on his futon for the second time that night. The noise was bothering him. That and other images his mind had so kindly recalled.

Wrapping his fingers about the large frames by his futon, Conan thrust his glasses over his eyes. The last thing he would need right now would be Ran recognizing his face.

His other hand subconsciously closed a tight fist about the medallion on his neck. It was still warm from being pressed against his night shirt and chest. For some reason, he felt overly protective of the object.

Careful to make sure he didn't make his own footsteps, Conan crawled to the entryway of his room. He pushed open his door a crack and glanced at the rooms across the hall. Both doors were shut- that didn't ease the detective's mind at all.

If Kogoro had left for a midnight stroll, he would have left his door open like he usually did. Even Ran, in her _rare_ events of being awoken, left the door open.

Kogoro's distinguished snores started the motor of Conan's heart. If it wasn't Ran or Kogoro downstairs- who was it?

Conan slipped out of the room circumspectly. His bare feet padded softly against the wooden floors of the narrow hallway as he made his way to the stairs. Straining his ears and eyes, Conan could definitely make out someone down there.

The eight year old took each step with careful precision. He tested each stair's security with the tips of his toes before resting all his body weight on it. One of the great and horrible things about his child body was his weightlessness. It was much easier to be stealthy with such a light frame. It was also much easier to be hurled into the opposite wall. Conan cringed at the thought, nearly missing a step.

He reached the banisters in a few minutes time. Once there, he crouched low and close to wall. Conan leaned charily forward for a suitable view.

There was indeed a stranger in the house, donned all in black. But unlike Conan's previous assaulters, this man was wearing a skin tight costume.

He was a thief. A solo thief by the looks of things. But that didn't make him any less dangerous.

Conan ducked back at the sight of the man's weapon tucked precariously in a hoister at his side. A gun. A six-shooter at that. Taking a couple of daring breaths, Conan forced another peek through the banister.

He wasn't searching for just one thing. Nor did he look like he was looking for someone to kill. Just a thief trying to get some easy money. This was a huge relief on Conan's part.

It was a bit unjustified but Conan was in no position to apprehend the crook. He figured just to quietly remove himself and let Kogoro and Ran know. There were no phones upstairs to call from. But he was sure Ran could easily take this guy.

Watching the crook for a few more minutes, Conan slowly pulled away. But not before he and the thief spotted something on the kitchen counter.

_Ran's half of the medallion!_

Conan's heart fluttered as the thief moved for it. He knew he really shouldn't- but it wasn't meant to be pawned off at some dark alley way store. That was his and Ran's special treasure. He wasn't about to let the criminal touch it.

Thinking fast, Conan thought of the chances.

His shoes were by the front door. His suspenders were in his dresser. His watch was probably on the dresser waiting for the next case. His glasses were on his head but what good could a tracker or a homing device be in this case? Pretty much everything was useless or out of his reach. That made his only chance the element of surprise. And, judging by the intruder's build, without a weapon of some kind Conan was virtually helpless.

_Damn. Nothing's easy, _Conan frowned. _There's gotta be something around here I can use…_

That's when he spotted it. Some leftover wrapping paper on the bookshelf just below the banister he hid behind. It was still on it's roll and if used properly it could definitely cause some damage. Conan calculated it all in his head. He only had a few seconds and one shot to do it right.

Conan leaned forward and carefully through the bars. With his chest pressing painfully against the flat of the wooden base, his finger tips just graced the paper. Conan tipped himself further and wrapped his fingers securely about his prize. He smiled triumphantly and receded back into the shadows.

Perhaps a bit too quickly- as his head banged painfully on the railing. The gonging noise didn't go unnoticed.

There was no time for cries of pain or rubbing of his sores. He had to used the thief's moment of indecision to his advantage.

Ignoring the throbbing of his head, Conan pulled his body to the top of the banister. He situated his feet securely on the railing and then pressed off. Conan's leap successfully launched his child body at that of the man's. Letting out a loud cry and setting the tube out before him like a lance, Conan let gravity take it's toll.

The end of the pipe careened into the burglar's face and thrust him back. The sheer force of Conan's blow pulled the whole man down to the floor- but not before having the back of his head collide with the kitchen counter.

He was out even before he hit the ground.

Conan rose, still slightly dazed by the fall, admiring his work. The man was undoubtedly unconscious. In addition to that, judging by the blood, he had managed to bust the man's nose as well.

Only slightly winded, the eight year old couldn't help but let out a cheer. He defeated a full grown criminal only armed with his blue pinstriped pajamas and a roll of wrapping paper. Quite a feat for his kid body.

"Conan?!"

He stopped in mid celebration to put on his usual innocent façade. He turned to face a stunned teenager and her father; arm tucked playfully behind his neck.

"Whoops," He giggled. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just trying to surprise him. I thought it was you, Ojisan."

Kogoro's eye twitched in response.

Conan snatched the medallion from the man's clasped fingers and then turned back to his guardian.

"You should watch where you leave things, Ran-neesan," scolded Conan, dangling the medallion so she could see. "He almost got this."

"My gosh, Conan-kun. You're lucky he didn't hurt you." Ran gasped, pulling the small boy into her embrace. Conan only weakly protested it.

Her eyes gazed over the mess on the floor. "Guess we'd better call the police then."

Kogoro gave the intruder a small kick before responding. His smile was somewhat crooked.

"There's definitely no hurry. This guy will be out for awhile."

Conan chuckled quietly from his hold in Ran's arms. _Of course. I was trying to surprise _you_, remember?_

* * *

**"F**igures that a crook would get into _your_ house undetected, Mouri." Megure frowned as his boys cuffed and escorted the thief off the premises. "I thought you said you'd install burglar alarms in this place."

Kogoro's sheepish grin was all the answer the Inspector needed.

"Or did you blow it all on booze again?"

Ignoring Kogoro's petty attempts to redeem himself in the Inspector's eyes, Conan sat restlessly on the office couch. He hadn't gotten any sleep since his nightmare. And not only that- but the police had interrogated him for the last two hours on exactly how he took down the crook. They _claimed_ it was for the records, but Conan suspected it was for their own amusement as well.

"Hey Conan-kun," Ran offered kindly from his other side. "Why don't you go up to bed now and try to get some sleep? I'm sure they don't need you down here anymore."

_For once, _Conan yawned loudly. _I actually would like to do the_ Conan _thing and get some sleep. But- I'm not quite so willing to leave it all up to Kogoro and the Inspector yet…_

People were shuffling to and fro the house- taking pictures and notes. They'd all be gone in a few minutes anyhow, Conan figured. Like bees to a flower. They'd soon leave.

There was a powerful smell filling his nostrils. A new perfume of Ran's perhaps? It seemed almost too strong for her to wear.

He had just about dozed off, propped against the armrest, when a sudden voice interrupted his slumber.

"Is this him?"

Conan looked up into some rather stunning hazel eyes. They were outlined perfectly with just the right percentage of mascara. Even her flesh tone was obviously enhanced by a consistent amount of blush.

He blinked. Her venomously red lips hooked into a what appeared to be a innocent sort of smile. He couldn't help but feel a bit smothered.

"Yeah. That's little Conan. Edogawa Conan. He's the little tike that apprehended the crook, single handedly."

_Thanks for introduction, Megure. _Conan groaned at the pet names.

"Aw. You're such a sweet little thing."

The strange woman flashed him down a smile- her auburn bangs brushing gently against her high cheek bones. Conan blinked again…

"Déjà vu…" He murmured to himself.

"Ah. Don't be shy, Conan." Ran cooed, giving Conan an extra little push, "Why don't you say hi?"

"Oh. Uh… Hi." Conan nodded somewhat pathetically.

He was far too exhausted to give the proper sort of bow. He hoped she wouldn't hold that against him. She didn't seem to.

"Who is this?" Kogoro questioned curiously.

"Why, it's Miss Razianoff-" started Megure.

"Tetra Razianoff." Tetra interposed brandishing a hand to him, "I rather prefer to be addressed as Tetra."

Kogoro took the hand eagerly in his own.

"Miss Tetra. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hm. I'm sure," She smiled eyeing her taken hand. "You can let go now."

"Oh right. Terribly sorry about that."

"Miss Tetra-san," Conan inquired curiously, interrupting Kogoro's ramblings. "You don't work for Megure, right? You're from America or somewhere along the west?"

The woman looked rather taken aback. Her composure didn't stay lost for long. She flashed that smile again at Conan and replied, "Why, I didn't realize my accent could slip through."

"It wasn't your accent, really," Conan smiled, slipping off the lumpy couch and onto the floor. He barely reached the height of her knee caps.

He pointed his smallish finger up at her before he continued.

"It's more of your appearance. That outfit seems more of a New York business attire. And you didn't bow to Kogoro when you introduced yourself. Instead you offered a handshake," Conan grinned sheepishly. "Although I guess the accent could have given it away."

"That's remarkable," Tetra chuckled while lowering herself to Conan's eye level. "You're quite the little detective, aren't you?"

"Not _that_ good," Conan blushed pointing over to Kogoro. "Ojisan's the real detective. He's the remarkable one."

Kogoro wasted no time to flourish himself to be such the detective Conan portrayed. His chest out and back straightened tall- Kogoro flaunted his somehow dazzling white teeth.

Tetra seemed far from impressed. "Ah right." She rose from her crouched position and turned back before the man before her. "Mouri Kogoro-san. I remember you. You've got quite a reputation of late."

"Yes. Not without reason, pretty lady." Kogoro winked.

Both Ran and Conan gagged somewhat playfully behind him.

"It's impressive," Tetra sighed softly scribbling something in the notepad she carried with her. "But as I understand it- you have to be unconscious before you can solve anything properly. And that, I would think, isn't anything to get an inflated head over."

Kogoro's composure dropped- completely ousted. He couldn't even manage a cocky sort of laugh.

_Geez. I like her already,_ Conan grinned merrily. _Anyone who can get Kogoro to shut up has to have special skills. _

He eyed Kogoro's glum expression somewhat guiltily. _Poor idiot._

"Well, I've seen enough here," Tetra flashed Conan one last smile. "I'll see you back at the station, Inspector, for a follow up report."

And then she was gone.

"Damn witch," Kogoro and Megure grumbled together at her exit.

They cast each other surprised expressions before Kogoro was able to find voice.

"You hate her too, Inspector. But why? The two of you seemed rather chummy."

"Ha," snorted Megure. "I don't really like her type."

"Her type?" Ran piqued with mild interest.

"Yeah. She's a Razianoff."

When Megure realized he wasn't getting any reaction, he continued, "Her family line specializes in stomping all over people to get to the top of things. And although Tetra may seem to be an incredible thing on the eyes- she's a viper just like the rest of her family. She wouldn't bat her pretty eyelash without it being at another person's expense.

"Geez," Megure let out a long goaded sigh. "I feel bad for the poor bloke that gets in her way."

"What is she doing here, Inspector?" Conan asked inquisitively. "It seems an odd job for someone like her. Field work?"

"She's a reporter, Conan-kun," Meguire groaned. "A damn good one, unfortunately. And she's here because she's on route to a major story. You'll probably be seeing her again, Kogoro."

Kogoro grunted.

"A major story?" Conan continued. "Why would she come all the way out here? Aren't there any good stories in America?"

"Sure there are. But she likes to be daring," Megure frowned. "She doesn't report for just one station. Tetra travels all across the globe for stories she can take to the highest bidder. The witch can be heartless with what she digs up as well."

"So what's her big story? Does it have something to do with Dad?" Ran muttered looking rather worried.

_Oh no, _Conan cringed. _If she's trying to expose Kogoro then he'll stop getting cases. I'll be stuck with a dead end. And then I might never figure out how to catch the black syndicate. _

Conan's face crunched up into an awkward grin. _That would be just my luck._

"Yes and no." Megure frowned, not waiting for Conan to finish his sarcastic banter against himself. "It has more to do with you."

_What's that supposed to mean? What did Ran do?_

"Me?!" Ran repeated. "But what did I do?"

_Geez,_ Conan thought in amusement, _Way to take the words out of my mouth._

"Nothing, really."

Megure rubbed his neck and let out another long sigh. What ever he was trying to say, it couldn't be good news.

"You see, Ran-kun... She's searching for a missing person." Megure began. "Not really missing- but missing in action for some time now. A detective."

Conan's heart stopped.

"You don't mean-"

_Iiee! Please! Please don't say it!_

"That's right. She's looking for Kudo Shinichi."

And Conan promptly fell over, taking the table-side lamp with him.

_Damn. This is turning out to be a _really_ bad day…  
_

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

Yay! So now when people read the summary will make sense. Joy to that!

Well that was an interesting sort of continuation, don't you think? Tetra was a rather hard character for me to build up. I had to think real nasty and sadistic, you know? If you haven't noticed- I have a sort of thing against reporters. ::insert sweatdrop:: Never really liked them much and really don't ever want to deal with them. No offense to anyone out there who happens to be one.

Truth be told, the most I know about the Black Syndicate is what they did to Shinichi and two of their member's names. Gin and Vodka. And Sherry too, of course. But most of the stuff that will come up about them in this story will be off of my imagination. I have no real facts so just work with me. I'll try to keep them in character the best I can.

I hope I kept Conan in character too. I didn't want to give him too much intuition. He has to be kept in the dark for what's coming. Although- I don't think he could ever be prepared for what I'll put him through. ::insert evil laughter::

Thank you for joining me in the newest file for Vindicated. Please review and let me know how you think of it.

With a keen eye for detail- one truth prevails!


	3. The Joy Ride

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Shinichi and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

Yeah. I got some reviews telling me to update during the weekend. Course most of them referred to 'Going Down' but I really need to get this story up and running. So far we've only scraped the surface on what I intend to have happen.

On to the next chapter. I promise this one to be humorous as well! Yay!

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED  
_At least she doesn't cry anymore._  
This did not aid any idea of sleep.  
He was a thief.  
_Ran's half of the medallion!_  
He defeated a full grown criminal only armed with his blue pinstriped pajamas and a roll of wrapping paper.  
"Tetra Razianoff."  
"That's right. She's looking for Kudo Shinichi."  
And Conan promptly fell over, taking the table-side lamp with him.

* * *

**  
Chapter 3**: The Joy Ride 

"Once the toothpaste is out of the tube, it's hard to get it back in!"  
-H.R. Haldeman

**"E**h. Conan-kun," Ran sighed softly treating the wound on his forehead. "That's a nasty bruise."

Conan flinched at her tender touch. He'd like to say that it was because it stung horribly, but it was mostly because his would-be girlfriend was his nurse. Would-be, that is, if he hadn't been attacked that day…

Her fingertips brushed back his bangs while she worked on applying the bandage. It was a good thing Ran was so concerned about the bruise too or else she might think he was catching a cold. Conan's cheeks were practically radiating like an ill placed traffic light. But of course, "stop" was far from his mindset right now.

If he was brave, he would noticed how close their faces were. If he was braver, he would have closed the gap. If he was Shinichi, he'd kiss her. But he was none of the above- and that infuriated him. So Conan just blushed onward.

"Ah ha," She grinned, pulling away. "How cute!"

Conan's face suddenly flushed of all color. He was almost afraid to ask, "What's cute?"

Ran leaned her head in the direction of the bathroom mirror. Despite his overly curious nature, he was almost afraid to look too. And after he did, he kind-of wished he didn't. All loving feelings for Ran just flip flopped in the child detective's chest.

"Oh gawd."

"I thought you'd like it!" Ran beamed, tapping the '_Masked Yaiba_' band-aid box. "It's so kawaii! I talked Dad into buying these at the store the other day- since I _know_ how much you and your friends love that show."

Conan scowled at the grinning magician and pink bunnies that took stage on his forehead. His scowl deepened while wondering just when his life became such a big joke to the world. Shrinking acts, pink bunny rabbits, and a certain agency of wanna-be detectives that only a child could come up with. Yeah. He was a regular freak show.

"Ran-neesan," Conan began slowly, so not to be accused of whining. "They're all going to laugh at me."

"Don't be silly, Conan-kun!" replied Ran with a stifled giggle.

_Oh. Little late for that. _Conan sliced a fingernail over one of the rabbits' heads.

Ran chuckled and ushered the disquiet detective into the hall. Just as luck would have it, Kogoro took leave from his own room at the same time. He was more properly dressed; compared to this morning. At least his tie was in place now. Kogoro actually looked the part he so frequently faked.

They met in the middle of the hall.

The elder PI took one look at the two before him and grunted. Then he took a second look- this time his focus directly upon Conan. His eyes squinted in and out of focus before Kogoro could fully comprehend that which now took residence on the boy's brow.

Kogoro's eyes rolled up without him even bothering to smother his obnoxious hooting. Conan groaned. He made a mental note to burn that band-aid box and all it's content as soon as Ran's back turned.

"Oh, come on!" Ran snapped. "It's not _that_ bad!"

"Yes! It is," Kogoro howled and Conan grumbled.

Probably the first time they ever agreed so resolutely on something.

Normally, Ran would have argued, but her eye caught the clock. And that _suddenly_ didn't seem such a problem any more.

"Iie!" Ran squealed, "Is that the time?! I'm late-!"

Ran took hold of Conan's wrist and dragged him down the hall. Kogoro's whooping laughter chased them to the exit.

The boy tried to dig his heels into the carpet but his socks didn't hold well.

"Ran-neesan! Stop! Ran-oneesan!" Conan cried desperately.

His heels were starting to burn painfully. Conan wouldn't dare tell Ran though. That would give her another place to stick those ridiculous band-aids.

He tried again, "Ran-oneesan!"

It was like he flipped a switch. Ran halted, nearly catapulting Conan down the staircase.

"That's right! You don't have to go to school today, huh Conan-kun?"

"Right," Conan gasped, clutching the stitch in his chest.

_Damn this child body. _

"I forgot that today was '_Kodomonohi'_. Ha," Ran let out a jealous sigh. "I kind of miss that holiday."

She turned to Conan, giving him a great big smile. Conan's innards squirmed unpleasantly.

"You have anything special planned?"

"Ah. I wasn't planning-," Conan swallowed hard. "I think I'm just going to hang out with Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko-san."

Ran looked slightly disappointed but nodded, "Yeah. Well, it's your special day. You don't want to waste it."

She grinned again, "That's cool, Conan-kun. Being born the day before _'Kodomonohi'_. Like two birthdays in a row!"

"Right," Conan smiled weakly.

Ran gave Conan's head an encouraging pat before heading for the door. She slipped into her sneakers, gave each toe two taps on the doorstep, and called, "See ya later, Conan-kun! See ya, Dad!" before taking off in her long sprint to Teitan High.

Conan followed her out, forgetting to take of his slippers.

"Wait! Ran-neesan!"

Ran slowed her sprint into a jog in place. "Hai?"

"I'll meet you after school, alright? By the court?"

_Since when did little eight year old house guests schedule meeting spots?_ Ran was suspicious of the seemingly genuine offer. But she accepted the terms just the same. Conan was her just _baby brother_ after all, right? He just wanted the two of them to share their daily strides home, like usual. Kids like routine. It was only normal.

Deciding upon that fact, Ran started off again. The mental image of her balancing filled water buckets encouraged the adrenaline to pump faster to her legs. Conan's dubious behavior left her active list of suspicions once again.

Conan stood on the door step, watching, as she whirled about the corner. Groaning, he sunk down into the stoop.

"I'd rather be seventeen again than celebrate this stupid holiday."

Conan cringed when he realized he would probably enjoy himself today. He hated it when was able to take advantage of his child body. It made him accept Conan more than he'd like to. Than Shinichi'd like to.

"Hah…" Conan exhaled. "Two days in a row- both that don't belong to me."

* * *

**  
"L**ook at this! That's the biggest candy ball I've ever seen!" 

Conan squirmed nervously as the candy clerk glared down upon his little group of amateur detectives. Even though it was technically _their _day, didn't mean the man would give all the candy away for free. There were just too many kids in Tokyo for that kind of thing.

The other members of the Detective Boys didn't seem to care though. They scavenged the shelves for pieces of candy they hadn't yet tried. The three of them had already taken most of the American candy in the store- and that was before '_Kodomonohi'_.

The clock on the public library across the street rung a righteous twelve chimes- reminding the little detective that he has spent the last three hours with these annoying little twerps. "Annoying" for the fact that they got him kicked out of at least four perfectly decent candy stores so far and "little" because they goggled over his '_Masked Yaiba_' like it was some sort of glowing idol. "Twerps", in his mind, was self explanatory.

Conan rubbed his head roughly at the memory. Their eyes still haunted him, making Conan far more paranoid about the band-aid then when Kogoro laughed at it.

It was probably lunchtime at Teitan High. That place he _should_ be.

_Is it weird when a kid wishes to be in school?_

Conan contemplated the oxymoron for a moment more before shifted his mindset on more important things. Like Ran. She was incredibly important- in an annoying sort of way.

He couldn't help but wonder what Ran was doing. Did she even miss him anymore? She really shouldn't, but did she?

How much longer could she wait? And how much more school could he miss before failing…?

Did she really mean what she said to Conan? Did she- did she lo-

"Hey, Conan-kun," Ayumi chimed from his side.

Conan jumped, startled. He been so busy shunning the obnoxious group of children, he forgot that he was supposed to be one of them. _Impeccable timing though_, Conan thought bitterly.

"Nee, Conan-kun?" Ayumi inquired again. "Is something wrong?"

"No- Nothing's wrong!" chirped the child detective hastily. "I was just- just daydreaming… that's all!"

"Oh," Ayumi didn't look like she was going to let Conan get away with that answer. Conan swallowed hard when she continued, "What about?"

"About?"

"Hm?"

"Eh- Um… How big of a pixie stick I should get- yeah!" Conan exclaimed pulling out one of the sugary treats as empathies. "I just can't decide if I should get two small ones or one really big one."

Ayumi looked over at the pixie sticks thoughtfully. Conan couldn't help but grimace at her seriousness. She actually thought that he had a real tough problem here.

"Ah! That's easy, Conan-kun!" Amy smiled sweetly. "It's _'Kodomonohi'_! Get both!!"

"Eh. Right, Ayumi-san," Conan chuckled softly while taking the smaller ones up to the counter. "I'd rather not get a sugar high, though."

Ayumi looked a bit ousted but she followed behind the detective nonetheless, "You were thinking about Ran-oneesan, right? Not pixie sticks…"

Conan started. He had to give the girl credit- she could definitely read people's minds when she wanted to.

He turned and gave her the biggest kid smile Conan could muster. "Why do you say that, Ayumi-san?"

The girl shuffled her feet sheepishly while responding, "I know she's your guardian and all- but Conan… You act as if she's your umm… more then your sister."

"Ayumi-san," Conan smiled softly. "Ran is- Ran-neesan is special. I'm just protecting her until Shinichi-niisan gets back. It's my job!"

"Really!" Her expression immediately perked up. _Thank God for Ayumi and her ten second attention span._

"Kudo-niisan gave you a job?!" She chirped.

"Yup!" Conan winked smugly. _What can I say?_ _My reputation still perceives me._

"Well, if it's your job then I guess you have to do it." Ayumi sighed.

Conan nodded somewhat doggedly. His heart suddenly stopped when he felt Ayumi's hands slip around his forearm. She rested her cheek softly against his green sweatshirt and let out another sigh. Conan began to sweat.

_Oh dammit! What is she doing?_

He pulled against her grip but she didn't relent.

_Damn! This is awkward! What would Genta and Mitsuhiko do if they caught us? _Conan cringed. _They'll kill me!_

"Are you going to buy that or not?"

Conan looked feverishly down at the pixie sticks clutched in his taut fist. He tossed them at the counter with a grumbling, "Here," before turning back to the problem at hand. Ayumi was still on his arm.

"Ayumi-san…" Conan blushed.

"Hm?" She squeezed him tighter.

He could suddenly smell a strong scent of flowers. It was highly intoxicating. His breath began to catch in his throat. Conan figured his lack of sleep was starting to get to him again.

"Ayu…"

Conan felt weird. Real weird. Like he couldn't breathe right. It didn't hurt, really- more like his whole body was going numb. He should have been scared- it shouldn't have felt alright, but all Conan could think about was those flowers. His eyes were starting to shut.

"…Ran." He felt himself jerk forward.

"Conan-kun?!"

Ayumi's face vanished in a glare of white.

"Conan-kun!!"

* * *

**H**is mouth was incredibly dry, Shinichi noted. Colors spun all around him- chasing their tail ends in a never ending cycle. He could make out voices but not enough to know what they were saying. Not that he really cared though. His head was swimming out of his body and then back again. The words started again. 

"Is… alright? …nasty fall… headache… maybe."

Shinichi saw something in all the swirls. A making of a face. A dark silhouette of a face not quite familiar or unfamiliar. There was a warmth in the eyes. And an incredible distance that Shinichi couldn't even begin to travel. He blinked. The colors continued to spin.

"It looks like… coming to… Maybe… Hey…"

The image was starting to fade. He fought against his consciousness to see it again. It was a person- Obviously a person since it had a face. Did animals not have faces? No. Not faces like this. This face had lost something. A battle of some kind- against age it seemed. Was it Ran?

"Conan-kun? Conan-kun? Are you alright?"

No. It wasn't Ran. It was a man. Then- _What?_ It's eyes lit with understanding and moved in sync with it's soon bodiless lips. The sound was gone- leaving Shinichi clinging to what little visual he had left. Outlined in a blood red with light the tissue, that sealed his eyes, let through.

_You,_ It said. And then he knew.

"Ojisan-?!" Conan sputtered jolting back to life.

He was greeted with a roomful of concerned faces and a strangely candy land background. Shinichi almost thought he hadn't woken up yet. That was until Ayumi's tear-filled eyes met his. Dreams were never that detailed for him. Unless it was Ran crying. But that was because it was all too often lately. The boy flushed, remembering to be Conan again.

"What happened?" He groaned, rubbing his head without a need for exaggeration.

"You passed out, you wuss." Genta grunted drawing back a fist to add elevation to the already placed mountain on his skull.

Ayumi flung herself on the large boy's arm, making it cut short in it's decent. Her still rolling tears did not ease George's obvious outrage for the little detective. It only meant he'd add a tic next to Conan's name on the infamous blacklist of his vengeful eight-year-old mind.

Genta cast Conan another bitter glare- as if Conan had slapped the girl to make her cry. That or that Amy was crying over him, the wuss.

"I'm so sorry, Conan-kun!" Ayumi sobbed, careful not to touch him as he sat all the way up. "It's my fault for squeezing too hard."

"Squeezing?" Both boys opposite of Conan repeated dumbfounded. Conan didn't quite like the impression they were getting out of that innocent remark. For eight-year-olds, those boys sure jumped to some rather grown up conclusions. He could blame it on video games or TV shows but he'd rather just figure out how to clean their minds. Waving his hands and shaking his head, behind Ayumi's back, didn't seem to help very much, it seemed.

"You, young sir," The clerk grumbled, while giving Conan a hand to his feet. "Need to be more careful. Without proper nutrition or sleep this could become a regular occurrence."

Conan blinked again- looking between the clerk, Ayumi, and the other two menacing members of the Detective Boys.

_I really hate this body._

He frowned and looked back on the strange promotion that had imprinted itself on the backside of his eyelids. Conan was sure it was Kogoro. And something bothered him about what was said. _You_ could imply a lot different of things. One being that Kogoro just said that too much in replace of a certain curse word he was desiring to use for the boy. Maybe it was haunting him- being called such a thing. Although- Kogoro didn't always use _You._ Sometimes, he did just outright say it.

And then there was the other thing. That _You_ meant something far worse then the absence of a bad word. The look in those eyes said that this conclusion was far more correct. That Richard knew who _You_ was. Who he was. That Kogoro knew.

But why would his subconscious show him such a thing? Why not haunt him with any other sort of image? Why must Kogoro be the one to whisper _You_?

He knew what he thought. It was a fear. And ill placed thought that gave him such a horrible promotion. It was nothing real. He didn't believe in the supernatural. Was that not his favorite saying? One truth prevails? Paranormal things were unsolvable mysteries- so they couldn't exist, right? The truth was- he was dreaming.

But a little nagging voice, same as the one that filled the vacant resonance for the _You,_ couldn't help itself.

_A warning._ It smirked.

* * *

**"S**hinichi!" Agasa chuckled as the exasperated detective climbed up the Doctor's porch step. "I wasn't expecting you for at least a few more hours." 

Conan scowled up at him while wiping some sweat from his brow. Agasa blinked- spotting it before Conan could cover it up again. "What's that? You hurt yourself, Shinichi-kun?"

"It's a stupid band-aid, Ran-one," He cringed and then corrected himself, "Ran made me wear it. I kind of hurt myself- Where's Haibara?"

Agasa shrugged. "Where she always is?"

Conan pried himself off his knees and walked into the Doctor's living room. Agasa followed in suit, shutting the door soundless behind him.

The room appeared ransacked- just as it usually did. The couch was flipped over and there was obvious traces of soot on the floor and walls. Another experiment gone wrong. Conan had to note that it was a miracle that his shoes hadn't decided to blow up on him too. The doctor could do some things right. They were just far and few between.

"Hm," Agasa smiled slyly. "You should really be careful, Shinichi-kun. You'll fade away in that lie of yours."

"Do I have a choice?" Conan frowned in disgust while lifting a hidden shoe out of a vase by it's shoelaces. "I really need to talk to Haibara, Doc."

He dropped the dirty object and whirled back around, "I kind of had to ditch the rest of the _detective boys _at the candy store. I don't know how much time that might give me."

"Hah! I forgot! Today is '_Kodomonohi_'," Agasa chuckled while thumbing his chin. "I was wondering why Ai-chan didn't go to school this morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Seems like everyone forgets," Conan spat irritably, "I have to meet up Ran soon. I need to talk to Haibara and take my leave."

"Right," Doctor Agasa pushed the dirty shoe to the wall, along with other variously cluttered items within foot distance. Once there was a decent enough path, he led Conan to the basement. Agasa's teenage neighbor could only glower in response.

* * *

**  
B**asic systematic flashed across the blue screen in their bland white print. The blonde eight-year-old sat before the monitor, comparing each with much more complicated ones. She always prayed for a match. It was unlikely that this could have any form of basic material in it. Especially with it being her little curse. She had made it as _Sherry_- with every intent of it being incurable. 

Simplicity usually was one to overlook. The former scientist did often jump to the most outrageous conclusions first. Maybe it would be the same with this case.

First, she needed to find the error that saved both her and Kudo from death, and then work from there. She hadn't even found the error yet. According the lab rats, the poison still worked perfectly.

Not that it was the same pill that both she and Conan had taken. All Haibara seemed to make were strange replicas that did exactly what she had planned for them to do in the first place. If that wasn't irony, she would probably laugh more often.

Her eyes widened when something finally overlapped. She hit the back arrow and scrolled up a bit. It was a bit rudimentary but not improbable. Hadn't alcohol been a temporary catalyst before? It could be possible that this could work as well. That was given if the body didn't reject the antidote like it had in all those other test runs. She could see it. It lined up to a near perfect match. That meant- that meant…

"This… This could be-!"

"Ohayo, Ai-chan!" A cheerful voice chirped loudly from behind her.

Ai shot nearly three feet into the air. She spun about in her chair to glare at the person behind her.

"What the hell was that for-!" She blinked at seeing Conan rather then the doctor she had anticipated. "Kudo?"

Conan lowered the bowtie with a confident sort of smirk on his face. "I knew that would get your attention. I didn't even have to go on full volume."

"Damn, Kudo," Ai scowled. "Someone should take that away from you. You enjoy it far too much."

"Hah," Conan frowned suddenly. "I need to talk to you, Haibara. It's important."

Ai puckered her brow, deciding to leave the computer work unsettled. Conan's urgent tone intrigued her. "What is it?"

"You ever hear about a woman named Tetra? A reporter?"

Ai thumbed her chin thoughtfully. "Tetra, huh? No. I don't think so- Why?"

Conan shuffled his feet somewhat guilty. Ai didn't quite like that look. It didn't suit the self-assured Kudo she knew.

"What's going on, Kudo?"

"Hah. Well, it seems that Kudo Shinichi isn't exactly dead to everyone yet."

Conan explained, about the burglar and then Tetra's appearance. How she seemed so interested in him. And of course, why she was there- here, in Tokyo. Haibara's expression remained stoic through the whole production. When it was clearly time for her to talk, her frown deepened.

"You'll just have to be more careful, that's all."

"That's it?!" Conan cried. "Be more careful? She's hunting me out, Haibara!"

"And she won't find you. I don't know if you realize this, Kudo, but to the rest of the world- you _are_ dead. This reporter doesn't change anything- it just means you have to be careful.

"Time your calls to Ran," lectured Haibara, "Limit them if you have to. Don't rely so heavily on the knockout-bowtie plan during cases and instead work on being a discrete as possible. Probably would be better even if you didn't attend Kogoro's cases for awhile," When Conan gave her a glare, she added, "Or not."

"I'm just worried, is all," Conan mused while leaning to one side.

"Of what? Of the Black Org learning you're still alive? Or of Ran knowing you're Shinichi?"

"Both I think," Conan grinned sheepishly.

"Typical." Haibara huffed, "Is that really all you came to talk to me about?"

Conan thought it was a rather important thing to talk about. But the way she just brushed it aside, he assumed he was wrong again. How often can a guy be wrong about things? He was starting to wonder if the incident was making him, the great detective of the west, paranoid.

"Actually I had a dream…"

"A dream too? Gawd, Kudo! Do I look like a freakin' witch doctor here?!" At Conan's glare, her expression softened. He was serious.

"What about?" Haibara grumbled- turning away from her discovery once again.

"I'm not sure," He admitted shamefully. "It was like- forget it. It was stupid."

"Kudo. It's alright. You can tell me. I don't mind, really." She tried to keep her voice as sincere as she felt. She did care, if it was bothering him.

"Find anything more about the antidote, Haibara?" Conan flashed a wide smile.

He changed the subject. That and Conan's voice seemed fully in control now. Kudo's consciousness was once against suppressed by the lie this fake child had to uphold. _Did it bother you that much, Kudo?_

"No," Haibara answered absentmindedly. "Same old. Same old."

_No need to add another weight to his worries._

Conan's eyes grazed over the room in a bored-like fashion. Haibara was almost startled when he spoke again.

"I'm a grand asshole."

Haibara wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Should she disagree, agree, or tell the truth? She figured to shoot for the in-between of the three.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

Whether she had chosen right or not, Haibara couldn't tell. He smiled. It was a good sign. _Way to kick 'em when they're down._ Haibara frowned, "I was just kidding, Kudo."

There was a silence and then a soft, "I know."

Their chat basically ended there. Haibara regretted her joke. She wanted to have an actual civil conversation with the detective, one day. But each day that the antidote failed to be made, the harder the exchange was to start.

Conan spotted the clock and started off up the basement staircase. Haibara touched his arm as he passed, unable to utter her apology. Instead, she spotted something beneath his bangs.

"Kudo, What's-?"

Conan blushed profusely and rushed up the stairs. Haibara only smiled at his fading footsteps, "Gomen."

* * *

**H**e was late. Not by actually time but by approximation. By the time this little body reached the school- it would far too late. He was so far away from the school it was ridiculous. 

Conan silently cursed himself in rage. If he had waited he might have been able to get a ride out of Doctor Agasa, but he was avoiding Haibara. And he didn't want to arrive in a car that Ran could jump into without walking home with him. That kind of defeated the purpose of walking her home.

But all that didn't matter anymore. He already stood Ran up. The second time in his life.

Conan slumped down over his knees- too exhausted to continue. He had tried his best to get there. He might actually cross her path going home though. At least he could walk her halfway home.

The little detective closed his eyes and let the sweat drip down. He wasn't quite sure about moving just yet, though. He may have more energy as a child- but his stamina was pathetic.

Cars rushed by on the road beside him. Their passing wind cooled his pained body and eased his aching soul._ I better start walking. No use in staying here._

"Edogawa-chan?"

Conan was given a start. He whirled about looking for the source of the bodiless voice. The accent was strange. Almost as if a tourist was just testing it out because they liked the way it rolled off their tongue.

It came from beside him- from a dark colored limousine with one window rolled down.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Edogawa-chan! I knew it. I knew it was you," The all too familiar reporter flashed a brilliant smile his way. "You look lost. Do you need a lift?"

Conan considered screaming "NO!" and running in the opposite direction. He'd already nearly been robbed, lost his night's sleep, been questioned out of his mind by reporters, passed out, and even survived an awkward moment with Haibara. The last thing he needed was that woman giving him a lift.

But strangely, it was a compelling offer.

Conan knew she'd probably use their time together to question him about Shinichi. But he could easily send her on a wild goose hunt. That and he'd make it in time to meet up with Ran. It was almost a perfect combination- if only the woman didn't give Conan the goose bumps.

"Ah…"

"It's perfectly alright, Edogawa-chan," Tetra cooed, as if she knew she was tempting him somehow. "I work for the Police. I'm not a child kidnapper or anything. You know that."

That may have eased a child's mind- but not Shinichi's. He hesitated and then drew closer to the shiny vehicle. He could see his perplexed reflection in it's silky surface.

"I need to go to Teitan High. To Ran… Ran-neesan."

"Great!" Tetra cheered giddily. "We just happen to be heading that way! Come on in!"

Conan wondered if Americans were always this friendly when they wanted something from someone else. He hadn't ever stayed in America long enough to find out. Even if he was part one. And as he rounded about the back of the car to the other rear door, Conan mused- nearly shutting the door on his fingers- that Americans weren't that much different from most Japanese people.

"Driver. To Teitan High."

* * *

**"T**hank you for the ride." Conan muttered, making sure to bow his head respectively. 

Tetra just waved it off, "Children's day today. I'd like to do my part in the tradition- not knowing many Japanese children after all."

"_Kodomonohi_?" Conan corrected.

"Right, right." Tetra waved again. Conan started to wonder if there was a fly in here that she was swatting off.

"So… Conan. Tell me about yourself. You seem to speak Japanese very well. But your name is foreign," Tetra smiled. "Are your parents _gaijin_?"

"Sort of," He wasn't in the best mood to talk about his fake identity.

"Sort of, huh?" Tetra repeated him in amusement. "British, maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Well, then Edogawa-chan. What do _you_ wanna talk about?"

_Why not cut to the chase? _Conan shrugged. "Kudo-niisan."

When Tetra looked surprised, Conan continued, "That's what you wanted to ask me about, right?"

"Why yes. Who told you that?"

"Megure-kagesan."

"Ah. I see." She looked highly entertained. "Well then. I wasn't planning on asking you for awhile yet, Edogawa-chan. But why not? I see no harm in it."

_That's a lie. _Conan inwardly smirked.

"Do you have any relation to Kudo Shinichi, Conan?"

"No."

"Really? But you two look so much alike."

"I- I mean… I'm a cousin of his. Distant cousin."

Tetra looked mostly satisfied. "You ever meet Kudo before he disappeared from the media eye?"

"No." _That was basically the truth._

"Have you seen him since he's alleged disappearance?"

"Once or twice."

"Did he appear beaten or injured in any sort of way when you saw him?"

_That was a weird question. _"No."

"Did he show in strange movement in the way he walked or did he smell strange like- per say alcohol?"

_Ha. What is she playing at? _"No."

"Do you know Shinichi-kun to have any strange or shady friends?"

"No," Conan frowned and then added. "But I don't know him well, Tetra-san."

"Ha. I figured as much." Tetra smiled softly.

Conan could see they were just coming upon Teitan High now. His stomach flip-flopped. He hadn't managed to delude the woman at all. If anything- he had been on the defensive the whole time.

"One last question, Conan," Conan looked up. Tetra's ballpoint was tapping the yellow notepaper patiently as she came on an appropriate one to ask. "Did Shinichi ever show any desire of returning home?"

Conan blinked. He didn't know how to answer. He could have blurted out "YES!" like his heart wanted him to but- _did_ Shinichi want to return? He didn't know. He hadn't been Shinichi for so long. Conan wanted to be Shinichi. Conan wanted Ran. Conan wanted to go home. But did Shinichi?

The door clicked as it unlocked. Conan was still left without any sort of answer. Tetra looked on- without any idea of the inner turmoil going on inside the child.

"I don't know," The child answered finally.

"Right." Tetra nodded, as if the question really meant nothing but to fill space on her notebook page. He took leave of her car, feeling incredibly empty. He had made it with three minutes to spare. And just before heading up the sidewalk, he heard Tetra call him again.

Conan turned. Tetra was smiling at his forehead.

"That's one adorable band-aid, Edogawa-chan."

And Conan found himself glaring at his pained reflection as Tetra's window rolled back into place.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

It took me four weeks to write this chapter. FOUR WEEKS! That's why it's so freakin' long! That and because I kept getting dissatisfied and rewrote several sections over and over and over again. One of them being Conan's fainting scene and the vision he got afterwards. That was so incredibly hard to write. It was driving me up a wall.

Okay. Several things I have to talk about. First, I have no clue if Masked Yaiba really was a magician or something like that. So I'm sorry if I got that wrong. ::insert sweatdrop::

Next, _Kodomonohi_ is an actually holiday in Japan. It's called Children's day and I believe it's celebrated on May 5. I think someone told me that Conan/ Shinichi's real birthday was May 4. At least I hope that's right.

I don't much about the holiday other then that they do give out candy to children and they are supposed to extra nice to kids that day. I think kids get the day off too- but I don't know when the cut off age is though. I just assumed Ran was too old.

There are parades too, I think. Ah, well. Conan just didn't get out much that day. Mostly why Ran seemed disappointed when Conan appeared not to be real interested in taking advantage of the holiday.

_Gaijin_ is also what Japanese people call Foreigners who come to Japan to live amongst them. I'm not quite sure, but I think the term is meant to be offensive or something.

If I got any of the information wrong, feel free to correct me. I'm not so sure about it since the books I read this in didn't actually give definitions of the things.

Anyway. So ends another file in Vindicated. Please leave nice long reviews to match this nice long chapter.

And remember, with a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.


	4. Regression

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Jimmy and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

La de da! I am here again folks! Next on my update list- wouldn't you know it- it's this story. Yay to that!

To tell you guys the truth- of the two DC stories I have up- I like this one better. Just because the angst will get incredibly heavy and- yes! An actual loving relationship that I can play with. If you read my other stories you will know that I usually write stories around brother to brother, father to son, or best friend to mentor. I hardly ever write things touching romance cause- well quite frankly, I'm not sappy enough to be a romance writer on a regular basis.

But hopefully this was satisfy both the thrillers and romancers. And on with Vindicated!

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED  
"That's a nasty bruise."  
_Damn this child body._  
"I'll meet you after school, alright? By the court?"  
Ayumi's face vanished in a glare of white.  
_You,_ It said. And then he knew.  
"I need to go to Teitan High. To Ran… Ran-neesan."  
Tetra was smiling at his forehead.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Regression

"And it will fall out as in a complication of diseases, that by applying a remedy to one sore, you will provoke another, and that which removes the one ill symptom produces others."  
-Sir Thomas More

**T**he school bell rang its inborn call providing stimulosus to those children deadened by the long day of robotic politeness and stressful intelligence quotas to meet. The grumpy high scholars left, wishing to have the holiday they were deprived from by age.

Conan watched each of them pass him with little or no interest. He knew their faces but they had long since forgotten his. It made the boy somewhat nostalgic for the days long since gone. No longer famous. Forgotten and forsaken in the face of a invisible child.

People nearly trampled the invisible boy in their rush to get home. Conan knew they would- he had been one of them not so long ago. Those teenagers were selfish because they had to be. It was part of growing up. Something he'd never get the chance to do- least not as Shinichi Kudo.

Conan took shelter beneath what little the basketball hoop and pole could provide. No one gave him a second glance.

Bowing his head and allowing him mind to roll- Conan quickly found how tired he really was. But it wasn't a weariness from a long day and night. Not of limb or eyelids. But a weariness of soul. He was tired of this game that he had to play.

First it was funny, spying, prying, finding out what people never wanted him, Shinichi, to know. Things he wasn't ever supposed to hear. It stopped being funny ten minutes in, when Ran relayed her feelings to him- to Conan. And since then, he found nothing about this shrinking business funny at all.

This story could only have a couple of endings. One- Conan would grow up and Ran would be left not knowing a thing. She'd leave and he'd stay alone. And Shinichi would be hated forever. Two- Conan could get killed or worse, discovered by the organization. Bringing the untimely end to not only his, but also everyone else he knew's lives. Or three- Ran could find out.

And of all these endings, the one of him becoming Shinichi again seemed the least likely. Shinichi wouldn't come back. The bastard didn't want to.

If he could tell her- just let her find out, he'd forgive himself. Leave her clues or just explain it all, that would be bliss. But then again, no. The BO would just hunt her down and kill her- and him along with. That he'd never be able to forgive.

He hated being thought of as a bastard.

"Conan-kun?"

Conan looked up; his eyes dulled over with restless thoughts. He blinked and straitened as soon as he found it was Ran before him.

She flashed her pearly whites- her aqua school uniform illuminating her face and hair in a sort of heavenly aurora. His heart beat faster as he returned the smile.

"That's so sweet of you coming to pick me up, Conan-kun," Ran smiled sweetly while taking the blushing brunettes' hand. "How was your day?"

He fell into step beside her, looking around for traces of Sonoko coming to pester them. He saw none and breathed a small sigh of relief. Annoying little twit, that one was. Any day without her hanging around- was about as good as a day when Kogoro knocks himself unconscious beneficed by excessive amounts of alcohol.

"Alright, I guess," Conan casually replied.

"You guess?" said Ran, "Well, mine was boring."

"Mine too," Conan retorted without thinking.

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that Conan."

She kept talking but strangely Conan could just not hear her words. He watched her lips move. Her hair dance. Her eyes sparkle. Her voice fall over and around him. All of these things were just far too distracting to concentrate on something like words.

Why did he suddenly feel so distant from her? Like he was replaying a dream?

"Conan? Conan, are you alright?"

He snapped back, just for the moment, and lowered his gaze. When he didn't respond, Ran grew more concerned.

"Conan? What's a matter? You look upset."

_I am. Cause you call me that name._

Conan closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. They stopped on the corner, just a block from home. When he looked up at her, all Ran could see was the white glare from the sun and glass harshly hiding his eyes.

His voice was shaking. He was upset. Ran needn't see tears to realize that.

"R-ra...Ran-neesan. If- may I ask you something?"

"Eh. Sure, Conan," Ran then frowned. "Did you and the Detective Boys get in a fight or something."

Conan shook his head roughly. Ran had a feeling that wouldn't be it anyhow. She had a hunch that this, whatever it was, had something to do with Shinichi. She didn't know why, but she could just feel it. Ran knew his name would be spoken.

"Ran... What if- what if Shinichi-niisan never came back?"

"What?"

"What if," Conan said, with much more force. "Shinichi never came back? What if he left you?"

"Shinichi wouldn't do that, silly. He promised me..." Ran began with a chuckle.

Conan cut her off. "What if he lied?"

She could definitely sensed the stress in his voice now. Even a passerby could feel the tension- thick enough to be cut

"If he never came back, Ran, what would you do? Would you- would you still wait?"

Ran was silent, her face filled with a sort of desperate longing. A longing Conan felt every day when he debated whether or not to wear his fake glasses.

This topic was certainly not a new one for Ran, but she took so long... so long to respond.

_Has time stopped?_

Just when Conan felt his legs were surely to buckle before her answer, she responded in a soft milky sort of confidence. One that he had heard himself speak- when he still believed he could break the impossible.

"I'd wait forever."

Conan's heart stopped, trapped in the complexity of her teary-eyed smile. She took his hand, encased it in her own, and then proceeded to lead them to the shanty detective office they both learned to love.

Conan went numb after that phrase was spoken. It was as if she had proclaimed her death sentence. And Conan knew it just might be.

"Hai. Me too, Ran."

And in this moment he could never imagine life without her.

* * *

**"O**tousan! We're home!" Ran's voice chimed from the entryway. It wasn't long before an automatic grunting of "Ojiisan" followed her suite. Conan wasn't ever big on announcing himself to the house on entrance. But it was understandable, seeing how he lived by himself for the past several years. 

Kogoro never rose from his downcast position on the sofa. He had taken his drinks early and the kids realized that tonight would be fairly quiet because of it.

His daughter smiled and draped a blanket around Kogoro's shoulders while as Conan subjectively fluffed a throw pillow. They gently lowered the man into the comforts of his couch and there, let him sleep.

_Crazy old fool. _Conan thought to himself in amusement watching the man's chest rise and fall. _How do you do it so carelessly?_

"What would you like for dinner tonight, Conan?" Ran asked, dumping the scattered beer cans into a spare garbage bag. "Rice, maybe?"

She didn't exactly wait for a response. Quickly tying and setting the filled bag next to the door, Ran wandered into the kitchen- her mind already elsewhere. Conan followed her quietly.

He was still thinking about their conversation that afternoon. How she said she would wait forever... Conan knew he'd have to hold her to that promise. He also knew he'd regret it.

"Deep in thought again, Conan-kun?" Ran chuckled.

Conan watched as she move in tiptoe through all the upper cabinets- her face growing bleaker with each empty compartment she opened.

"I can't believe Dad didn't pick up any food today. What are supposed to eat?" snapped Ran, finally grasping a small box of sunflower seeds.

She sighed- flipped open the top finding the contents only half full. Her face puckered a grimace.

"I guess I could always cook something from scratch." She shrugged- putting the half eaten seeds back. "Soup sound good, Conan?"

"Actually, I'm not hungry." Conan replied, turning his guardian's head.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really. I had lots of candy left over," he patted his pockets as if to indicate their presence. "You don't have to make anything for me."

"Well- okay, Conan," Ran gave him steady scrutiny and then let him go with a "don't eat to much. It's not good for you".

Conan stuffed his hands into his pockets as he ran up the stairs to his room. It was just a precaution, perchance Ran watched him leave. Conan looked like a child eager to chow down on his dear candy he collected though the long holiday. But the truth was Conan collected no candy, was no child, and had no holiday. He was just an actor leaving his role on stage.

Conan carefully shut the door to his room and collapsed on the futon. His stomach growled a reminder but by that time- the recipient was already asleep.

* * *

**R**an knew full well that child had no candy in his pockets. She knew that he was going to bed hungry. She knew he lied, and yet she did nothing about it. 

Ran let the currents of her previous stirs carry the small ladle through the soup. Her face reflected in the creamy red- depressed and bleak.

It had been a hard day. She would have never guessed Conan, of all people, would remind her of Shinichi's absence. The boy was usually so careful about mention his cousin around her. But to bring it up and suggest that he wouldn't come back- Ran knew something was wrong.

But she couldn't place what it might be.

Shinichi didn't usually keep tabs with Conan- mostly with Doctor Agasa. Could it be that Conan overheard some conversation he shouldn't have and it upset him? Could it be he was feeling lonely? Could it be he was jealous of Shinichi?

_But how could he be jealous? _Conan looked up to Shinichi. That's why he always got so overprotective of her. Conan always said he was saving her for Shinichi.

_Was he tired of waiting too?_

Ran let out a small squeal as the ladle made involuntary contact to her wrist. She dropped the wooden spoon and rushed to comfort of cold faucet spitting water.

The water spilled over the burn in lurid stream- unable to remove the ugly red stain the burn had become.

Cringing at the pain, Ran subconsciously looked up the staircase.

"Conan-kun?" She called.

There was no response.

She ascended the steps and called again but received the same reaction. Upon reaching Conan's door, she paused. Holding her breath so as not to disturb the light sleeper, she pushed open the door.

"Conan?" She whispered- spotting the boy on his futon curled into a taut ball.

His only response was his opening eyes. Conan looked ahead- through the distant wall, but never to her.

"Conan, sweetie..."

Ran knelt before the boy and felt his forehead. He was a bit clammy but he didn't have a fever. Not able to quench or confirm her fears- she gave the child a light shake.

"Conan-kun. Wake up, Conan-kun."

The mini detective looked up at her weakly for a moment and then resumed his daydreaming with a soft, "I'm fine, Ran."

"No. No, I don't think so," Ran retorted harsher than she intended, tightly clenching her fists.

She had all but forgotten her injury until now. The pain surged up her arm as a reminder to not brandish her arms so. Cursing silently to herself- she rose to her feet again.

"I'll go get you some soup. Sit tight, Conan-kun."

As soon as she left the room, Conan felt his consciousness waning. No sooner than he realized this, did everything go white.

* * *

_**H**e was taller. Walking and moving with purpose. There was something in his hand. Something he had to handle with care. Something he knew perfectly well how to use._

_One bullet, two bullet, three bullet, four._

_Shinichi was there just for the moment. Just for one reason. And he wasn't expecting to run into anyone. _

_Looking for something. Something important._

_There was a voice and he turned. Kogoro was looking at him. He looked shocked- looking as if he were seeing a ghost._

'_She's gone.' His lips moved._

_Kogoro said not a thing. He looked sad now. Real sad._

_How will you use it? What will you do?_

_Kogoro was talking but there was no sound. The old man seemed to be trying to stop him. Shinichi wouldn't let himself be stopped._

_Arms grabbed at him with intentions to keep him. He pulled away and away and away and fell._

"**Conan-kun?"**

_He moved towards the light- feeling something pulling him forward and down._

_Join her. Join her. The voices continued to scream. Join her. Join her. _

_He was dead or dying. Shinichi wasn't sure which. Blood was pouring. Someone was screaming his name. His name..._

"**CONAN!?!"**

_Kudo Shinichi._

_And the arms pulled him down._

_You, the lips moved._

* * *

**T**he world was spinning when Conan came to. His head was throbbing, and Ran was next to him- eyes filled with great concern. 

"Don't move, Conan." She said, her voice washing over him like a dream.

She checked his eyes and then his limbs. When the pain died down enough so that he could see, Conan realized he was at the base of the staircase.

"Ran- I..."

"Shhh," She hushed. "You don't seem to have a concussion. And I think you didn't break anything... I guess it would be safe to move you."

The teen took him by the hand and led him to the sofa, his head throbbing all the while. There she set up a place where he could sit without disturbing the unconscious Mr. Mouri. She promised soup and went to retrieve it.

In this moment's interlude, Conan came upon the conclusion that he was delusional.

This strange dream he kept having- it could probably get him killed. If it tried hard enough, that is.

Feeling his neck starting to chafe from the heavy medallion, Conan removed and set it tenitively on the coffee table. It grinned up at him softly through the low light.

He felt his eyes begin to droop again.

And by the time Ran had returned with soup- Conan had fallen asleep.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please R&R!

Alright. Not my best of chapters- but I did try.

I think a couple of people asked me either or not Hattori would be in any of my fictions. And no he won't be appearing in Going Down, but he will be in Vindicated.

And when he does show up- he has a fairly big role. I'm gonna like writing him.

This was sort of like the No Immunity For a Diplomat Episode. Rachel keeps running to get Conan soup instead of doctor- this time though. lol.

One thing that I disliked about this chapter was the fact that it was a spacer chapter. There was no real advancement of the plot in this one. It was just a bunch of worries, feelings, and dreams crammed together. And it was hard to get down.

Anyway it's down now! And posted up too!

And so ends the 4th file of Vindicated.

With a keen eye for detail- One truth prevails!


	5. There Is Only One Truth

**Vindicated**

Disclaimers: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Shinichi and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

I decided, since Going Down is at a decent stopping point- to continue this story. I really want to get to the juicy action. Right now it's being kind of dull.

I promise that this story will start getting interesting real soon. Hopefully- this chapter will go fast. We need to get to main plot instead of shooting around the bush.

Onward with the next chapter!

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED  
He was tired of this game that he had to play.  
"Conan? What's a matter? You look upset."  
"Ran... What if- what if Shinichi-niisan never came back?"  
"I'd wait forever."  
He was just an actor leaving his role on stage.  
_One bullet, two bullet, three bullet, four.  
You, the lips moved._  
And by the time Ran had returned with soup- Conan had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: There Is Only One Truth 

"It is an old maxim of mine that when you have excluded the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."  
-Conan Doyle

**M**orning came softly- lining the apartment with a kind glow. It chased away the lingering nightmares with its overwhelming strength. When, at last, the sunlight was able to stretch itself over the couch, it was already well past ten o'clock.

Kogoro's consciousness surfaced from a pleasant dream, of holding another woman he couldn't have, very reluctantly. He waited quietly in the shields of his shut eyelids- not quite ready to wake and face a sober morning.

Attempting to pull himself back into the imaginary, Kogoro shifted. But something hindered his movement.

The shock hit Kogoro like a ton of bricks. He felt again- thumbing the shoulder that was definitely not his own. The frame was delicate and young. Kogoro found his heart racing- almost afraid to open his eyes and find it another false dream.

Grinning like an idiot- he opened his eyes. Almost immediately- his smile disappeared.

Conan was leaning against him- in a deep undisturbed slumber. His bangs were pushed to one side- revealing the band-aid, the smirking taunt of a magician, at the elder detective. Kogoro sighed in deep disappointment and resisted the urge to push the child to the floor.

The digital clock blinked 10:57 from the sun drenched desktop. Kogoro frowned and then looked to the chair across from him- where Ran rested softly. Her cheek pressed delicately against her shoulder- sleeping upright and quiet.

It was almost as if she realized he was watching her- for she suddenly blinked and awoke.

"Otousan," She smiled. "Ah. You're awake."

"And you're late," Kogoro frowned nodding over his shoulder to the clock.

Her face blanched as she quickly jumped to her feet. "Oh no! Is that really the time?!"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Kogoro yawned. "I'll call you in at school. But-..." He frowned eying her peculiarly. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Ran stretched- a little more relaxed at her father's generous offer. "Conan-kun wasn't feeling well last night."

Her face darkened as she eyed the sleeping child. Kogoro looked to Conan too- not so surprised by Conan's illness. The boy slept onward, unlike Ran, completely unaware that he had a audience.

"He fell down the stairs last night."

"Down the stairs?" Kogoro repeated, only mildly concerned. "Why? Was he goofing off?"

"No," her frown deepened. "He said he was fine but I was worried for him. I went to get him something to eat and he fell down the stairs. A nasty fall- right down the stairs."

"Why were you worried?" Kogoro inquired. "And what do you mean? He just randomly took a tumble down the stairs?"

"He wasn't acting well. He was quiet and asking strange questions. I was just worried- that's all," Ran sputtered defensively, "That and he kept- iunno. When he fell he had the strangest expression on his face... like- he meant to fall."

Ran knotted her hands deep into her lap- her face flushed a hot pink. She shook her head hastily and responded to the silence with a quick, "No. I'm just exaggerating. He couldn't- why would Conan-kun purposely fall down the stairs?"

Her father didn't answer her- but instead cast a look at the child beside him. Conan slept peacefully onward and Kogoro found his frown sagging even farther down.

"Ran?" He said in calculation. "Did he fall asleep after he fell down the stairs?"

"Uh- Yes, he did."

"Dammit!" Kogoro suddenly spat harshly. "He could have had a concussion! Ran! You should never let a person fall asleep after a head injury like that!!!"

"But- But I checked and-!"

Ran's stammers went unheard. She had never seen her father so upset. He quickly rose and lifted Conan's light body up in his arms. His face twisted with a mixture of anger and urgency, Kogoro ordered for his daughter to help him call a taxi.

"What for... Dad?!" Ran cried, chasing her father out the door in her slippers.

"We have to take Conan to the hospital!" Kogoro spat, hurrying down the apartment steps. "He's sleeping far too deeply! He may be in a coma!"

Ran's face blanched with fear. Frozen on the last step of the apartment complex, she watched as her father frantically tried to catch a taxi driver's attention.

And in his haste, Kogoro tossed Conan's head just a bit but just enough. Slowly the blue eyes opened, and looked up in annoyance at their captor.

Kogoro froze- finally able to catch a taxi- and met Conan's gaze.

"Ojisan. What are you doing?" Conan muttered grumpily from his awkward perch.

Ran couldn't help it. It was just too bizarre a scene. Before either of them could regain their wits, Ran burst out into a fit of laughter.

That didn't improve their moods any.

* * *

**  
H**e put on his biggest smile. It didn't fool Ran though. 

"Let me see the thermometer, Conan-kun."

"Oh come on, Ran-neesan. Even if I did have a fever you wouldn't let me go."

She gave him that look. The look he despised so much. Grumpily, Conan handed the object over.

She glanced over the temperature and frowned, "Well you still have a slight fever..."

"Slight! Slight! I won't die if I go to school!" Conan riposted. "Please Ran-neesan! You have to let me go!"

The teenager smiled and ruffled back his bangs- just because she knew he hated it.

"Sure. You can go to school, Conan-kun."

The triumph on Conan's face made Ran smile all the more. He had only been bedridden a day and he acted as if he was jailed for years. His restlessness reminded her so much of a certain detective she had once known.

_I wonder if Tetra has found him yet. Does Shinichi even know he has a stalker?_

Conan strapped on his book bag with amazing haste- and then proceeded to stuff his feet into his new sneakers. Ran only chuckled- already prepared for the morning's departure,

"I'm not gonna leave you, Conan-kun."

"Sure," Conan retorted- having a rather fierce argument with his left foot and shoe. "You say that now."

The shoe finally fit- and like Cinderella and her Prince they made their way to the exit.

Surrounded in laughter and happiness, Conan bounded out the door at Ran's side. He still wanted her- He still cared. But for the moment- just the moment, Conan was glad just to be alive. And glad just to be with her.

Wrapped up in the promise of a new day- Conan almost didn't see her standing there. And even as they turned he still didn't notice, save for the spot she caught in corner of his eye. But when Conan did, notice, all other things melted away. And then the teen-turned-kid realized, with a start, that his happiness might soon be short lived.

Tetra brushed past him on her way into the Detective Agency. Conan watched her- eyes wide and face pale. An outsider, with enough clues and persistence, could figure it out all too well. Tetra was this persistent outsider. And this truth was far too simple and easy to miss- even if it did seemed somewhat improbable.

She moved with such bold determination- her elegant body looking out of place. Tetra didn't see Conan. She only saw what lay inside the Detective office. What answers she might get. What money would reel in at her discovery. What lives she could ruin.

_Interviews. She's interviewing everyone Shinichi knows- everyone_ I_ know._

"Conan-kun. Come on. We'll be late."

"Coming." Conan chirped- eyes still nervously on the Detective Agency.

_Damn. It's all up to you, Ojisan. Don't say anything too suspicious._

Conan turned and caught up with his teenage guardian. But the worry was still far from leaving his mind.

* * *

**  
I**t didn't leave the whole day. Bothering him relentlessly through math problems and English verses. At the end of the day he hardly waited for Ran to keep pace. He had to know what was revealed- exactly how much a secret he had left. 

He had to know where he stood.

He had to know- if Ran would know sooner than he'd like. Sooner than was safe.

_Damn all meddling reporters... Damn them all._

"Ojisan! We're home!" Conan practically shouted through aspirated gasps.

The door swung open and nearly off it's hinges at it's rude awakening. Ran caught it before it decided to recoil back upon the nine year old. Her breath was short too, unable to formulate much of a greeting to the detective somewhere in the apartment.

"Otousan? Where are you?" She was finally able to sputter.

"Here."

Both pairs of eyes turned to see Kogoro- slumped on his desk skimming through a binder full of pictures. Conan figured he had never see the man so sober before.

His eyes were soft yet determined at the same time. The boy did a somewhat awkward bounce when removing his shoes so as to get a better view of what was written on the binder's cover. Conan's heart did a flip in his chest as he saw what exactly the old man was looking through.

Photo albums.

_No! No! It can't possibly be! She couldn't have- could she?!_

"Otousan? What are you doing?" Ran asked innocently- coming up beside her father.

Kogoro quickly shut the binder and stuffed out of her line sight. Beneath, Conan could just make out forms of important looking value.

"Studying some new case files," Kogoro cast her a funny stare. "Miss Tetra came to see me today. About Kudo-san."

"Really now?" Ran asked, sitting down in a seat that Tetra herself might have taken. "What did she ask?"

"The normal questions you would inquire about missing persons." Richard shrugged.

He was still eyeing her funny. But not eyeing Conan. Not even noticing Conan. The boy came closer- as if in fear of waking the lion.

_Did he really know? Why is acting so funny? Of course he knows- _Conan blanched. _He just doesn't want to break Ran's heart. Oh damn! The visions! They were true! Agh!_

Conan pulled at his hair roughly still not drawing _enough_ attention to himself. _I sound like Hattori! Shoot me! Somebody, please, just shoot me!_

"She asked me a lot of questions about you and him."

Both Conan and Ran looked up at that.

"Questions- about me and Shinichi?" Rachel inquired saving Conan the need.

"Yeah," Richard smiled. "I had a hard time answering them. Ran- I know that you and Shinichi grew up together but... How close are you two?"

Ran and Conan both went bright red at that. In spite of himself, Conan even looked to Ran for an answer.

"Hm." Ran replied fighting off her embarrassment. "Just friends. Just real good friends, dad."

She cast Conan a glare as if daring him to correct her. Conan only slunk away- reassuring her secret was safe.

"She's going to question that," Kogoro frowned leaning back in his arm chair. "When you go next."

"What?!" Both kids responded in bewilderment.

"She is." Kogoro nodded, finally giving Conan a look. "You might want to be prepared."

Conan let off a visible shiver. Those eyes were on him. Never had they been so _directly_ on him- calculating and searching his face for flaws. Conan held his breath. He could almost see the lips- forming the word he never wanted to actually hear.

"I gotta go!" Conan announced suddenly making way for the door.

"Con-?!"

"I just remembered I was supposed to go talk-er... play with Ai-san today. I'll be back later!" Conan waved behind him- avoiding the eyes that followed him out.

* * *

**"W**hat do you mean she talked to you too!" 

"Exactly what I said, Shinichi-kun." Agasa smiled softly trying to straiten bookshelf that looked beyond repair.

Agasa had tested another experiment- in his living room this time. Conan missed out of the details of the invention but it was enough that Conan knew it would explode. It always exploded. He guessed that he should count their blessings this time. The Professor retained not a scratch and at least most of the smoke had been vacated from the house now.

"Professor!" Conan whined tearing his eyes from the wreckage. "What did you tell her!?"

"Nothing." Agasa frowned casting a couple of charred items over his shoulder. "Only that you were a old friend of mine and I hadn't see you for a couple of months. I said it was perfectly normal," Agasa chirped getting into story mode. "The boy has a tendency to go were the wind takes him. Or cases in our case, right?"

He nudged Conan playfully but the boy did not return the smile. Conan let out a loud huff of frustration and plopped down on the lopsided couch.

His frown deepened at the discomfort. The explosion must have blown one of the feet that used to hold it up.

"Perfect." Conan sighed leaning forward as the couch leaned with him.

"Shinichi?" Agasa asked in concern, taking the seat beside his detective friend. The couch groaned in response. "Shinichi? What's this all about? You don't usually get _this_ bothered by someone asking about you."

"That's just it, Professor. She's not _just_ asking about me," Conan sighed. "I think she's made the old man realize a thing or two about me... and Shinichi."

"Well... That was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Wha-?!"

"Well it was, Shinichi," Agasa sighed softly. "Your parents knew you when you were younger. They could recognize your face. You're their son. You used to hang around Ran all the time as a child. It's only natural that, with all the time Kogoro's been with Conan, that he'd start to recognize the Shinichi in you."

"But he's a drunk old man!"

"So it took him longer than most." Agasa frowned. "But the question is not how to make Kogoro forget- but rather to make you and Kogoro deal with it. He can't go telling everyone that Kudo Shinichi is living in his house."

"He won't." Conan frowned, pulling his knees up to his chest. "At least I don't think he will. He's managed not to accuse me in front of Ran."

"Well there you go." Agasa smiled. "But know this," He rose a lecturing finger. "You could be jumping to conclusions. Kogoro may be suspicious but that doesn't mean he _knows_ yet. So just lie low. Knowing Kogoro- it will all be over with the next drink."

Agasa rose from the couch- lightening it's burden. He stretched lazily and then offered, "You want something to drink then, Shinichi-kun? I have some tea that will make you feel even better after that head cold of yours."

"Professor... She's going to question Ran soon too."

Agasa looked over at the boy sitting quietly on the dismembered sofa. His head was resting against his knees- the boy looked absolutely desolate.

_I suspect he may need something stronger than tea_.

"Ran too- huh?" Agasa frowned, taking back his seat. "So you think that Miss Tetra will arise some questions in Ran as well?"

"Yes." Conan looked round his knees at the Professor. "What should I do?"

"Relax, boy." Agasa smiled. "Acting rashly will only get you into trouble. Don't worry so much. _We are all still here_."

Conan blinked and looked at the Professor but the man had already continued. Conan drowned out all other words that followed- listening only to that one phrase- over and over.

We are all still here.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"Do you want me to borrow the bowtie for awhile? You know- so I can make a few phone calls while you're with Ran and the others?"

"Don't bother." Conan huffed, pushing himself off the couch. "Ran always thinks I'm drugged or something when you use it. Says I talk like a old man."

Agasa laughed whole heartily at Conan's bitter remark. "Well see you then, Shinichi-kun. I hope it gets better for you."

"And be careful," He added softly at the boy's exit.

Conan gave a wave only to stop at the door as Haibara reached the bottom of the staircase. They gave each other awkward stares until finally the detective spoke, "I'm sorry, Haibara. For being so harsh the other day."

"No biggy." She shrugged heading off to the living room.

Conan watched her leave- somewhat miffed by her response. But he took it just the same. That was Haibara for you.

"No biggy?" Conan repeated in amusement. "She's hanging around too many kids."

"Kudo."

Conan whirled about. Haibara was giving him the most peculiar expression... she was smiling. The detective-turned-shrimp could only blink at that.

"You might want to stop her. Don't let Tetra turn Ran on you."

"Uh... Hai." Conan nodded determinedly.

"Good luck!" Haibara shouted at his exit.

* * *

**T**etra trembled with great excitement as she shuffled through her notes. She had nearly everything- every detail on this Kudo boy. His friends, family, blood type, favorite things, even his assumed fears. This boy was a wonder. A miracle maker. Much like his distant cousin, Conan. 

He was a hottie, that he was.

People would want to read about this pretty face. A famous detective- good looking and was even part American. The story could turn heads anywhere. He was missing. Missing for an entire year and the only contact he's made were the occasional cases he solved under a different name (and man, was that a pain to get out of the inspector) and the phone calls to a Ms. Mouri.

The very woman she was most anxious to meet.

"Miss Tetra?"

"Ah," The brunette practically bounced out of her chair to that voice. "Ran-san!"

"Yes. Hello." Ran smiled awkwardly as Tetra took Rachel's hand in a friendly shake. "You wanted to ask me some questions?"

"Ah yes. And I do believe... you have all the answers- Ran-san." Tetra grinned.

Ran shrugged nervously.

* * *

**H**e wasn't late. He hoped he wasn't late... 

"Ran!?"

He arrived just as the door the detective's office opened.

"Ran-neesan?!"

Conan looked up at the teenager with large pleading eyes. Ran cocked her head sightly and smiled, "What is it, Conan-kun?"

"What did she ask you, Ran-neesan? What all did she ask you about Shinichi-niisan?"

"Hmm," Rachel smiled. "It was alright, Conan-kun. She just wanted some clues to help find Shinichi. I just gave her-..."

"But what if Shinichi doesn't want to be found?!" Conan cried, startling Ran into silence.

She stood- staring down the boy before. Feeling as if she had betrayed something dear- something she didn't know she had to protect, Ran couldn't answer.

"Shinichi-niisan might have a good reason for not coming back," Conan continued in a much softer voice. "Maybe- maybe he doesn't want to."

"Why wouldn't he... Conan!" Ran demanded grabbing the boy. "You've talked to him, haven't you? What did Shinichi say, Conan?! What did Shinichi say to you?!"

Conan shook his head roughly only making Ran angrier.

"Conan! Tell me where Shinichi is!!!"

"Oh." A small voice made them turn.

Ran flushed as Tetra stood somewhat baffled in the doorframe- staring at the quarreling couple. She brushed back a loose hair and smirked softly at the two,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Tetra-san!" Ran called just as the woman made her way to the exit.

"Yes?"

And Ran faltered. She was going to sick the reporter on the boy. On Conan. That was what she intended to do. To get him to tell her where Shinichi was. But the sad and desperate look in Conan's eyes made her stop. It made her sick and made her hesitate.

_But what if Shinichi doesn't want to be found?!_

"Never mind. Have a good day, Miss Tetra-san."

Tetra gave a curt nod in response, got in her already flagged taxi, and took off. Ran watched her go sadly knowing that she had let a chance slip through her fingers.

"Conan."

Conan froze in mid escape. Funny how Ran always did that to him. Although nothing about Ran's wrath was _that_ funny.

He turned, with a great reluctance, to face his teenage guardian. But what met his eyes was not the burning hellfire he had expected. Tears. Tears were coming down Ran's cheeks.

"I don't want to know where Shinichi is anymore." Ran muttered determinedly through sobs. "Tell him that. Tell him- Tell him I just... I just want him to come home."

_No. Don't make me say it. _

"Shinichi-niisan will come home. I know he will."

_And the bastard returns._

* * *

**  
R**an watched the rain pour outside the large glass windows of her home. It hadn't stopped all day. But yet nobody seemed to ever be home. 

Leaning against the window pane, Ran could just make out the silhouettes of the poor souls caught in this hellish storm. They were few and far between. But they were still there- clinging to their slickers for warmth. The wind was whistling so hard, Ran could hear it. No fool could cart an umbrella around in that.

Hurricane like conditions. Was a perfect spring day.

And at least a week since Tetra tiring investigations started. Since then it was inquires day in and out. Kogoro had long since lost the patience and Ran the interest.

Each and every question she answered made her miss the stupid jerk more. She figured her longing was pretty evident by now. Even Conan seemed more cautious around her.

Ran's head snapped to the sound of footsteps heading for the door. Conan paused only momentarily at her stare.

"Where are you going, Conan-kun?" Ran muttered, genuinely hurt at his sudden departure.

"I have to go pick something up at Doctor Agasa's. I'll be back soon."

He flashed a smile that Ran both hated and loved, "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone."

"Hm." Ran smiled tenderly in return. She could have sworn it was Shinichi who smiled and said that- but to her, nowadays, everyone was Shinichi.

"Don't stay out long."

"I won't."

"And take a jacket!"

The slam of the door left Ran with an incredibly hallow feeling inside. She sighed softly and leaned against in the pane just in time to see Conan's dark figure race the rain towards the Doctor's house.

"Hm. I hope he remembered his jacket..."

It didn't seem like she was sitting there long when the phone rang. She stared at it for a moment- watching it ring until finally picking it up.

"Hello. Detective Mouri Agency."

"_Hey Ran."_

Ran's heart flipped and landed awkwardly somewhere in the pits of her stomach. Watching the rain wash the world, Ran found the strength to smile.

"Shinichi."

* * *

**S**omewhere in the on other side of the waterfall like night, a boy sat propped between a bowtie and phone. He fell into the softness of her voice. In a way he need this, far more than she needed it. 

Conan would usually take a random pay phone on the street- but the last time he had done so he retained an annoying visitor who wanted to play with his voice changing 'toy'. Conan was able to brush the incident of- but it took a lot of convincing lies to tide that one over.

The spot he chose for this night was the bottom floor a old hotel that was working on it's renovation. Thanks to some snooping, help from the detective boys, Conan was able to find that the phone had not yet been disconnected.

And he figured they wouldn't charge a eight year old for breaking and entering. Including when most of the doors weren't in place yet.

As Genta would say it, _"They had it coming to them."_

"_I missed you so much, Shinichi."_ No matter how many times she said it- it still forever brought a smile to his lips. It was good to know.

"I miss you too."

_With all my heart._

"_Then why don't you just come home, Shinichi?"_

"Ha. I wish it were that simple."

"_Why can't it be?"_

"This case. It has me tied in knots, Ran."

"_They never did before."_

"This time it's different."

"_If the case is so hard then drop it. It's been nearly a year, Shinichi... Come home."_

"I can't just drop it," Conan frowned, pulling the bowtie closer. "I can't let those responsible escape."

_And I won't let them. I'll make them pay, Ran. For what they did to us._

"I promise I'll be home soon."

"_Define soon."_

"I can't. You know I can't."

"_Well, I can't wait just keep waiting for you, Shinichi. Just who do you take me for?"_

The second where Conan was supposed to say something clever or comforting filled up with a thought that he never meant to repeat. Before he said it, he knew he shouldn't. After he said it- he knew he screwed himself over.

"I'd wait forever."

The silence afterwards was agonizingly long.

"_I can't_ believe_ you."_ Came the reply. _"You little creep. You had Conan spy on me, didn't you!"_

"No Ran. I wouldn't- I couldn't-!"

"_I can't believe you would do this to me. I can't believe you would do this, _Conan_! He really looks up to you, you know?! How dare you!"_

"Ran- no!"

"_I hate you, Kudo Shinichi! I hate you!"_

Conan flinched, expecting to hear the slamming of the receiver and the unpleasant but yet all to familiar dial tone. But instead he heard a door shut and a new voice speak. Conan assumed it to be Kogoro.

_Who's...on th... phone?_

"_Nobody. Just a baka."_ Unfortunately, Ran's voice came in loud and clear.

_Is... Kudo?_

"_Yes. It is."_

_No! Hang up... tapped! She... find him!_

Conan didn't have time to wonder why Kogoro was warning him. He didn't have time to hang up the receiver. But he had just enough time to duck as the flash light burned over to where he sat seconds before.

He pulled his tiny body under the desk as the footsteps neared. The high heels clapped the hard tile surface as they came. Voices still came from the phone- crying his name into the dead night air.

The storm blew on outside while one began to brew in.

Conan tensed as he heard the receiver move back into place- cutting the voices short. His heart wouldn't stop beating. He was sure he'd be heard.

"I've caught you. Now come out from behind the desk, Kudo. Isn't hiding just somewhat juvenile for a great detective such as yourself?"

_Lady, you have no idea._

"Do I have to come get you?"

Conan tightened his grip on the bowtie as the flashlight glare started to work it's way around the desk corner. He, with nervous hands, flipped- blindly, it to its highest and most painful frequency. Crossing his fingers and closing his eyes, Conan took a deep breath.

And just as the light struck his foot he let loose hell.

Tetra stumbled back from the pounding noise. The flashlight was ripped from her grasp- and shattered eerily on the unpolished floors. Windows quivered and dogs from the distance joined the painful song.

Conan didn't stop until Tetra's knees hit the floor- and when his own ears popped.

Taking the second, his only second, Conan fled. There was no place to hid- no place at all. Hoping against hope, Conan pressed himself as flat as he could manage against the corner wall.

Lighting flashed far too often than he would have liked.

As disoriented at Tetra was- it wouldn't have mattered much.

She stumbled to her feet- unable find the source of the noise nor her prey. The halls- to her- were deserted.

Her searching lead her nowhere fast. Coming upon the decision that he must have already escape- Tetra stumbled right past Conan's hiding nook.

Her ears sting rung and her head was beginning to pound. But above all else she was disappointed in herself. Shinichi would be more careful next time. Couldn't use the same trick twice. It would be harder the next time.

She reached the large unfinished glass doors. Indifferently, Tetra gazed at the cold gray complexion that her reflection cast- feeling it fit quite well.

Conan took this moment as one for a hasty retreat.

But neither had timed the moment of the flash. When Zeus hurled his adored bolt across the blanched heaven- it did far more damage then scaring the child in bed- or adding a unwanted effect to movie in the making.

The flash lit not only her reflection but that of a figure behind her as well. He was there- pressed pathetically against the wall corner like a deer caught in the headlights. Why it was none other than her friend, Edogawa Conan. His face was as white as a sheet, and his eyes were the bluest blue they had ever been.

Their eyes met in a fierce deadlock of fear and confusion. None could beat the other in either category.

And Tetra couldn't help but wonder how he appeared.

But his terrified expression answered it all, if only in a befuddled and somewhat bizarre way. She knew. She knew.

He pried himself from the wall and ran. Conan sprinted out from one storm and into the other unaware but yet fully aware of the damage done. He ran faster than his legs could normally support-

But he could never outrun the revealed truth.

Tetra stayed where she discovered it, transfixed at her own reflection. She smiled at the smirk her reflection returned.

"Is that so, Edogawa-chan."

To Be Continued...

Please R & R!

I stayed up all night writing this because the computer ate it the first time through. I started crying I was so upset- but it's done now.

And yes, Heiji and Kazuha will be in this story. So you guys can stop asking me about that. ;) But they will not be in Going Down. That story is too short to have too many people popping up for a visit. That and- when I wrote it- Conan didn't even know Heiji yet.

And yes, I will be using Heiji's Japanese name not the English. Harley Hartwell is Heiji Hattori for those of you who don't know. But I'll just the Japanese for him because it's awkward that he'd have a English name and his girlfriend- who hasn't shown up in the dub yet- to not.

I hope you all liked the ending. It was a lot longer than I thought it would be. It was actually supposed to longer then this but- I had to cut it off because I felt like I was rambling.

That and the computer ate all my previous work.

So on that note I leave you with the next file of Vindicated.

Please review and remember-

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.


	6. Outlined In Blood

**Vindicated**

Disclaimers: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Jimmy and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

I would update Going Down if it weren't for the fact that I am somewhat at a block on how to start it. So at the moment I am waiting for inspiration to come back to me on that story.

On another note- this story has now gotten into the more exciting portion. Things will start getting more and more intriguing from this point, obviously, now that Tetra has an idea of who Conan really is.

But with great power comes great responsibility, ne?

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED  
"He fell down the stairs last night."  
She gave him that look.  
"I'm not gonna leave you, Conan-kun."  
Photo albums.  
"Questions- about me and Shinichi?"  
"What did you tell her?"  
We are all still here.  
"Tell him that. Tell him- Tell him I just... I just want him to come home."  
"Hm. I hope he remembered his jacket..."  
"I'd wait forever."  
"Do I have to come get you?"  
She knew. She knew.  
But he could never outrun the revealed truth.  
"Is that so, Conan-kun."

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Outlined In Blood

"You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today."  
-Abraham Lincoln

**S**he stared in trepidation at the receiver; only just hearing its incessant dial tone fill the heavy air around them. It had been done- and she had been the bait. Shinichi had been caught.

_But what if Shinichi-niisan doesn't want to be found!_

Ran fell helpless to her knees, letting the phone hang itself off the drop of her father's desk. Its cries still remained- a perpetual murmur of stifled sadness.

_No. _Ran's heart cried. _This is all my fault._

Tears poured relentlessly down her reddened cheeks, hitting the floor and chilling the silence. Her fists clenched the floor, so hard, unable to find grip to the precipice. She was lost and falling. Falling so far.

Kogoro draped his arms about the child and held her close. She sobbed quietly and obediently in his arms.

_Forgive me, Shinichi. This is all my fault._

* * *

**"N**o!" Conan screamed thrusting another fist into the unmoving wall. "No! It can't have happened! I can't be!"

His fist bled with his tears and falling heart. The rain lamented his woes from Heaven, drenching his skin and soul. No luck. He just had no luck with his lies. And now he would pay for making them.

Still not feeling the blows, he took another punch. But this time there was a crack- and something shot up his arm to the brain stem. Pain. But nothing like the one in his heart. Conan instinctively grabbed his wound and immediatly regretted the action. Pain surged even more, bringing tears to the young detective's already waterlogged eyes. It had to be broken. The fingers just couldn't take the abuse his pain pushed them through.

Conan crumbled, down the wall he had hated, and cried. His knees supported Conan's face, and his hands curled about each other in his lap. Blood stained his shirt, and joined the rain drops.

As if Heaven was bleeding woes for him.

Conan rose his heavy head- weighed down by the rain and wet. He had his time to cry, and now he needed to save Ran. He couldn't protect her from the truth- but he could tell her himself. Before Tetra gave her the twisted story of an onlooker.

Maybe they could run away together. Although that was too much to hope for. Ran would hate him, but she would be safely hidden away with her father. Perhaps she wouldn't even have to hide. If he confronted the organization himself... maybe...

Conan clenched his wound tighter, thinking the option through. If he handed himself over, they would kill him... or torture him. It didn't matter much to him now. But the real question would be if they'd leave Ran and her father alone? And the answer that came to him was _yes_. They would. If they got what they wanted. If they weren't lead to believe that Ran and her father had been hiding him.

They would be safe.

And Conan breathed a sigh of relief.

So the plan would be to tell Ran and then disappear. For good. It was foolproof- as long as she didn't try to follow. But if Ran asked questions- she would die. So Ran had to know to be quiet. Just for awhile longer. She would have to know that she wouldn't be able to bring him back.

She would have to know that Shinichi's dead.

Conan rose, knowing that he had to do this. It would be his last virtue to the world and the hardest to accomplish.

_Ran please forgive me. I never meant to make you cry._

Conan dashed off. Out of the alleyway and into the torrents of the storm. The streets were slick but bare. No other soul dared to brave the storm like he had. Not at this hour anyway.

Blood trailed his trek, slipping into the gutters of the street unnoticed. And still he ran. Ran back home to the person who he knew would soon know everything wanted and everything unwanted. No trail to follow him to her. He could die in peace.

And at the crosswalk, Conan didn't bother to look for a sign to pass. His heart was with Ran. And his mind was on all the things he had to destroy so she could not be harmed. His life and his love for her.

Instinctively, Conan reached down his shirt.

_The medallion._

Conan froze, halfway to safety and halfway to hell, thinking of the object. _Where is it? Where did I put it?_

He remembered all too late where it was. And before he could pick up his journey again- he was in the flood lights of an oncoming car.

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

**"Y**es. Alright. We'll let you know," were the last pieces of conversation Doctor Agasa heard when shaking his umbrella and removing his shoes at the entryway. 

Ai came around the corner, handheld in hand, looking grim. It was as if she expected someone to be with him.

"What's up, Ai-chan?" Agasa grinned his usual welcome.

"That was Ran-neechan. She was calling to see if we had seen Conan-kun. Apparently he lied about coming to visit us." Ai said in her usual monotone.

Agasa let off a chuckle, "Typical of him. You should have said he was here. Conan will be in trouble later. Probably just went to give Ran a call-."

"There's more," Ai interrupted. Her voice, if possible, had become even more grave. "She was calling to see if Shinichi-san had been here too."

"What?" Agasa gasped right on cue.

"Yeah," Ai continued wearily. "She said that they have reason to believe Miss Tet-whose-it tapped the phone line. Shinichi-san called tonight... She said they lost phone connection after several seconds of silence. Silence in which she believed that Shinichi-san went hiding or running-

"Where are you going?" Ai muttered as Agasa quickly slipped back on his sopping shoes.

"Out. I have a bad feeling..." Agasa glanced back her way, looking more serious than she could ever remember seeing him. "If Ran calls about anything more- call my cell. If Shinichi calls- chew his ear off for giving an old man worries."

"Will do." Ai saluted as the professor bounded out the doorway again.

_I hope I'm wrong._ Ai's mind whispered darkly watching the doctor's shadow disappear under the curtain of rain. _I hope the end hasn't come upon us._

* * *

**K**ogoro fiddled with the moon half of the medallion- weaving it in between his fingers indifferently as Ran paced behind him.

"Yes. Thank you. Let us know." Ran hung up, tears forming in her eyes again.

Kogoro looked up,"No word?"

"No. I can't find Conan-kun anywhere. And no one's seen Shinichi," Ran's voice faltered to a small whisper. "Oh dad. I'm so worried. What could have happened to those two?"

Kogoro pulled himself off the couch, still twiddling with the medallion in his hand.

"I wouldn't worry about Conan. He's probably off playing somewhere. He's a kid- but a tough kid. And as for Kudo," Richard paused his twirling for a thought. "I'm sure he's just fine."

Ran swallowed her tears and focused on the object in her father's possession.

"Otousan? Where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" Kogoro answered, looking at it as if realizing it was there for the first time. "I found it on the coffee table. Is it yours?"

"N-no," Ran shook her head. "It's Conan's... He wore it everywhere- why is it here?"

"Got me." Kogoro shrugged. "It's a pretty little trinket, aint it?"

Ran watched as her father continued to twirl it. Her eyes watched it cut the air- and her heart. _Oh Conan. Now I'm even more worried..._

* * *

_**T**he pain had been incredible._

_He had felt himself flip and roll. He had even seen his feet above his head. And then there was nothing. Not even pain._

_So... That's what the sky looks like?_

The rain was no longer pelting on his face. He felt cold. Shinichi slowly opened his eyes focusing on the downside of an umbrella. Someone- some person was standing over him, looking concerned.

"Damn. You're one lucky kid."

The man was rough shaven, and his eyes were dark. The clothes that hung off his body were tough and scary looking. He was used to this weather- a homeless person perhaps? But then why was he on the floor and the man over him? What happened? He just- just couldn't remember... Ran. Where was Ran?

"Where... Wh-where's Ran?" Shinichi relayed his thoughts to the stranger.

The man didn't answer, looking him over solemnly. He was muttering things to himself while examining him. Things Shinichi couldn't hear but knew were meant for adult ears.

Shinichi tried to be a bit louder, "Where's Ran?"

The man squinted down at him, "Ran? Boy, there aint no Ran here. You got hit by a car. You're lucky to be alive right now."

_Boy? What boy?_ And suddenly he remembered. That night and this night. The reason he had stopped and the reason he had run. He was Conan, and a kid. He had been found out- and... and how long had he been unconscious!

Conan tried to pull himself upright but the pain was too great and he fell. Conan tried again- catching the attention of his keeper.

"Dammit!" The man spat roughly pushing him back to the ground again. "You were hit by a car! What part of that _don't you understand_?"

"I need to get home," Conan groaned_. "_If I don't- She'll beat me."

"Beat you?" The stranger answered incredibly, "Damn kid. You've got more issues than I thought."

"Not that kind of beating." Conan cringed, "I mean, this la-lady, she'll beat me home. I've gotta go s-save Ran. She can't know yet."

There was a kindness that opened up in the man's eyes. Conan couldn't quite conceive where it was from or what triggered it. But the man held out a hand and pulled Conan to his shaking legs.

They felt like spaghetti, wobbling this way and that. Conan didn't know how he'd walk but he knew he had to try.

"Th-thank you." Conan sputtered, drenched once more in the rain.

"Hm," The man smiled softly. "And I'm sorry. Make sure you get home fast kid. You're bleeding all over the place."

Conan held up his good hand to his face where the pain was ebbing away at his skull. The skin there was sensitive to touch. When he pulled back a puddle of blood slipped through the cracks of his fingers.

When Conan looked up again, the man had already turned the corner. There was no car for the car had run. He was hit and left on the sidewalk- Conan forgot to ask the time.

_Home. I have to get home._

And dizzily, Conan made his slow trek back to the Detective Agency.

* * *

The clock ticked its mocking way from the wall. One step. One step. One step. All the steps that she should have been taking. There had been no call. And her worry was just escalating.

"That's it." Ran stated suddenly rising from her chair, "I've waited long enough. I'm going out to find Conan-kun."

"Where do you presume to start?" Kogoro inquired slowly from his usual armchair. "Both you and I know you don't have the faintest idea where he is."

"Well, I have to start somewhere!" Ran snapped. "I can just wait here for someone to call and tell me he's hurt or worse! I just can't wait... knowing I could have helped in some way... I need to look for him, Dad! Can't you understand?"

Kogoro met his daughter's upset eyes with his own. Slowly he rose from his own seat, "Alright. I'm going with you then."

Ran smiled softly in response, the trail of dried tears still eminent on her face. Her gratitude to her father's understanding went without words. And Kogoro knew that, which is why he didn't question it.

But just as the elder detective reached her side, the door knob moved. Breathless, the two watched as it wiggled weakly back and forth until finally letting the entity behind it come through.

A boy stumbled through, his blood staining the floor as he stumbled strait to his prize. And Ran wasted not a breath to catch him before he fell.

"Conan! Oh my gawd!"

"I'll call the hospital." Kogoro snapped from somewhere behind her. "Don't let him pass out, Ran."

She heard her father run off- but nothing else. Too focused on Conan's fading heartbeat.

The blood fell all over her shirt, from his forehead, when he leaned it against her chest. His breath wheezing out in short spurts. There were scraps all over Conan's tiny body and one of his hands looked broken. His skin was cold when she embraced it- and his body felt heavier than usual. Ran took all of this in, only in the second when she caught him in her arms.

"Conan-kun? What happened?" Ran cried softly while pushing back wet hair from the boy's damaged face. "What happened to you?"

And he looked up at her- his usually buoyant eyes dull and lifeless. Ran's heart cried at the stare.

"Ran?" The boy said with a weak smile of recognition. It would be short lived. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Conan-kun. It's alright. You're safe now." Ran whispered urgently, "Just stay with me, Conan. Stay with me."

"It's my fault..." Conan muttered his smile dying away. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Ran. I never meant to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He held up his broken hand, outlined in blood. Rachel pushed it back to his lap, afraid he might hurt it more.

"Conan-kun. Please," She whispered. "I _do_ forgive you. I was _never_ mad with you. Just stay with me, Conan-kun!"

Ran held him closer. His head fell against her shoulder and in her ear she heard him hoarsely whisper, "I'm sorry for _everything_."

"Conan-kun?"

He fell limp and heavy against her body. Ran's arms numbed. She couldn't bear to look- to see his shut eyes.

"Conan-kun! No! Wake up! Wake up, _Conan-kun_!"

But he didn't respond thus adding to the tears already spilt.

* * *

Please R & R!  
To Be Continued...

Epagg! That was a nasty chapter. :bewildered look: I am so sorry to the people that dropped dead at the end of this. Don't worry! It twill only get worse before it gets better. Muhahahaha!

Yeah. So I hoped you all enjoyed the newest file of Vindicated. Please review and remember-

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails!


	7. Long Long Noses

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Jimmy and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

It's been awhile, but in good reason. My updates usually only come once a month and I only update Detective Conan stories in alternation with my Dbz stories. So its more like I update once every two months. It's crazy- but I hope you all forgive me. It's sad but I do have a life.

Thanks everyone for sticking with me.

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED  
_Forgive me, Shinichi. This is all my fault._  
He just had no luck with his lies.  
_Ran please forgive me. I never meant to make you cry._  
And then, there was nothing.  
_I hope I'm wrong._  
"It's a pretty little trinket, aint it?"  
"Damn. You're one lucky kid."  
_Home. I have to get home._  
"What happened to you?"  
"I'm sorry for _everything_."

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: Long Long Noses 

Not that you lied to me but that I no longer believe you- that is what has distressed me.  
-Friedrich Nietzsche

**I**t was raining. There was a continuous drip against a deadened face. The drops of water sent sharp pangs up nerves to its brain. And Shinichi flinched.

He twitched again as another splashed against the highest part of his left cheek. It trailed down, tickling his skin relentlessly in its trek.

In the solitude of his closed eyelids, Shinichi could see the makings of what could be a large body of water- or not. With the light of his mind's eye, he couldn't tell. It was a abyss like hole filled with splashing rain water not unlike that which ran down his sleeping face.

There was a form in this water- an incredible face. One that stabbed his heart when he stared. And did he stare. His eyes could not remove themselves after seeing them.

There it was- _his face_, horrified, looking back upon himself. But, for some reason, his reflection's eyes wouldn't meet his own. They focused, instead, on a being behind his shoulder.

And this sight really made Shinichi jolt with pain.

Long blonde hair and the dark clothes- a crow with loaded pistol in hand. The grim reaper of all his dreams. The unhappily ever after that haunted his nightmares.

"Goodbye Detective," Gin smiled lifting the gun.

Shinichi felt the nose of the gun press against the back of his head. He heard a terrible sound and felt a terrible pain as the bullet embedded deep into his skull.

Blood. Blood rushing. And such horrible pain gushing. Gushing like a waterfall.

And then the pain dulled out into a slow and quiet throbbing.

Shinichi decided to open his eyes but quickly regretted the decision. He hadn't counted on blinding sunlight to greet him. Shinichi blinked again- giving his eyes time to adjust.

"Good. You're awake."

Someone was speaking. He saw lips but the face was too blurry to make out. The blurry creature moved, a bit too fast for the detective's liking. Unable to protest much, Shinichi listened to the chimes of water hitting water. And then Shinichi felt the juices of a cold compress drip down the sides of his forehead. It felt good. Real good.

Something to drink would be better though. His throat was starting to itch with all these dreams of water and rain.

It seemed the bodiless voice knew this. Shinichi felt a warm hand go behind his head and support him up. His mouth opened eagerly just in time for the cold liquid to rush down it. It was only too kind, whoever it was.

Shinichi didn't stop drinking until every last drop was gone. The person holding him gave no complaint.

Taking a moment to breathe, Shinichi looked at his helper once more- his vision coming into focus. He was slightly startled to see who was looking back at him.

"Hah," Shinichi spoke out of Conan's mouth. "K-org-goro..."

He didn't exactly have the look of a compassionate doctor nor a look of a concerned parent. But there was something strangely genuine about his gaze. Perhaps not concern but definitely some sort of respect for this bedridden boy.

"Hey, rest," said Kogoro sternly, laying Conan gently back down on his cot. "Your fever may be going down but you are still in no condition-"

"H-how bad is it?" Conan interrupted somewhat cross-eyed. The headache was making his vision go again.

"You make it sound like you're dying," Kogoro grunted. "You aren't. Just some broken bones, bruises and scrapes. Hardly worth getting worked up over..."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"_Three!_"

"Well, what do you expect?" Kogoro frowned. "An hour? Boy, you collapsed in the office. We had to take you to the ER! You weren't a pleasant sight. You're lucky to even be _alive_. God only knows how you made it back to the Agency by yourself."

The man stretched himself a bit and rose off his haunches. Kogoro was carefully balancing a bowl of water in his hands. Conan guessed it was for his cold compress. Kogoro was probably going to go change the water now. Not good to keep applying unclean water to the sweaty face of a feverish child.

But strangely, Conan didn't want him to go yet. The man was a comfort to have near, better than these nightmares of Gin.

"Mouri-san?"

"Hm."

Kogoro turned and Conan's voice got caught up in this throat. His mouth halfway bitten into a word he couldn't bare to say. The elder man seemed to understand. He gave a nod and let Conan swallow his thanks.

"Where's Ran-neesan?"

Kogoro's eyes went up, past Conan's face. And Conan understood, not needing a definite answer from the old man.

Lifting his head slightly, Conan could just see her sleeping soundly and patiently at his side.

_You're really too good to me, Ran._

"You really worried her," Kogoro spoke as Conan watched her sadly. "She hasn't left your side since you came back from the emergency room."

Guilt filled the boy. He shouldn't have returned after all. He should have just disappeared.

_But then- Do they know-?_

Conan looked back to Kogoro again wildly but the man gave no response to the accusing stare. He wouldn't get anything out of Kogoro without letting on too much of what he was holding stay concealed.

Frustratingly, Conan removed his pressuring gaze from the unweary caretaker.

But then his eye caught something a few feet away from the cot. A newspaper. It looked just a little old- but he missed most of those days to really notice.

Conan reached out to it. His fingertips just graced it when Kogoro effortlessly handed the newspaper to him. Giving a grunt of thanks, only half wondering why Kogoro hadn't left _now_, Conan silently read the main headline.

**Rain, Sleet, Snow Or Hail, Kaito Kid's Heists Never Fail**

Exclusive Coverage of last Thursday's break-in at the Pink Diamond Museum

_Hm. Shouldn't be surprised. I'm the only one who's gotten close to catching the bastard and I've been unconscious for the past several days._ Conan thought bitterly.

Conan eyed the date. _May 13._

_Oh. This is only yesterday's paper_. Conan felt a weight waver off and on his shoulders. _It seems Tetra hasn't posted anything about me yet. What could she be waiting for?_

"You reading it alright? Need me to help you at all?" Kogoro's voice interrupted Conan's thoughts.

Assuming Kogoro was playing him for a dope, Conan glared over the paper at his male guardian. The glare didn't seem to be enough since Kogoro still waited patiently for an answer.

"I can read just fine," Conan snapped. _What does he take me for? A two year old?_

"Oh alright," He suddenly looked suspicious.

Tossing one last look over his shoulder, Kogoro placed a hand on the door handle.

"It's just that you wear your glasses all the time. I didn't realize you were just nearsighted."

Conan's heart did a somersault in his chest. He felt his face burn off all color- but Kogoro had already taken his leave.

_That couldn't have gone any worse..._

He didn't exactly know if Kogoro realized what he just discovered. But all Conan could do now, was hope that Kogoro would drink the suspicion off later.

Hoping not to experience the event twice, Conan reached over, around Ran, to where his disguise lay waiting. Once the glasses were firmly and securely in place, Conan went back to scanning the paper and thinking.

_This is just one paper out of hundreds. Just because this paper said nothing doesn't mean that Tetra hasn't opened her mouth yet._

_But, _Conan reminded himself._ This story is hardly one for the back burners. If Tetra did sell the concept already- then every newspaper in the world would be taking grabs at it. _

Conan could see the headlines now,** Mysterious Vanishing Detective Reappears**, **Japanese Detective Discovers Fountain of Youth**, or better yet **Little Boy Turns Out to be Teenage Detective Sleuth in Disguise**.

It was every media industries dream come true.

And his every nightmare.

But there was no sign of such a headline in this paper. It was a good sign but not enough to quench the former detective's worries.

The text began to get blurry again. Through his head-splitting migraine, he just couldn't concentrate. Aggravated, Conan set the paper aside and redirected his glare at the ceiling.

He _knew_ that Tetra knew. He _couldn't_ have been mistaken. It was in the way she looked at him. That sinister smile that coiled on her face said it. Said it so clear. She knew his dark secret. And she was going to expose him. But yet... Tetra _had not_ acted on it.

And why hadn't she? Was there something he was missing?

Conan tensed as he felt Ran stir next to him. He hadn't the time to coy a sleeping act. By the time he thought to do so, Ran was already sitting up. She had already seen his open eyes, and she was already overjoyed.

Besides, Conan wanted her to be happy before Tetra- or rather he broke her heart again.

"You're awake! Oh, I'm so glad," Ran's buoyant smile slipped into yawn. "How's your fever?"

Conan couldn't hide the blush as she pressed her warm hand against his face. Her finger tips brushed back his bangs. And there she was, breathing gently against him. Conan could reach up and touch her lips. Her soft and beautiful face. He could embrace her and keep her just like he always promised he would. Ran was right here, so close, waiting for him to take her.

But even though she was so close, she was so far away. Mentally. In a few days, she would know everything. That was the time to embrace her- not that she'd allow it. And even knowing this Conan's hand kept at his side.

"Ah. It's gone down," Ran flashed Conan a smile. "That's great. You're recovering nicely."

Conan could see the indecision flash in her eyes. She wanted to ask him something that he wouldn't like to answer. He knew that look all too well.

"What happened?" Conan asked curiously, deciding to play it dumb. "How come I hurt all over?"

Ran frowned. He could see the sadness spread over her cherry face and tried not to ache at the sight. She was worried about him. She wanted to know what happened. Ran hadn't planned on the interrogation going the opposite way.

"I was hoping you could tell me that, Conan." Ran sighed desolately. "The doctors said, beyond the bruises and cuts, you suffered three broken ribs and your right hand's fingers were crushed. The reason you had been passing out lately was because you had mono. Which is why you are gonna stay in bed a while longer," snapped Ran when Conan looked uncomfortably out the window.

"The mono just made your condition worse when you went back to school. Then you went out in the rain," She sighed. "You caught some pneumonia because of that."

"But the mono and the pneumonia, I expected. What I don't understand, Conan," Ran leaned closer to the boy, just making him blush all the more. "Are those broken bones. Don't you remember anything, Conan?"

Conan couldn't look at her. He couldn't lie to her again. Not with a strait face, that is.

"Did someone hurt you, Conan?"

Conan tried to curl himself up and become deaf to her worries- like all other little boys did. But he couldn't and he couldn't- wouldn't bring himself to answer her.

When she should have been accusing him, she was worrying about him. He hated and loved her dearly for it.

Ran's hand grasped his shoulder as a means to turn him around, but he coiled away at her touch.

"Conan," She stopped and then smiled gently.

His shoulders were shaking- stubbornly fighting something back.

"Nobody hurt me, Ran-neesan," Conan's voice wavered shakily.

"Alright Conan," Ran muttered, carefully resisting the urge to embrace him and stop the tremors that were keeping him from her. "Alright."

Conan was grateful for the silence afterwards despite how awkward the conversation must have gone. The monster of mono caught up with him- and in the silence Conan quickly found peace.

His soft snoring sang through the room before Ran even had time to consider offering the boy some more rest.

Ran smiled down at the sleeping boy and quietly removed his glasses. She laid a soft kiss on his cheek and gently tucked him before heading to the door.

Holding her finger above the light switch, Ran whispered, "Night, Conan". She applied weight to her finger and with a click- the lights blinked out.

* * *

**1**0:30 am blinked the clock.

Fingertips didn't brush Conan's fake glasses until two days after that. It was late afternoon when Conan pushed himself out of his cot.

Wandering over to the door, glasses secure and clad in his blue pajamas, Conan made careful to keep his footsteps quiet. His head had been pounding less- so Conan felt this was a perfect time to watch some television.

He needed to make absolutely sure Tetra had not even leaked the news to the comic reels. If the BO caught any wind of it- he was dead for sure.

Conan pushed open the door and wandered down the dank hall still wet from the rain. He reached the stairs, and warily- with banister close at hand, made his slow way down.

He had nearly made the whole way down himself when his foot slipped out from beneath him. Shocked, Conan could only stare at the ceiling- dreading impact that he knew was only seconds away.

But arms caught him safely.

Conan looked up in ready thanks only to swallow his words.

"You should be more careful, Conan-kun. Those wounds have may become fatal if you have another accident." Tetra smiled in her horrible accented Japanese.

Conan fought back the urge to vomit. He pushed off her chest, falling backwards painfully on the staircase.

"Get away from me!" Conan shrieked, nearly winding himself in his efforts to escape her embrace.

Tetra only smiled in response, her layered makeup flawless in hiding her true intentions.

"What's going on?"

Kogoro appeared at the bottom of the staircase- the door of his office flung open in his haste to see what the commotion was about.

_Ran must have gone to school._

Kogoro saw the two standing there, and frowned.

"Conan. You shouldn't be up."

"Don't worry. I actually wanted him to be here. I have good news from Megure. I thought our little burglar-catching hero would like to hear about it."

"Ah," Kogoro stood still for a second more, and then took to one side as if to offer them both safe passage.

"Thank you." Tetra smiled, taking Conan's hand. "Come along, Conan-kun. I'm sure you'll love to hear my good news."

Conan wanted to bite his hand off.

They entered the office in silence. Kogoro motioned Tetra to a seat on the couch which she took submissively. Conan tried to sneak away, but Tetra's strong grip forced him on the seat cushion nearest her.

So there he sat, awkwardly awaiting whatever torture she had planned for him. And he knew she was going to torture him. Tetra probably, being the sadistic witch she was, would interrogate him into admitting in front of Kogoro who he was.

Maybe she had a voice recorder planted somewhere so she could have hard core evidence to support her claims.

Or maybe the witch just liked making him sweat.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Kogoro politely.

"Yes, actually. Can you get me some green tea, please?"

"Ah," He gave Conan a funny almost sympathetic look, almost as if he realized how horrible it was to leave the boy alone with the reporter. "Sure. I'm pretty sure we have something in the back."

And off he went. Conan was actually sad to see him go. He had been missing the annoying detective's company a lot lately.

Conan looked up at Tetra. She waited, watching and making sure Kogoro was not going to reemerge from the kitchen. When it was evident he had started boiling the water, Tetra turned her painful smile down upon Conan again.

Conan cringed, "What do you want from me?"

"What are you, child? I'm insanely curious." Tetra grinned lifting Conan's chin so that his dark blue eyes met hers. "For some reason, I have the strangest inclination to assume that you and Kudo are the same person."

Conan smiled darkly, careful not to waver in his gaze. "That _is_ a strange assumption."

"Hm."

Tetra released him, still eyeing Conan over the same way. "You are a perplexing mystery, child. I enjoy a challenge."

Tetra took out a small silver case from her little black purse. She flicked it open and pulled out a thin cigarette of some kind.

She lit it with a simple swipe of her thumb on the lighter, that she had also take from the purse, and inhaled deeply. She let out a long chain of smoke that burned Conan's eyes even through the protection of his glasses.

"How much will you pay me?" Tetra let off another puff.

Conan was caught off guard. "Pay you?"

"Yes. You can pay me to keep my mouth shut. How much is this dear secret worth to you?"

She let out another long exhale of smoke from her mouth. Conan just stared.

There was a brief interlude before Conan brought up the nerve to speak.

"I'm just a kid- I don't have any money," He said hoping she'd buy his bluff. "Besides, it's not much of a secret to keep. I've been calling Ran as Shinichi-niisan so she wouldn't worry about him as much. I just don't want her to know."

Tetra let out another puff of air. "Alright."

She snapped the case shut and rose from the couch, startling Conan with her suddenness. Tetra reached the door just as Kogoro reentered with the tea.

"M-miss?"

"You can have it, Kogoro, dear. I'm suddenly not thirsty." Tetra gave Conan a wink and added, "You know the story of Pinocchio, don't you, Conan?"

Conan's frown deepened. She tapped the end of her nose with her free pinkie, and smiled.

"Good luck, dear."

And then the witch was gone.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please R & R!

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.


	8. Slow Dying Cloud

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Jimmy and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

Well it's been a long time. And I could give you a thousand excuses but you're already all sick of them.

Thanks for the support. I am officially out of high school! And I'll be turning 19 on the 21st of July! Be sure to wish me Happy Birthday. :insert sly smile:

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED  
"Good. You're awake."  
"You make it sound like you're dying," Richard grunted. "You aren't..."  
Conan eyed the date. _May 13._  
He _knew_ that Tetra knew. He _couldn't_ have been mistaken.  
"Did someone hurt you, Conan?"  
"Get away from me!"  
Conan wanted to bite his hand off.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"You know the story of Pinocchio, don't you, Conan?"  
And then the witch was gone.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**: Slow Dying Cloud 

"What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal."  
-Albert Pike

**F**rozen and beautiful inside a plain plastic frame were two young people- smiling up at the dark world outside their cage. They could afford to smile, for these two people were trapped inside a world that would never change from its beauty and completeness. The young man would never hurt the woman. And the woman would never think ill of the man.

A tear slid over the woman's form, blurring and warping her features. Conan slid his thumb through the tear drop, pushing it onto and over the image of his elder form.

They were so happy there. In that photographic amusement park. Sure, in the girl's eyes you could she was mildly upset at his constant obsession with Sherlock Homes. And that he in turn was upset at her indifference to the subject.

But at that time, in those moments- Ran was his as he was hers. She looked at his face and could read his constant thought. And he was without guilt or blame. It wasn't like that now. A perfect life ruined. Completely and utterly ruined.

Conan gripped the picture frame tighter, leaving indentations where the curves of the frame pressed into his flesh. His weak form continued to shake from depression, and his mind continued to reel the memories of his past nostalgically.

He really wished he could think back and wonder where it all went wrong. But he already knew. That horrible night. Those stupid merciless men. They should have just killed him that night. They should have just taken that gun to him temple and shot him straight to hell before he could cause anymore damage. That pill shouldn't have saved him. God shouldn't have given him a second chance. He was going to lose everything anyway.

And now he would be _completely_ to blame.

Conan leaned his head against the glass of the picture and let his eyes gently close. His cheeks dried quietly in the silence of the morning. And in the air, Conan whispered his weak regrets.

They say that the eyes are windows to the soul. But as Conan stared cross eyed into his elder image- he saw nothing. Nothing but a stupid grinning young fool completely unaware of how much his life would soon change.

He wanted to jump into that photograph and throttle himself. Slap some sense into his oversized ego. Knock himself unconscious so those heartless black crows didn't have to.

But that would never happen. He was stuck.

Tetra was going to tell. It didn't matter if no one believed her. The BO would believe- and he'd and anyone near him would die. Ran's speculations would once again surface. And Kogoro... who the hell cared what Kogoro thought anyway?

Conan moaned and leaned back into the couch. His head was still hot. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead as he lay there, covered in blankets. Both hot and cold. He was stuck in a tormenting frozen hell hole, remorse being his only company.

He fought back his guilt driven tears again with a wipe of his hand. He didn't deserve to cry after all.

"Conan?"

He jumped at least a foot. Whirling about, Conan saw _her_ over the couch. Ran.

Ran flashed him a smile. The teen was fully dressed in her blue uniform and ready for school. She'd be attending, once again, without him. Not that he wasn't used to it by now. Both Conan and Shinichi had extremely poor attendance records this year due to inexplicable illnesses.

She drew closer and Conan found himself frozen in place, tears still in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Ran asked, not yet noticing the boy's damp face.

Both she and Conan shared a glance to the photo in Conan's grip.

"Hey that's-" She stopped in mid-sentence seeing its tear streaked surface. "Conan? Why on earth... Why are you crying?"

Conan rubbed his face again and hastily tossed the picture and its frame back on the coffee table. "I didn't realize you were awake, Ran-neesan."

Ran had made her way around the couch before Conan could react. Her hands gripped Conan's tiny arms as she sat down. She pulled his hands gently away from his red face- her eyes peering intently into his own.

Even through the shield of his glasses, Conan felt incredibly naked to her. Like an open book.

"Why are you crying, Conan?" Ran asked a second time.

Tears began to well up again but he fought them back with fresh new ferocity. Conan bit his lip intently, and removed his gaze. This illness was making him incredibly emotional. That and the stress of Tetra's discovery. He just couldn't keep his head on straight.

"Conan?"

"Iunno," Conan grunted, his eyes narrowing darkly. "I'm just sick is all. And frustrated."

He said the last statement with such force that his face flustered.

Ran's hand touched his cheek. A blush spread rapidly from where she touched all the way across his face. She pressed his chin up to meet her gaze again.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Ran asked softly, her breath stroking his skin. "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you, Conan."

The tone in her voice almost made all words fall right out of his mouth. He wanted to tell her so many things. The truth. His fears and worries. His heart. And the most important and terrifying thing above all...

'I love you, Ran.'

But Conan's mouth remained pursed.

"Nothing at all? Are you sure, Conan?"

"Maybe later," Conan found himself saying in attempt for solace.

Ran frowned but appeared partly satisfied with his response. She leaned back into the old couch, stretched herself out, and then grinned. Her eyes sparkled merrily in the low morning light. Her happiness seemed to even seep a little bit into Conan. The tears erased themselves.

"What's got you so happy?" Conan couldn't help to ask.

"Iunno," She smiled back to him. "I had a dream."

"Oh yeah?" Conan smiled softly partially reminded of his past recurring nightmares.

"A really great dream," She sighed blissfully. "And now I just have this great feeling. I just know... I just know Shinichi's gonna come back soon."

Conan's eyebrows raised slightly without him meaning them to. There was a pause where Conan tried to think of what to say. Then he came upon a perfectly innocent but yet not too innocent statement.

"Hope you aren't disappointed."

* * *

**C**onan remained sheltered beneath the covers, listening to Ran's movements in the kitchen behind him. Kogoro had left late the night before on a case that once again Conan was unable to attend.

It was killing the detective inside him- knowing the case would probably go unsolved and that justice might be unjustly delivered. But there was nothing he could do in this weak child form. He was sick and slowly being hunted by a reporter who held no mercy in her black heart. Even if he was well- he dare not give Kogoro cues or any help of the kind. He was in worse of a hole as it was.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Conan pulling him into a deep hug. He fell into Ran's sweet embrace, smelling the comforts of her gentle and flowery perfume. He was too sick to feel bashful today, although his stomach did squirm slightly at her touch.

"Breakfast is on the table when you're ready, Conan," She kissed the top of his head in a motherlike fashion. "I'll be home later this afternoon, alright?"

Conan nodded just as the doorbell sounded. Ran released the boy and wandered to the front entrance.

She opened the door and Doctor Agasa emerged from the shadowy hallway.

"Thanks for coming, Doctor," Ran bowed sincerely.

"It's quite alright," The doctor replied sending a wink in Conan's direction. "I mean, after all. You did me the favor for taking Conan in. I should at least return same hospitality once and awhile. He is my nephew, after all."

Conan couldn't help it. He rose an eyebrow inquiringly.

Ran saw his look and smiled. "Doctor Agasa will be watching you today, Conan, while I'm at school. I can't leave you here alone, you know?"

Conan tried not to appear a little insulted, but the idea of Ran getting him a 'babysitter' just made his frustration grow. He had been living alone at home for quite some time before he was transformed. Having Agasa as a babysitter was slightly on the perturbing side. It brought back some strange and slightly unwanted memories.

Agasa smiled, "Sorry, I was a little late. Ai was a bit hard to pull out of bed this morning. She was up late studying for a math quiz."

Conan made a face unintentionally. He knew exactly what Haibara was doing late into the night. Not studying- not really. More like researching. Such a realization made Conan wonder if she had come up with anything about the cure while he was bedridden.

He would have to ask the Professor once Ran was gone.

Ran, on the other hand, looked a bit startled. "Studying? Isn't she a bit young?"

"To study?" Agasa chuckled softly to himself. "Well, Ai is an exceptional child. Not much unlike Conan here."

Agasa motioned Conan's way. Conan blinked, forgetting that they were talking about him. Even after all this time his name change was hard to get used to. He smiled a bit too late. Ran's eyebrows rose again suspiciously.

"Well, I gotta go or I'll be late," said Ran at last.

"Yes, yes," Agasa nodded as the teenage guardian opened the door again. Ran sent one last look over her shoulder. Her eyes rested softly on the child nested in a mound of soft blankets.

"Have a nice day, Conan."

And then she was gone.

Agasa shut the door when she left with a soft smile. The room was silent. Conan didn't even bother to say hello to his old friend until the man had sat down. Agasa chose to rest himself in the chair across from the couch. They sat facing each other for just a moment before Conan spoke.

"Haibara find out anything?" Conan asked smoothly, without his usual childlike charm.

"Aw," Doctor Agasa puckered a grimace. "No _how's your day going_ or _wow. It's great to see you again_?"

One look on Conan's face and it was clear that all pleasantries were a waste of his time and patience. Agasa let out a long goaded sigh, "No. She hasn't."

"You know anything about Tetra? She hasn't said anything lately?"

"No. No," Agasa snapped in irritation, "Same as the last time you asked."

Agasa didn't mean to sound angry with the boy. He was supportive of Conan's worries but the boy had frequently called him over the past several days to ask the same sort of questions.

Agasa already knew exactly where Conan stood nowadays. He wasn't thrilled with the situation himself but the boy's anxiety was taking quite a toll on his old heart. Even Haibara appeared rushed and more irritable than usual.

Conan's eyes were downward again, as if he decided all other conversation was pointless. And perhaps it is, Agasa thought, most everyday conversation is pointless. But without it, there can be only silence.

And to an aging man like Agasa, silence was a horrible thing.

"How are you feeling, Shinichi?"

Conan didn't answer right away. He seemed fascinated with the patterns in the sofa's seams. He thumbed a broken seam numbly.

When he finally decided to answer, Conan didn't even look up. "Like shit."

"Ah," Agasa smiled weakly. "That bad, huh?"

The silence ensued once more. Agasa shifted in his chair and looked out the window sadly.

"I'll call Tetra. I'll pay her to get her not to publish the story."

Conan bit his lip hard. "Don't. Please don't."

"I have to. It's the only thing keeping her from telling the papers," Agasa hissed glaring at Conan's curled and crumbled form.

"Please... I don't want to... make that bitch happy."

"Well damn, Shinichi!" Agasa rose up suddenly, having the chair clatter noisily behind him when he stood. "She's going to be happy either way. If you pay her or not. You only have one option left! Unless you rather us all die!"

Conan didn't answer and Agasa's fury quickly turned into shame. He returned his gaze to the window.

The silence struck again.

"You will get past this, Shinichi. I have a feeling," A smile spread across Agasa's face matching the warm sun that fell over the waking detective agency. "I have a feeling that someday, everything will be right again."

Conan looked up. His eyes widened curiously at the expression Agasa shown. He was radiating with calm and sureness. The sunlight bleached his hair a even more pleasant white. Heavenly.

The boy continued to stare.

"It may not be soon," Agasa continued turning back to the lad in front of him. "But someday, you won't have to worry about Tetra, or the Black Org. I have faith in you, Shinichi. You **will** come out of this triumphant."

Conan blinked. And then, slowly, a smile spread across his lips as well.

The feeling inside him was hard to explain. He wasn't exactly happy but not exactly sad. He felt more complete, more calm- lost within the confidence of Agasa's words.

"Alright," Conan said softly, unable to remove the smirk that had emerged on his lips. Agasa seemed happy to see it.

And then Agasa laughed. Conan's heart heaved at the sight. He didn't exactly know why at the time. But for some reason, Conan felt the undying urge to actually enjoy Agasa's company as much and as long as he could.

When Agasa smiled, Conan swore he saw something unearthly- something different.

"Agasa... you are such an old fool."

"As you always say, Shinichi. As you always say."

* * *

**"W**ait up!" Conan called cheerfully. The Detective Boys stopped in front of a store named '**TECHS GALORE**' and then turned about.

Ayumi's face lit up at first. The sight of Conan seemed to warm her whole body from tip to toe. She rushed forward and was the first to take the seemingly young boy in her gripping hug. Mitsuhiko and Genta hesitated, but time caused even them to embrace Conan.

It had been at least a month since Conan had been in school or even outside, for that matter. The mini detective enjoyed the freedom throughly. His bones had healed and his mono had subsided. All other side affects from his midnight stroll through hell had long since disappeared.

Ran was kind enough to let the pretentious elementary student finally return to his friends and the rest of the outside world.

There had been no word from Tetra. Not a one.

"We've missed you so much, Conan."

Conan was shocked to see Ayumi suddenly weeping on his shoulder. She held him tight, bailing, as if he had risen from the dead or something of the like.

Conan couldn't help it. He smiled and held her comfortingly.

"It's alright. I was just a little sick."

"So what made you sick, huh, Conan," Genta suddenly said with great suspicion. "Were you doing something..." His voice dropped to just above a whisper. "Dangerous?"

"Ha ha," replied Conan with a rub of his neck. "Hardly."

"I heard you got hit by a truck!" Mitsuhiko stated boldly, with a pump of his fist in the air.

_Wow. Mitsuhiko actually got a rumor right for once._ Conan rolled his eyes.

Ayumi started to tear up again. Conan noticed first because her shoulders began to shake once more.

"No no. I just got sick is all," reassured Conan, rubbing Ayumi's upper back consolingly.

Then suddenly something caught his ears. It was a name being said on the TVs behind the glass of the store beside them. His heart skipped a beat.

Conan whirled about so quickly that Ayumi was left without a shoulder to cry on anymore. Miffed, she too took curiosity in what the television was saying.

Soon there was a whole small crowd of detective boys staring wide eyed into the shop.

"**Tetra Razianoff,"** announced a tall string bean reporter in a strangely unfitting amplified boom of a voice. **"The second daughter in the Razianoff line has been missing from her apartment in Westside avenue since last Wednesday evening. Her apartment was found in disarray by the landowner. An unidentified male was found dead with multiple stab and gunshot wounds on Razianoff's balcony. At the moment no charges of murder have been put on Razianoff but the search for her continues..."**

"Wow," Mitsuhiko said suddenly, interrupting the reporter's broadcast. "And I always thought her to be a nice woman. I mean, the evidence obviously points out that she killed that guy but..."

"Geez. You think you know a person, huh?" Genta filled in with his arms across his large chest.

Ayumi looked curiously to Conan whose face had gone a flour white. "Conan? What's wrong?"

But Conan didn't hear her. His mind was reeling with disbelief. He didn't think it could have happened so fast. He never once thought that Tetra could be attacked before she even let off her discovery. And if this crime was indeed committed by who he thought- then... then this wouldn't be the last murder.

"Oh. Conan probably knew her better than the rest of us," Mitsuhiko nodded logically. "I guess he's just upset."

Conan squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the bridge of his nose as if suddenly struck by a massive headache. The detective boys looked on unawares.

"It's alright, Conan. Don't waste your worry on that awful lady," Ayumi consoled just touching his shoulder.

Conan flinched at the gesture and then looked wildly to them all. The detective boys fell back in bewilderment at his stare.

"Where's Haibara?"

The detective boys cast a look around them as if the blonde would just suddenly appear. They all shrugged when their search turned up empty.

"Damn," Conan hissed, taking a step back.

The group all slapped hands over their mouths, aghast at Conan's bad word. They had no time to reproach him for soon the boy had whirled about and charged back through the crowd wince he came.

"Conan!" Ayumi cried, her hand helplessly reaching out at his retreating form.

* * *

**H**e was at an all out sprint, pushing those unfortunate enough to get in his way roughly aside. People shouted horrible things to his back as he rushed past. But he was deaf to them all. Horror had seized his heart. And the fear was in complete control of his limbs. The fear that he would soon find himself facing his worse nightmare.

He slewed around a corner and then charged through a couple coming his way. They broke apart at his intrusion. He didn't even bother to hand out apologizes. He could barely notice where he was going much less who he was running into.

Finally Conan skidded to a sharp halt, heart pounding wildly in his chest. His legs turned leaden and his breath came out in hallow gasps.

There was smoke admitting from the Agasa's house. And not typical Doctor Agasa's experiment kind of smoke. It was the bellowing out of control kind with sparks and giant flames raging to the sky.

Conan clutched the stitch in his chest and rushed forward- not even noticing the tears pouring relentlessly down his face.

"Doc!" Conan shrieked pushing past the iron gates and through the echoing front yard. "Doctor Agasa! Haibara! Doc!"

He inhaled deeply. The smell of burning wood was intoxicating. He coughed harshly into the thin air, and cast a look up the house. All the windows were lit with dancing flames or black with smoke. A charge of fire shot out on the left side of the house- Conan could feel the heat draining the moisture out of his body.

He rushed to the front entrance and tried opening the door. His hand seethed with pain from the heat of the metal door knob. Conan recoiled and then glared at the large obstacle now laid before him. He took a few steps backwards.

Then without planned thought, Conan threw his body against the door. The door remained when he fell back on his rump. Conan drew back again, and thrust more of his body weight against it. The door groaned but remained erect.

Tears pouring rapidly down his face like waterfalls and being just as quickly eaten by the flames, Conan bent down to one knee. He tapped the white button on the side of his sneaker and pulled back a long shuttering intake of air.

He stood, glaring at the giant oak of a beast before him and drew back one last time.

Conan rushed forward at full speed.

"Hiroshi!" He screamed one last time, kicking out his leg.

The door exploded into hunks of splintered wood, nipping and bitting at Conan's exposed skin as they fell about him. Conan fell back on one knee, gripping his shin and foot with a look of excruciating pain on his face.

Then slowly Conan rose and limped his way into the lion's den.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please R & R!

And I'm so going to be killed for this cliff hanger. Yay for me. I was actually going to make this longer but then you would have still killed me. Cause the cliff hanger I planned was probably even worse than this one.

Well you all wanted me to update. So here you go. Now you are all going to want me to update again. Well, beggars shouldn't be picky! XP

I hope I got Conan's personality right in this one. I figured that he would be more worried for Agasa than for Haibara. That's just my personal belief.

Those that reviewed last chapter were: **StormBlazer**, **AntiSora**, **Night-Owl123**, **Mysticalflame**, **Xeno**, **ShinichiEdogawa**, **BabyKaoru-Sama**, **YumeTakato**, **LadyMirror**, **Rose**, **Fyliwion**, **Arcia**, and **Himitsu**.

Thanks for reading and please remember-

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.


	9. Too Late

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Jimmy and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

For the record- I've been busy. I had writer's block. And I'm running out of excuses…

LAST TIME ON VINDICATEDAnd now he would be _completely_ to blame.  
"What are you looking at?"  
This illness was making him incredibly emotional.  
"Hope you aren't disappointed."  
"…You only have one option left! Unless you rather us all die!"  
He was radiating with calm and sureness.  
"…I have faith in you, Shinichi. You **will** come out of this triumphant."  
"**The second daughter in the Razianoff line has been missing from her apartment in Westside Avenue since last Wednesday evening…"**  
He didn't think it could have happened so fast.  
"Conan!" Ayumi cried, her hand helplessly reaching out at his retreating form.  
"Hiroshi!" He screamed one last time, kicking out his leg.  
Then slowly Conan rose and limped his way into the lion's den.

* * *

**  
Chapter Nine**: Too Late 

People only see what they are prepared to see.  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson

It was an incredible spring day. Ran swept out her arms in greeting to the sun. It had been a long time since she had felt its warm embrace. Sighing, Ran played with the strap of her book bag and continued her trek to Teitan High School. 

Conan had only left her moments before. She had persuaded him to catch up with classmates but Conan was hesitant to obey. He obviously feared his little girlfriend's wrath, but it had only taken him a small nudge to head off. Ran thought back on his backhand wave with a smile.

But her smile would not remain. In fact, it quickly vanished with Ayumi tearing around the corner and into her waiting legs. Ayumi's fellowship skidded to a halt safely behind her, looking guiltily up to the superior they had fallen upon.

"Ayumi-chan!" exclaimed Ran before kneeling down to help the little eight-year-old that had careened into her.

Both of the boys pulled Ayumi to her feet before Ran could though. They were all red and hot in the face, possibly from a long run. Ran looked inquiringly at the little girl who had just carelessly run into her, but Ayumi refused the gaze. She kept her head bowed.

"Ayumi-chan, what on earth? Where's Conan-kun?" said Ran sternly.

She looked up as if expecting one of the boys to suddenly reveal himself as her little troublemaker. Both boys just shuffled their feet sheepishly at her stare. Mitsuhiko was actually muttering apologies under his breath and a number of other things she couldn't quite make out. When Ran returned her to stare at Ayumi she was aghast to find tears making silver descents off the little girl's cheeks. The sight made the teenager's worry heighten.

"Ayumi," Ran grabbed the girl by her shoulders. She might have been too rough, but her heart was telling her to take charge- not be gentle. "Ayumi, where's Conan? Tell me!"

Ayumi, slightly shocked at being gripped so tightly, shivered and only managed to make small squeaks through her open mouth. More tears began to pour and Ran began to feel guilty.

"He ran off," Genta said suddenly sparing Ayumi from having to.

Ran looked up at him, but still held onto Ayumi. He took a deep breath and continued, "He was all worried when he saw the TV-…"

"What was on the TV?" asked Ran. She released Ayumi at last. The girl tethered uncertainly on the spot- rubbing her arms up and down as if she couldn't get warm.

Genta rubbed his head, a bit put on the spot. Mitsuhiko filled in for him, "It was about Tetra Razianoff, that lady reporter looking for Mister Kudo. She's gone missing."

"Missing?" Ran repeated dully. She wasn't sure why that would make Conan run off, unless he had run to tell her about it. Conan had not seemed to like the reporter much at all.

Ran found a smile forming back on her lips. "Are you kids sure he didn't just forget something? Maybe he ran off to go get it?"

"He," Mitsuhiko cast a look at the other detective boys about him, "didn't say anything like that."

"Maybe you misheard him," Ran offered helpfully.

"But he looked scared!" said Ayumi fiercely. Her sudden insertion gave her all of their undivided attention. She was a little startled by all their eyes, but kept loyal to her feelings.

"Conan-kun looked _really_ scared," She tried to empathize how scared but her vocabulary was too limited to accurately portray her fears. "I've never seen Conan-kun that way before. It scared me."

The tears came again but she fought them off with fresh determination. "He didn't run back to his house."

This clicked with Ran. Her frown returned with new deepness. "Did he say anything about where he was going- anything at all?"

The boys shrugged, unable to recall anything. Ayumi, on the other hand, remembered something. "He asked where Ai-san was."

"Oh yeah. We didn't know," Genta muttered suddenly recalling it. "We hadn't seen her yet."

"Then he said a naughty word!" added Mitsuhiko, eager to chime in.

"Tattle tale," Genta snapped before smacking the boy upside the head.

"No, no. It's alright," Ran waved a bit too late. Mitsuhiko cast a disheveling glare to Genta, who just ignored him.

The information was little, but plenty enough to determine where Conan had gone next. Ran could easily deduce that Conan had gone to Agasa's- but she still couldn't understand what caused the boy such trepidation. Why _had _he felt such a need? What _was_ bothering him? _What was going through that head of his?_

"Thank you very much, kids," Ran said sounding vaguely like she really didn't care. "Don't worry. Go to school. I'll find Conan-kun."

She didn't give them time to respond nor did she try to make sure they wouldn't follow. Ran left them not much unlike how Conan had left them a few hours before. They watched her go and Ayumi suppressed her coming tears.

"Something's wrong. I just _know_ something's wrong…"

* * *

If the outside fires scared Conan, the ones the raged inside were unspeakable. They poured inhuman amounts of smoke and sparks through the air making it impossible to tell which way to head. The first floor had not yet caved in upon itself but Conan only gave that a few moments time. 

He made the mistake of opening his mouth to shout. Now plagued with coughing fits, Conan lost his ability to shout again. Pulling himself close to the floor, Conan crawled through the rooms. He came upon bits of furniture torn apart in his path- evidence of a struggle. Conan swallowed the bile fear that was rising in his throat and continued onward.

It felt like forever and a day before he reached the basement door. The couch beside it was gone- but it didn't surprise Conan. He thought he saw pieces of it back by the front entrance.

Conan quickly rose and pried the door open. The handle was melted and warped by the hot flames but the door seemed to have obtained a fair amount of holes before the fire. Pulling on a fist-sized hole by the lock, Conan managed to wrench it open. He made a point to scream down to Haibara, whom he thought might be below, but was greeted by an explosion of glass and flames.

The miniature detective was hurled across the room and into the opposite wall. The wall groaned but didn't not cave- much to Conan's relief. He felt his glasses fall off when he flew backwards but decided they were no loss. He pulled himself up weakly finding deeps cuts and gashes up and down his arms.

Pain burned from his face and legs too- but Conan did not take the time to care. He took a few more sharp breaths, the air getting thinner by the second, and dragged his way back towards the entrance. The space was empty shining with sunlit sky- a beacon of heaven in the horror drenched hell he was in.

But his heart fell short of the entrance.

Lying quietly in the square frame of sunlight let in by a window, still in tact, lay an upturned hand. In the shadows, attached to the hand was a haggard form.

And Conan's world spun, stopped, and swirled again. Moving closer, in fear of what might meet his large and still childishly optimistic eyes, Conan crept. He saw the body first- mangled and bloody. The logical part of his mind whispered the points of injury- the right shoulder and the left thigh.

His mind reeled with explanations. The playacting took place again in his imagination just as it had on any other crime scene he had visited. He could see where his best friend had gotten up from reading- could see how he answered the door and quickly found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. The old man had reacted quickly, much faster than his attacker had assumed. The bullet just nicked him in the shoulder. Agasa had grabbed the vase that he stored their umbrellas in and hurled it at his attacker.

Thick blue shards glistened on the floor around Conan's feet, sprinkled with crimson stains.

The assaulter was wounded but only slightly. He aimed again as Agasa ran. The bullet hit his thigh and the old man went down. Agasa had tried to keep going- he had dragged himself along, leaving a trail of crimson in his wake. His fingers trembled and wrote something beside him in his blood. BO- the man smeared it out with his foot.

Conan moved his foot over the stain on the tiled floor in the motion of the smear.

The attacker had shot again, a last time. This time the bullet imbedded in the old man's chest. That ended it.

Conan knelt beside the body, his fists trembling and head bowed. He timidly reached his hand towards the good doctor's throat.

He nearly screamed when Agasa suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Shin-Shinichi," Agasa shouted in a garbled voice. Blood dripped down his chin as he spoke.

"Doctor Agasa…" Conan began softly. He felt tears poking through the corner of his eyes when watching the old man struggle just to breathe.

"Shinichi-kun…" Agasa said again, his voice growing weaker.

Conan encased the old man grip with his other hand and gently pulled him off his wrist. He held the old hand in his two unnaturally young ones, tears falling without consent now.

"Stay with me, Agasa. Please," Conan pulled the hand close pressing it against his forehead. The fingertips were freezing cold.

"I c-can't-"

"Yes, you can!" sobbed Conan. "Please keep talking to me. Don't- don't leave me alone…"

Conan drew in a long shuttering breath- he was shaking so hard now. His body was going numb and cold.

Agasa's eyes fell on Shinichi, and he smiled. The smile caused shivers to run up and down the young boy's spine.

"I c-can't hear you," said Agasa, his voice surprisingly strong. He reached up a hand to brush back the tears on one of Conan's cheeks. Conan closed his eyes at the touch. He held his breath and Agasa continued to smile. "But… I'm listening."

The hand started to fall but Conan caught it and looked on as Agasa slowly fell asleep.

"Don't," Conan began. His face faded in and out of Agasa's vision- until finally he was gone.

* * *

When Ran reached the house she quickly abandoned all usual precautions and ran in. She could hear the sirens as she reached the courtyard. The door was gone and from it bellowed unforgiving smoke. 

Waving her hands about pointlessly, Ran ran in. Flames bit at her cruelly from all sides. She ignored their searing fingers and peered through the dense smoke for a sign of life. Something stirred a few feet from the entrance.

Ran recognized it immediately as Conan.

"Conan-kun, I'm so glad," said Ran. But as she reached over to take him by the hand, his eyes, free from their usual spectacles fell upon her.

They were empty, dull, and practically lifeless. The sight of them almost made her shriek, but she muffled her gasp with her free hand. Conan did not acknowledge her. Instead he continued what he was doing before she interrupted. Blanket in hand, he carefully threw it overtop of the body behind him and blinked.

"I was… too late," Conan muttered, and then promptly fell over, rendered unconscious from smoke exhaustion, into her arms.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

Okay. Don't kill me. It had to be done.

And so all Doctor Agasa lovers stopped reading Vindicated. Whooo… I'm so mean.

I really liked the death scene in this chapter. I've never done it this way before, and I quite like the turnout. It was different.

I've done a fair number of death scenes, sadly, so I know what I'm talking about. –insert evil laughter-

The next chapter will be my favorite yet to write. So it might come faster than this one did.

Those that reviewed last time were: **StormBlazer**, **chelsea**, **Mysticalflame**, **HotPinkPenguin**, **Fyliwion**, **AntiSora**, **Inumaru12**, **Crysania Fay**, **Candyland**, **Teya Yashitoda**, **The Bimp Alchemist**, and **YumeTakato**.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and remember,

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.


	10. Inquiring Angel

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Shinichi and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

I really can't get away from this story. It's so sad. I'm supposed to be writing _Going Down_ but I can't get the words right. Ah. Well, onward then.

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED

Ran thought back on his backhand wave with a smile.  
"Ayumi, where's Conan? Tell me!"  
"He didn't run back to his house."  
_What was going through that head of his?_  
"Something's wrong. I just _know_ something's wrong…"  
"Please keep talking to me. Don't- don't leave me alone…"  
His face faded in and out of Agasa's vision- until finally he was gone.  
"I was… too late."

* * *

**  
Chapter Ten**: Inquiring Angel 

"And another of his disciples said unto him, Lord, suffer me first to go and bury my father. But Jesus said unto him, Follow me; and let the dead bury their dead."  
-Matthew 8:21-22

**S**hinichi fell in and out of wake the next several hours. Every time his mind crept too far into the realm of wake a great pain would shake it senseless again. Logic probed through his brain like fingers and spoke to him in a soft unassuming voice. His mind was in protection mode, the fingers had told him, recovering from the last several hours. It was preventing him from waking- to protect him.

But to protect me from what, Shinichi had asked these logical fingers. He wondered quietly if the fingers were attached to some all knowing hand. Perhaps he was speaking to God? Shinichi didn't understand- once again, Shinichi felt helpless and lost. Completely at the mercy of these strange appendages that were warning him of things his unconscious mind couldn't yet comprehend.

To protect you from shock, the fingers spoke again. Shinichi found the answer highly unsatisfactory.

He fought past the fingers. They weren't tapering his curiously. He could hear voices as he pushed past the fingers. They were soft and slowly flowing out of his head- out of his skull- and onto his forehead. They moved affectionately over his hairline and had stopped whispering to him altogether.

Shinichi reached up and wrapped his hand about the fingers. He was trying to get them to talk- to let him wake. And that's when he heard a woman gasp.

"He's awake."

Shinichi looked over wearily at the red face staring over at him. She had long brown hair that flowed down over a plush pink tank top like a dying waterfall. Her young eyes were a remarkable shade of blue- a shade that made her so much older and sadder than he understood. Staring into them, Shinichi had a suddenly flash of fear. He reached up to his face touching nothing but his skin. Now why had he done that? He didn't know. It was just the way this woman looked at him- it was as if… her questioning stare caused him to want to hide his face behind something.

And in that instant, his hand touching his brow- Shichi remembered.

"Ran…"

Ran smiled tearfully at the sound of his voice. At the mere uttering of her name in his little childish drawl. But Shinichi was less pleased with the sound of his voice.

He gripped his throat with little hands and then stared frozen at the little hands themselves. His mind was racing. His heart was pounding. Shinichi started to wonder if he was insane…

Then it all came rushing back at once, leaving Conan with his head throbbing softly as panic's memory.

"Conan, how are you doing, sweetheart?" said Ran soothingly stroking his arm. She had taken Conan's actions as a sign of pain and drowsiness. Not of a man suddenly realizing he was still trapped inside the body of a child.

His eyes wandered, as eyes naturally do, around the plainness of the hospital room. He paused, breathlessly, on Kogoro who met his gaze with quiet acknowledgment. The elder detective sat alert only feet away from Conan's bedside. He seemed worried and truly caring of the child's welfare. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have spent time wasted in this room with Conan.

While his concern was touching, it was, at the same time, confusing. So Shinichi decided he would have to think back. Almost immediately he hit a wall in his mind. It was practically impenetrable.

Conan raised his hand again and rubbed his forehead. "What happened?"

Ran bit her lip. She gripped his hand and pulled it back to his side. "Just relax, Conan," she said.

Conan closed his eyes. The wall was brick, and strong. He pushed his hands against it and it wouldn't relent.

Rain was pattering against the window. A storm was brewing outside the hospital- foreshadowing the mistake of trying to climb the wall in his mind.

But Conan focused on the wall anyway. This stupid wall just wouldn't leave. He ran his arm against it and punched it with his fists. Why wouldn't it let him through?

"Please, Conan," Ran said softly. She squeezed his hand, hoping in some way to keep him from remembering.

Conan could smell smoke. He held his breath and pushed against the wall some more. It was getting hotter- faster.

Suddenly flames were everywhere. The wall had crumbled between his fingers but he couldn't see. There was a shadow in the smoke. It held out a gun. Haibara was screaming over and over through the thick fog. Conan waved through it but he couldn't find her. And then… and… Agasa.

Conan's eyes snapped open and Ran couldn't suppress a heavy sob.

Hiroshi Agasa was dead.

Conan didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what to think. His brain filtered through the stages of post death trauma. He was in denial now. But being as logical as Conan was- it wouldn't be long before he reached the next step. Denial, yearning, anger, guilt, and then finally acceptance. It seemed like a horrible long road ahead of him. And he still couldn't understand it all.

Conan ran his hands up his face and gripped his hair. His fingers tangled about the locks, almost threatening to rip them out. He couldn't understand. It just didn't make sense at all. How could Agasa be dead! He was alive just a few hours ago. It just didn't make sense at all.

Conan found his eyes starting to water, but he couldn't bring himself to cry. Crying seemed so simple. And this emotion that was ripping and tearing him up inside, crying did it no justice.

"Conan," Ran said softly moving her hand to touch him again.

Conan pulled away. "Don't touch me," he snapped.

The tears were pouring now- not just his face but hers as well.

"Conan," Ran choked on the name as Conan glared up at her.

"Where is Agasa!" Conan shouted at her, tears splashing down his cheeks, "Why isn't- Where did he go! Where did you put him?"

Ran moved her hand in front of her mouth. She just kept shaking her head- unable to answer him. Conan found himself frustrated by her inability to answer. He was about to shout again when something beat him to it.

"Agasa is dead, Conan," came a voice beside him.

Conan whirled around to face Mister Mouri- who stood unblinking in his spiteful gaze.

"No, he is not dead!" Conan shouted angrily, his hands curling into fists.

"Yes, he is," Kogoro replied smoothly, unfazed by Conan's yelling.

"He is not! Stop saying that!"

"He is," said Kogoro. Ran was moving away from the hospital bed, hands still over her mouth- trembling and flinching at every word Conan managed to shriek.

"Shut up! He's not dead!" Conan screamed thrusting his fists on the metal railing on his bunk. It hurt and left a ringing in the heavy air. But Conan couldn't feel the pain. Only the silence.

Ran was still crying. Kogoro eyed her momentarily and turned his eyes back upon the hateful gaze of Conan.

"Agasa was-"

"Not was! Is! Is!" interupted Conan angrily.

But Kogoro continued unfazed, "-murdered. He was shot three-"

"Shut up! Stop it! He's not dead!"

"-times. He couldn't be revived."

"No, stop!"

"Hiroshi is-"

"No!"

"-inevitably…"

"Shut the hell up!" Conan shrieked crumbling onto his knees and sobbing violently into the linen sheets. There was a long moment of awkward pause, the only sound being Conan's heavy sobs and approaching footsteps.

"I know he's dead, dammit. I know… I know…" said Conan at long last- his voice muffled by the sheets and slowly faltering.

Kogoro stood momentarily speechless. He then smiled somewhat darkly, in true acknowledgement of Conan's pain, and nodded.

"Good."

And that was the last thing he heard, before the nurse, Conan had overlooked Ran retrieving, gave him a shot of sedative. The room swirled about him. Colors blended together and chased their tail ends in endless spirally circles.

The nurse was calming Ran down, holding her and rubbing her back. Something he was supposed to do. But he had been so angry… Guilt panged up his slowly darkening mind. Where was Shinichi Kudo now?

Conan turned his head and saw Kogoro was still looking down at him. His lips were still saying- Good. Good. Good.

Until finally they said, you.

But by that time, there was nothing left awake in Conan's mind to care.

* * *

**E**dogawa Conan was released out of Beika Hospital the following morning after getting a complete check up. He had calmed down considerably at that point. But he only communicated through nods or shakes of his head.

Conan was no longer angry at Ran or Kogoro. His silent treatment was more influenced by his nausea. A bile was surging up from his stomach, slowly choking him. It was called acceptance.

They had reached the detective agency a little past noon. Conan wasted no time in leaving the Mouri's and their concern behind. He left Ran in the living room with little less than a wave and quickly ran up to his closet like bedroom. The slamming door echoed throughout the entire house.

No one followed him.

Conan lay on his cot for hours. He had a spare set of glasses in his desk drawer and had since been playing idly with them, weaving the arms in between his fingers.

It was hard to believe this would be his last pair from the good doctor. It would be his last anything from him…

Conan fastened them to his face, true to his disguise. What else was there to do? He knew nothing but hiding. Without Agasa's guidance, Conan felt lost and confused. Should he hide? Should he run? Conan felt nothing at all. Only numb.

Conan loosened the red bow tie from his neck and twirled the dial to the frequency he desired.

"Shinichi," Conan said softly into the bowtie listening to Hiroshi's dead voice flow over him. "How are you, Shinichi?"

It was then that Conan crumbled. He dropped the device and rolled over on to his side. He curled into a ball around his blankets, sheets and pillows and sobbed. The pillows muffled his pain from the outside world. Even when he screamed.

Doctor Hiroshi Agasa would never come back.

When Conan woke up, the sun was setting outside his little window. Conan rose groggily and wandered to the door of his room. He peeked out, and when seeing no one, headed out- down the stairs- and away from there.

It wasn't long before he was in front of his house and the remains of his neighbor's. And when staring at Hiroshi's shamble of a home, it felt so much more definite. There was police tape all around Hiroshi's gate.

Conan ignored it. There was a hole in the wall, one not created by the fire but rather by Hiroshi's own recklessness. Caution tape coated this area but made it in no means inaccessible.

The little detective was somewhat surprised by the lack of guard. It seemed that the search had all been finished hours ago.

But Conan was sure Haibara was not found. Conan stepped among the rubble, looking around himself and finding nothing of familiarity. The house was reduced practically to nothing but bricks and wood.

But that was when Conan's foot stepped on something that made a clinking sound. Conan lifted his foot from shards of broken glass and a picture frame. He knelt low, grabbing the photo by its tip and letting the rest of the glass slide slowly and gracefully on the floor.

The flames had chewed at it- it was covered in ash and dirt. But the people in the picture were clear. The detective boys all standing in front of Hiroshi Agasa. Conan stared in admiration at the picture… until finally nostalgia brought him back to earth. Two people in that photo were gone forever…

Conan closed his eyes. He hadn't even thought about Haibara these last couple of hours. Maybe she was kidnapped- being totured somewhere for information about his whereabouts. Perhaps he was playing right into their hands by coming back here. The little detective didn't know nor did he care.

He wanted to die at this point. He knew it was his fault that Agasa wasn't in his house right now- laughing happily- enjoying his life with Haibara and the detective boys. It was all his fault.

Conan held the picture tight to his chest, and fell to his knees.

"Hiroshi," Conan said softly. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

Conan suddenly heard footfalls behind him. He knew he should have panicked, but the events over the past several days had made him tired. And he really didn't care if Gin came up the sidewalk with a gun aimed at the back of his head. His nightmare seemed a bit less scary than the real world now. He was totally alone… No one was left knowing he was Shinichi. Except maybe Heiji but who was counting him anyway?

Conan regretfully opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the approaching person. His eyes trailed up the white shoes covered with mud and dust, to the white shirt, and the pink blazer. He couldn't bare to look her in the eyes, in case it really wasn't her.

"Ha…Haibara-san," Conan whispered softly, as if afraid she might suddenly vanish.

But she didn't. Instead she walked closer, her face a blank slate. She stopped before him, almost tauntingly out of his reach.

Her hair glowed in the dying sun. Her face as pale and bleak as ever. Conan could have compared her to a heaven sent messager if in the right mind. She stood, tongue between her teeth, as if hesitating upon a question she couldn't find words to.

"I'm sorry, Kudo," She said at last.

Haibara never got to say anymore. Conan leapt up and enveloped her in a hug so deep, she could scarely find the abilty to cry. And they mourned together- the warm night wind rustling the ruin of Agasa's memory around them.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R&R!

Whoo. Yeah Haibara's alive. See! I can be nice. Sometimes. :insert shifty look:

But yeah. Conan is going be depressed for awhile. Get used to it.

Give me a "whoo haa" if you are ready for Heiji to make an apperance? Cause guess who's coming next chapter. Whoo ha!

Yeah okay- so moving on!

Those that review last time were **klxzz**, **Inu-ears**, **Mistress Dizzy**, **Crysania Fay**, **Jinnai**, **YumeTakato**, **windchaser90**, **AntiSora**, **Sadie Janelle, Inumaru12**, **Flyiwion**, **The Blimp Alchemist**, **HotPinkPenguin**, and **Lady Mirror**. Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you review again this chapter!

And remember,

With a keen eye for details, one truth will prevail!

Dude that's getting so old. :insert bewildered face: Ah well. Click the little button to review. Your patronage is much appreciated.


	11. Disappearing

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Jimmy and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

It seems that recently I really can't make up my mind about what I won't and what I will update. I was supposed to be working on FYOG but here I am again- doing exactly what I hadn't planned.

So yeah enough of my banter and on with the chapter.

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED  
It was preventing him from waking- to protect him.  
"He's awake."  
It was just the way this woman looked at him- it was as if… her questioning stare caused him to want to hide his face behind something.  
"What happened?"  
A storm was brewing outside the hospital- foreshadowing the mistake of trying to climb the wall in his mind.  
Hiroshi Agasa was dead.  
And this emotion that was ripping and tearing him up inside, crying did it no justice.  
"I know he's dead, dammit. I know… I know…"  
Doctor Hiroshi Agasa would never come back.  
"Hiroshi," Conan said softly. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry."  
"I'm sorry, Kudo," She said at last.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**: Disappearing 

"If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude. Don't complain."  
-Maya Angelou

**A** grave had never seemed so full of flowers. Ran suppressed a heavy sob- wiping away a stubborn tear. Agasa was very missed.

She had half expected Shinichi to show himself. But he hadn't. Surely he must have heard by now. But then again, Ran realized with a heavy heart, that she might have been partially the cause for his absence.

Ran let out a deep sigh releasing the heavy weight on her heart. The wind pressed past them through the labyrinth of tomb stones and marks- rippling the girls' dark dresses and all of their locks of hair from their eyes.

Conan bowed his head, hiding his face in his hands. Tears leaked out between his fingers and Kogoro placed a gentle hand on top of the boy's head. Conan's sobs stopped at his touch but he did not look up.

"Let him go, Conan," said Ran's father softly. And with that being said, he ruffled the boy's hair kindly and started off down the path. Ran stared after him.

How kind he had been recently. It was rather astonishing. When Megure came to retrieve the now homeless and guardian-less Haibara- without any persuading at all, Kogoro took the little girl in. Little had she known how truly remarkable this change was. Conan had set up his tranquilizer watch to make Kogoro admit Haibara into their home- but he never had to use it. Conan was both impressed and surprised.

But after Agasa's wake, the guilt had surged back in tenfold. He could no longer wonder about Kogoro's change, what happened to Tetra, nor how should handle the situation now. His mind that was usually so sharp- had become dull and clouded.

"Conan," Ran began causing the young boy to look up at last. She didn't turn to face him- too afraid of losing her will for this question.

"Is this the first time… you have really felt- a death?" she said slowly.

Conan lowered his gaze. Haibara was staring curiously at him.

"That's a mean question, Ran-neesan," said Conan at last.

"Maybe this is a bit more healthy," Ran said turned back to look at the child. "Little boys shouldn't be so surrounded by death. Maybe now… You won't…"

She faltered off when seeing the strange look in Conan's dark eyes. He was glaring at the cobble path, his fists tightly clenched. His eyes shined with a determination she had not seen for a long while. It was almost frightening- knowing that nothing could get in his way now.

"Nothing will change," Conan said darkly.

Ran bowed her head, and left the two kids alone. She knew they would be alright- both she and Kogoro were only going to be feet away in the nearby temple. Most of all, she just needed to get away from Conan. He hadn't been himself recently- and it frightened her.

Conan watched her go almost indifferently. He felt Haibara's gaze and looked back down at the marker, gleaming with his favorite neighbor's name. How close the two had become over the years.

**C**onan remembered it- his first meeting with Agasa. The memory flashed through his mind like a collection of old worn out photographs. He had been playing detective as usual- and his murderer- the soccer ball, the culprit at this time, rolled through a hole in the fence.

Shinichi, as he was then, not much younger than he was now, was determined not to let his culprit escape and climbed through the whole after it. He did so just as Agasa's back porch exploded. Caught in a mix of fire and smoke, Shinichi had cried out loudly. When the smoke finally cleared, he was childishly shielding himself with his soccer ball- that took most of the soot and dirt of the blast from his face.

And that's when Shinichi saw Agasa for the first time. Standing there in the remains of a white lab coat, with a broad sheepish grin peeking out from beneath the tip of his long nose. He had hair then- dark hair that covered his whole head instead of just parts. It was starting to thin and gray- but it hadn't done so just yet.

Shinichi was transfixed by his appearance- convinced that he was still in danger. Agasa cast him a side long glance and then grinned even brighter.

"_Oh. You must be Kudo's son, Shin-chan."_

Shinichi made a face, but was soon again entranced by Agasa's big nose. Agasa came over, still smiling and taking in the boy's appearance.

"_I was so busy I hadn't the chance to come see you. Hullo there, Shinichi. My name's Agasa Hiroshi."_

It was then as if Agasa suddenly saw the soccer ball. He smiled and said, _"You like soccer?"_

Shinichi nodded, prodding the ball with his fingers. _"A little."_

"_Ah. You wouldn't happen to be a detective fan like your father?"_ Agasa asked and it was Shinichi's turn to grin.

"_Sherlock Homes!"_ Shinichi declared, dropping the ball and pointing at it. _"You're da murderer!"_

Agasa made a funny face and gently tossed Shinichi's light brown hair. "You can't be more that two and you already want to be a detective. Figures."

"_Sherlock Homes!"_ Shinichi protested.

"_Right, right,"_ Agasa grinned. _"There's no doubt in my mind… that's who you'll be."_

Conan frowned when staring down at his hands that should have been much bigger than what they were now. That event was almost seventeen years ago. Yet here he was, barely taller than the tomb stone Agasa rested beneath. Or rather, his ashes rested beneath.

"Ran's worried about you," Haibara said at last. "The detective boys are too. In fact… I'm worried about you, Kudo. How- how are you taking this?"

"How am I supposed to take this?" Conan retorted somewhat harsher than he intended it to sound.

Haibara lost her ground and fell silent.

Conan noticed her lack of resolve and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Haibara."

Haibara blinked and muttered, "No need to apologize. It was out of line… for me to ask you."

Conan didn't know what to say to that. So instead he decided not to respond. He cast his gaze wearily down the path that Ran and Kogoro had taken. The detective boys were down in that crowd somewhere. Lots of people were there, paying their respects to such a generous man.

"He really didn't deserve this," Conan said softly. "He shouldn't have been the one to die."

Haibara plucked a rose petal from the ground and rubbed it between her fingertips. She cast Conan a sympathetic stare and said, "You mean, _you_ should have?"

Conan didn't answer. Haibara rubbed the petal some more. The oils in it spread across her fingertips.

"Do you want to die, Conan?" Haibara said, deliberately calling him by his false name.

Conan smiled softly and looked back to her.

"Conan didn't do anything wrong," he said simply before turning back and heading down the path.

Haibara released the petal at last- watching it fall lazily as a clump on the cobbled path. She called after him. "But Kudo wasn't even here. How could you blame him?"

Conan smiled again, but Haibara couldn't see it with his back facing her. Without turning around, he softly muttered, "But that's exactly the point. He's never here. So what's wrong with him… dying at last?"

And with that, Conan left Haibara to the light spring wind and her guilty thoughts. He had no intention of repeating himself- nor had he any real thoughts of suicide. There was only one thought in Shinichi's mind. He was too embarrassed to admit to anyone that such an ugly monster had arisen from his heart. But all he wanted, at this point, was revenge.

And he wouldn't let anyone stop him from getting it.

* * *

**H**aibara woke to sounds of shouts echoing around her. It took her several minutes to register where she was. She was no longer at Agasa's. His house had been reduced to little more than rubble. She was no longer at Kudo's- it probably wasn't safe to stay there longer than she had to.

She was living with the Mouri's. That's right. Ran had kindly sacrificed a portion of her room to the little girl, and Haibara was laying on a child sized cot next to Ran's closet.

The shouts vibrated the floor beneath her. Haibara easily came to the conclusion that it was Mister Mouri in one of his drunk rages. Kogoro was not a quiet man with any stretch of the imagination. Haibara, while turning on her opposite side, wondered how Conan was able to sleep so well sometimes.

But as she lay still, listening to the noises below her she quickly realized that Kogoro's deep grunting roar was not among the voices she was hearing.

She lifted her head- noting Ran's still empty and untouched bed. So she hadn't come to bed yet… So with that in mind- Haibara could conclude one of the voices was definitely Ran's.

Growing all the more curious, Haibara left her bed and headed quietly down the narrow hall and stairs. She had just reached at the head of the stairs when she finally understood what had awoken her.

It was Ran and Conan fighting.

Curiosity was hard for Haibara to swallow. She had a terrible tendency to eavesdrop. It was something she never really learned to let go of even when living with Doctor Agasa.

Pressing herself as flat against the wall as she could, Haibara dared a peek through the banister.

Below her, Haibara could just make out Conan and Ran's silhouette. She ducked back at the sound of Conan's angry voice.

"Don't call him!" Conan shouted.

Haibara held her head back against the wall- attempting just to listen rather than peek for awhile.

"What's wrong with you, Conan? Let go!"

Haibara could see their shadows through the barred banister's shadow. It seemed they were struggling over something. Haibara could only assume it was the phone- due to the weak dial tone Haibara could hear faintly in a wave length below their noisy fight.

Finally the shadows receded, and there was a loud thump of sorts. Ran's voice sounded upset as her shadow on the wall grew larger.

"Oh my god! Conan! Are you alright?" She cried softly, her shadow bent over the shadow of a lump- the couch. Had Conan been flung into it when they were fighting? Haibara didn't want to risk taking a peek.

"I'm fine," came Conan grumpy reply. Haibara let out a deep sigh of relief. So he wasn't hurt.

Conan's shadow remerged on the wall, his arm bent over his head as he rubbed the bump he had most likely received when colliding with the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Conan," Ran whispered attempting to comfort him but Conan pulled away. He said nothing more to her until he was on the bottom of the stair.

Haibara's heart hammered painfully against her ribs- unable to get away before his eyes met her own.

Conan hesitated- only momentarily. He then turned back to Ran as if he hadn't even seen Haibara there and said, "Go ahead and call him, if you must. It's not like he'll ever answer."

And with that Conan dashed back up the stairs, not even looking to Haibara as he went past. Haibara leaned against the wall, letting her heart resume its natural beat. And downstairs she heard Ran starting to cry.

* * *

**H**aibara walked side by side with Conan, occasionally daring to look him over. His change over the past week was rather unnerving. He was constantly lost in thought, constantly moody, and his smile if he ever shared it had lost all its heart warming qualities. 

It was as if he had become an empty shell or shadow after Agasa's death. Everything about him had become ghost like. His voice never moved from its monotone detective voice. He didn't bother keeping up his charade with Ran anymore. In school, he went to no effort to hide his vast knowledge. It was as if he had been uncapped- pouring out anything and everything out of him. Over the past few days, Haibara had to cover for his lack of concern. His disguise could have been blown so many times because of his coldness. He even reprimanded Ayumi at one point when she hadn't done her, as Conan had called it, "incredibly-easy-would-only-take-ten-minutes-to-do" homework. Truth of the matter was she was she spent all night working on a get-well card for Conan that she had forgotten. Haibara saw her shredding the card later when she went to the bathroom crying after Conan scolded her.

Haibara was resisting the urge to take the boy by his shoulders and smacking him a few times. He was being reckless, careless, and cruel. It wasn't like Conan to be so cold to everyone. He was in pain and made the choice to unleash his frustration and wrath on everyone around him.

Haibara knew for a fact, both he and Ran had gotten into a fight the other night. While Ran had not relented like Ayumi- Conan was still able to make her equally as upset.

Ran claimed there had been no fight. And Conan refused to talk to Haibara about it. It wasn't until later, the next night when Conan could not hold back his frustration anymore, that he ranted about their argument.

She had been worried about Shinichi… Conan was upset because she still cared about _him._ When Haibara tried to understand Conan's reasoning- he shut himself up again.

Haibara should have probably seen it coming. What with what happened when she pretended to have killed Agasa that one time- back when they first met. Conan had completely flipped out. She could have only wondered how he might have acted if she really had killed Agasa.

She probably wouldn't be alive today.

Looking at Conan now, he still seemed taken by his thoughts. She wondered if it would be alright to interrupt him.

And then she decided that she didn't care. "Kudo."

"What?" Conan frowned, obviously irritated.

"Why are you being such a jackass?" Haibara snapped harshly.

Conan seemed somewhat taken aback. It seemed he had suddenly remembered that word once having an effect on him. Haibara took her lead. "You asked me once if you were an ass. Well, you weren't really one then. But you are a hellva one now."

Conan and Haibara stopped. They were in front of Shinichi's house- a few blocks away from their 'home.' Agasa's ruins stood behind them. Conan looked rather hurt, but at the same time- angry.

"Who the hell cares?" Conan grumbled pushing past her.

Haibara didn't relent. She grabbed a firm hold of Conan's wrist. "Don't give me that," she snapped. "Talk to me, Kudo."

Conan tried to pull himself free, but then gave up. He looked up- straight into Haibara's eyes. "Agasa is dead because of me."

And instead of seeming shocked or sad, Haibara started to laugh. Conan was completely bewildered by her taken course of action. She released him, and laughed some more.

"It's true! I should have died. I should have been the one that was shot… It's my fault that this all happened."

"You complete bastard," Haibara hissed suddenly drawing back her hand. Conan didn't have time to react before Haibara smacked him full across the face.

Conan blinked in surprise, holding stiffly onto his red cheek.

"Are you really so selfish!" Haibara screamed at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Agasa did this to save you! And this is how you repay him?"

Conan couldn't answer. He just bowed his head.

"What about me!" Haibara continued, still in a heated rage. "You weren't with him- telling you to run! Knowing that if you ran up to the door and bargained that his life might have been saved! How could know how it feels, shut up in cellar watching the only home you've ever known go up in smoke. The only man you've ever… Who ever really cared…"

Haibara faltered, tears falling freely now. "Hiroshi was a good friend of mine."

Haibara fell forward to her knees, crying softly. Conan just watched resolutely above her as the tears made dark circles on the sidewalk.

"I want to kill them," Conan said at last causing Haibara to look up.

Haibara's face was full of fear but Conan continued- "I want to kill… them all. I want their blood. I want to see them die."

There was a long silence before a sudden voice made both of them jump. It came from behind Shinichi's gate.

"Well, that's kind of creepy,"

Both children turned their eyes to the voice, seeing none other than Shinichi Kudo, himself staring down at them. Haibara's jaw dropped but Conan on the other hand was not as easily fooled.

"Hattori."

Shinichi smiled, wiping off the makeup to reveal his true rich dark colored skin. He grinned and made a cool guy pose while saying, "Ta da."

"You shouldn't dress up like me," Conan said bitterly. "You might get yourself killed."

"That's a terrible way to greet someone, Kudo. Especially when I came all this way cause I was worried about you." Heiji said grumpily lifting up the latch on the gate.

Both the kids wandered in. Heiji's face softened as he got down to eye level with the one great detective of the east.

"I heard what happened to Agasa."

"That's nice," Conan said ungratefully.

"Hey, hey. I was worried," Hattori muttered. "I came all this way to help you. I can play Shinichi for a couple of days so that-"

"No thank you," said Conan, glaring up at the much taller Osaka teenager.

"You could use the help. Don't you even care if the Black Organization…" began Hattori, before Conan walked off into his former home. "Hey, hey. I'm talking to you, Kudo!"

"Don't bother," said Haibara who was at his side. "Kudo hasn't been himself lately."

"He's being reckless," Heiji grumbled.

"He doesn't want you to get involved," replied Haibara. "Besides, I don't think Kudo cares if the Black Organization finds him."

"What- why is that?"

"I think he's purposely being cold and mean. He probably wants everyone to hate him… so he can guiltlessly disappear." Haibara bowed her head, trying hard to figure the detective out. She found herself only discovering what she, herself, had already tried to do. "He wants to lure the black organization away from the rest of us… by cutting all his ties."

"That's stupid," Heiji snorted. "The black organization won't leave us alone."

"True," Haibara nodded. "But Kudo was never really one for sensibility."

There was a long pause before Hattori said at last with a smile, " Hmmm. What a selfless little brat."

Haibara smiled softly and then looked back up at Hattori, a hard look back in her eyes. "Stop him, Hattori. He's too close to the edge…"

Hattori frowned. His response was a soft nod, "Yeah. I figured as much."

He cleared his throat a little and almost awkwardly added, "Course I'd do the same in his position."

"You and me both," Haibara retorted, starting off towards Shinichi's front door. Hattori followed, keeping to her side and politely holding the door open for her. "But he wouldn't let me disappear. So I sure as hell am not gonna let him disappear either."

"Amen," agreed Hattori as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

Yay! I am a 2005 winner of Nano Wrimo! So here is your updates as a present for those readers who were poking me with a stick and wondering if I had died the past month.

Sorry for the chapter being so dull. It's really just filler as I try to reach a point and what not.

Thanks to all who reviewed last time. The review responses are in my journal- just like always. Go to my profile and click the link to memories. From there just follow the story links. The reviews for last time should be under ten but sometimes I miscount. ; Sorry.

Those that reviewed last time were: **Elvin Flame**, **windchaser90**, **Sadie Janelle**, **Teya Yashitoda**, **Inumaru12**, **Kobacha-Chan**, **DaisyAnimeluvr**, **AntiSora**, **Lady Mirror**, **The Blimp Alchemist**, **YumeTakato**, and** Fyliwion**. Thanks to all of you. Each and every one of your reviews were very appreciated.

Please review and remember,

With a keen eye for detail, one truth will prevail.


	12. Loaded Guns

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Shinichi and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

Hey, it has been awhile. I could give you a thousand excuses- but that would be a thousand more than you'd want to hear. So on with the story.

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED  
Agasa was very missed.  
"Is this the first time… you have really felt- a death?"  
"Nothing will change," Conan said darkly.  
"He shouldn't have been the one to die."  
"You mean, _you_ should have?"  
But all he wanted, at this point, was revenge.  
"Go ahead and call him, if you must. It's not like he'll ever answer."  
"Why are you being such a jackass?"  
"Who the hell cares?" Conan grumbled pushing past her.  
Conan didn't have time to react before Haibara smacked him full across the face.  
"Hey, hey. I was worried," Hattori muttered.  
"Stop him, Hattori. He's too close to the edge…"

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**: Loaded Guns 

Cut me from stone  
Right to the bone  
Or we'll end up alone  
Playing the role  
I'm somewhat in control  
-Lost Realist by Trapt

**H**attori spun his spoon through the liquid that churned in his cup. He felt silly for doing so. Kudo's family had a lot of western items in their house, one of them being this tea set that Kudo had fetched them tea in.

It was delicate- the entire set was. Almost as if touching it would cause it to completely shatter in your hands. Pure white and colored with various intricate gold swirls on the rims and handle that seem to cause the outside of the cup to look like the downtown traffic of toyko rather than actual ornate decoration.

Hattori found he didn't quite have the taste buds for western tea. It was much too sweet.

So thus came the spoon- and the awkward silence that Hattori merely filled with the churning of his unwanted tea. Kudo had explained everything, in rather tedious detail, of his current situation. And of the situation that all of them were in now. It was evident that any connections Kudo had, courtesy of Tetra had been mapped out. Heiji had guilty admitted that his father had given audience to Tetra too.

So the strings were tied around all their throats.

Conan didn't seem to like the tea much himself. He just stared at the contents in his cup, idly. As if wondering what to do with it. Only Haibara, almost greedily, drank her tea down.

Hattori seemed to feel their situation was almost equivalent to balancing on the center of a teeter totter. Moving too far to either side lead to some uncertainly- some loss. And yet, not moving, frozen in this one position to keep everything from tumbling apart on them, seem to only lead to the eventual tipping to one side. The body grows tired and sags, leading to a sudden thump as one unexpected side hits the earth.

As if it were only human to want to tilt that plank of wood against the ground. To end it.

Haibara cleared her throat loudly, stopping Heiji from continuing to stir with a gentle touch of his arm. Hattori nodded at the gesture and put the tempting silverware down with his cup. Taking this moment as opportunity, Hattori pushed forward a question that had risen even before they had sat down for this awkward tea session.

"So what now, Kudo?"

Conan didn't answer right away- still mesmerized by his untouched drink. But at long last, just when Hattori was about to repeat himself, Conan spoke up- in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know."

"Surely you have some plan," Hattori said with an optimistic tone in his voice. "You always have something. A backdoor… you always did before."

Conan sighed and merely shrugged in response.

Hattori impulsively rubbed the bridge of his nose. Thinking fast he added, "Well, I could dress up as you a couple of days and…"

"You'd just be putting yourself in danger," Haibara said hastily. "You heard what happened to Tetra."

"Ah yes," Hattori frowned. "Maybe if I went to America, solved a few cases there under Shinichi's name…"

"No, they'd find you," Conan retorted bitterly. "Before you could even be sure if the rumors had reached them- you'd be dead."

"You don't know that," Hattori snapped back.

Conan shook his head and gently put his teacup back on its saucer. "I don't want to put you in danger, Hattori."

"I'm already in danger."

"True," Conan nodded, "But you aren't dead yet."

"We don't even know if the Black Organization would take any interest in you, Hattori," said Haibara hastily before Hattori could throw back anymore angry retorts. "For all they know, you've had interest in Kudo- but you've never met him."

"But if Tetra gave the information to them that Kudo is Conan, then they are sure to piece together that I know," Hattori spat clenching his fists almost helplessly as he spoke. "Why else would I hang around a kid?"

"Kazuha and Ran are friends," answered Haibara rather simply. "They may come upon the conclusion that you just tag along."

"But Kazuha met Ran through me. I knew Kudo before then… or Conan or whatever."

Hattori had expected Conan to make a face of some kind, but the small boy didn't react at all. Too busy staring at the untouched tea still left slowly cooling on the low table in front of them.

"Damn," Hattori hissed in the silence. "Maybe we should all just change our names and move to Canada."

"We don't all have that liberty," Conan muttered softly.

Hattori frowned. He knew Conan was talking about Ran and her father. They wouldn't understand it, nor would take very well to the change. Especially Ran's father. The reputation he had built up here would be hard for him to let go of.

Conan suddenly sat up, climbing carefully to his feet. He didn't even give a reason, leaving his last words ringing in their minds as he took leave of the room. Haibara and Hattori sat frozen in the suddenness of his absence not really finding it wise to chase him.

It was better just to give Kudo his space nowadays. He always seemed to be on such a tight fuse- they didn't want to lose him anymore more than they already had.

"I don't like it," Hattori said suddenly, surprising even himself.

"What?" replied Haibara instinctively. "Our situation? Yeah, I don't think any of us-..."

"No," interrupted Heiji curtly. "It's Kudo. I've never seen him like this. It… it bothers me."

Haibara let a wry sort of smirk steal her features, "He lost his best friend. For someone who used to be so indifferent to death- now it haunts him. I think," Haibara paused, thumbing her chin at the thought. "I think he's finally realized that people close to him… can actually die."

Hattori lowered his gaze, not quite sure how really to make of it. "I still don't like it…"

He lifted the spoon- staring almost hatefully at its cold and smooth appearance, "I want him back- I want Kudo back, Haibara."

Haibara didn't meet his gaze. Instead her eyes just wandered over to the nearby cabinet, staring idly into the reflection that gazed back.

"You mean you want Conan back," came Haibara's reply.

And Hattori didn't know what to say to that. So instead of answering, he chugged down his tea, rose from his seat- and set off to find Kudo. Haibara watched him go somewhat indifferently, her eyes inevitably going back to the cabinet.

When Hattori had shut the door behind himself, Haibara had stood to her small legs at last- and had started in the direction of the cabinet doors- completely mesmerized by something that Hattori couldn't understand.

* * *

**H**eiji had found Conan in his kitchen. Conan was sitting on the counter that he had somehow made it up to all by himself, despite his lacking height. Phone in hand, he sat with his back to the other detective. The dial tone was filling the air with a monotone like song. That single note that seemed to keep silence so deeply in its grasp. 

Conan didn't notice Hattori. He was staring inanely at the receiver as if trying to comprehend why there was such a sound resonating from it.

"You told Ran?" Hattori found his heart racing at the merest suggestion.

Conan turned, looking over at the Osaka detective before smiling, "No."

He hung the receiver back up and took a deep breath. There were a few more minutes of silence as Heiji's heart regained its normal pace.

"I couldn't dial her number," Conan said at last. "All I could think about was… how it wasn't right… to call her."

"You're still planning on telling her though?" Hattori said softly.

Conan didn't look at him, but he didn't have to. He didn't even have to answer. Heiji just knew.

"You can't tell her Kudo. She'll hate you," Hattori said urgently.

"So?" Conan answered almost with a tone of amusement in his voice. "I don't care if she yells, or if she hits. Or if she and her father forbid me from ever seeing them again. As long as they are safe. They need to know at this point."

"But Kudo-…" Hattori sputtered as the young boy skillfully leapt off the counter and landed safely on the ground. He didn't even wait for Hattori, merely turned for the door.

"Kudo, if you-…" Hattori cursed his inability to speak properly. The young boy opened the door almost effortlessly. He was quite a deal more used to his shorter body. Hattori tried to sort his thoughts as he followed the boy out into the main foyer room.

"You'll crush her. There has to be a better way," said Hattori with certain urgency. Conan wasn't listening.

"I'm telling her and Kogoro tonight," explained Conan effortlessly. As if it were as easy as asking for Ran to walk him to school. "I'll explain to them everything- and urge them to go into hiding. Until it all blows over."

Hattori couldn't let Conan do this. He took the boy by the shoulder, holding him back from reaching the door, "You put them into more danger by telling them."

Conan bowed his head. In as polite a tone as he could manage, Conan quietly asked for the removal of Hattori's grip on his shoulder.

Hattori refused, and in response turned the boy around to face him. Conan fought back, weakly- his arms flailing out, trying to catch the taller boy's face. But Conan had no reach, nor was he strong enough. He was still just a child in body.

Hattori pinned the boy's arms effortlessly, holding him back against the wall, and forced Conan to look him in the eyes.

"Don't tell Ran."

"You can't control me," said Kudo briskly.

"Do you really think that Ran will let you go sacrifice yourself for her?" Hattori shouted, his frustration getting the best of him.

At Conan's surprised expression, Hattori rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Kudo. It's so obvious. Ran will see that too. She'll follow you- and get herself killed too. Is that what you want?"

"She won't follow me," Conan retorted, refusing to meet Hattori's eyes.

"_She loves you, you bastard!_" Hattori bellowed- almost regretting after he said so. But only almost.

Conan's cheeks went a little pink but he didn't turn his face back to Hattori's. Much softer, Hattori continued, "And you love her."

"I- I'll get Kogoro to stop her," Conan spoke, almost rashly.

"Mr. Mouri can't control his daughter half the time anyway. What would make this situation any different?"

"He'll have to," Conan snapped, shaking his head roughly from side to side as if unable to comprehend the consequences.

"What if he doesn't?"

"He _has_ to!"

The silence that followed afterwards was difficult- almost like having a mint caught in your throat. It was hard to swallow- hard to find a way to respond. Conan broke free from Hattori in that silence, and made for the front door.

"You're selfish, Kudo," Hattori found himself saying.

Conan paused, his fingers only just around the door knob. He withdrew, almost as if burned- but kept his back to the western detective.

"You're selfish for thinking this problem is yours alone. We share it now- Agasa shared it. We will help, whether you want it or not."

The two stood, a far distance falling between them- different sides of a crumbling spectrum. Hattori knew it was a hopeless cause, pulling the detective back from where he had tumbled- Kudo would never listen to him. He had already made up his mind long ago.

"Agasa is dead because he helped me," Conan said softly reaching for the door knob again, "I don't want anymore help."

But he didn't open the door. At that moment time seemed to have frozen at the sound of a cocked gun. Conan turned slowly seeing none other than Haibara standing in the opposite room, a pistol in hand and aimed straight at Conan's head.

"Haibara-!" Hattori gasped, attempting to move forward. But Haibara turned the gun towards him- and he froze, moving his hands helplessly up and backing back to where he stood before.

"I told you, didn't I, Conan?" Haibara said sharply, turning back towards Conan's stunned face. "If you tried to jeopardize this secret in any way- if you dared to tell Ran… I would kill you. Don't you remember, Conan-kun?"

Conan nodded numbly almost as if speaking would set off the gun in some way. Hattori hadn't seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Haibara, this is crazy," Hattori snapped urgently. "Put that gun down now."

Then almost as if struck by a realization, Conan smiled. "Don't worry, Hattori. That gun isn't loaded."

He looked over to Haibara, smiled wryly at her. "Right, Haibara-san?"

Taking her silence as a yes, Conan moved to open the door. But he jolted back when a sudden bang ripped though the air, leaving a hole in the door where his arm had been only seconds before.

Terrified, Conan recoiled- holding his arm as if he really had been shot. He looked wildly over at Haibara who held her shoulder awkwardly- sore from the recoil. But yet she still was standing- it hadn't knocked her off her feet. She had the right arm strength… She could hit him if she wanted to.

"I told you," Haibara hissed through gritted teeth. "I will kill you if you try to tell Ran."

She drew closer, gently placing the gun only inches away from the center of his brow. Her hand was surprisingly steady.

"Where did you get the gun?"

Haibara smiled, "Your father's I suppose. He hid it in quite the most obvious place- the china cabinet? Could he have been anymore careless?"

And strangely, Conan calmed. His sudden composure threw Haibara off. She started to wonder if it were something about the gun that he was smiling about- when suddenly he spoke, "You won't pull the trigger."

"You don't know me," snapped Haibara keeping her aim level. "Don't pretend like you know what I can or can't do."

Hattori stood helpless. He figured he was bigger than them both. Maybe he could somehow, toss Haibara back- but then again the gun could go off. And Haibara might fire if he tried to do anything to save Conan. The only thing he could do, was try to talk Haibara out of it.

"Haibara- I'll have to have you arrested if you shoot Conan. That's attempted murder," declared Heiji boldly.

"Good one, Hattori," Conan smirked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kudo," retorted the Osaka detective. And then to Haibara he continued. "I'm a lot faster and stronger than you, Haibara. If you fire, I can pin you down- you'll go to jail."

"Juvenile detention center actually," answered Haibara unfazed. "I'm not some stupid little kid, Hattori. I know what happens when you kill someone. I helped create murderers, remember?"

She tightened her grip on the gun. Conan didn't even blink. "My hands are already stained. One more means nothing."

"Do you really think that?" Conan smiled, his glasses catching the glare- obscuring his eyes from view. "After what you did to me?"

Before Haibara could react and before Heiji could shout, Conan grabbed the barrel of the gun- and Haibara squeezed the trigger. Hattori could have sworn he heard a gun shot- saw Conan's lifeless body fall over- but nothing of the sort occurred.

There was a slight click- but the gun didn't fire. And Conan, effortlessly, pulled the gun out from Haibara's weakened grip.

Conan twirled the gun on his finger cockily and smiled over at her and Hattori. "My dad only leaves one good shot in the gun. Just as a precaution. He loads the rest himself- in case he feels the need to."

He turned his gaze back to Haibara before added rather cockily, "You should have looked to see if it was loaded or not, Haibara-san."

With that being said, he tossed the gun to Hattori carelessly. Hattori barely caught it- still caught in the stupor of the moment.

Conan granted one last nod to Haibara. It was the least he could do. She glared, tight lipped in response.

"I'm telling her. I'm sorry," said Conan.

And with that he left the two of them, alone in a house that used to be his own.

* * *

**W**hen Conan reached the Detective Agency, he had already rehearsed a thousand different ways to tell Ran who he was. Each proved more impossible than the last. And when he finally reached up to turn the door knob, Conan realized that he didn't have the faintest idea of where to start.

And yet, his heart still pounded excitedly. He wanted so badly for this day- even if she'd hate him forever… he wanted to at last be rid of this horrible heart wrenching secret he had kept from her.

When Conan pushed open the door, Ran was on the phone. Kogoro looked up from his desk, and nodded to him- beer can in hand as he flipped through the channels on his mini television set.

Conan sat down one of the small sofas, fidgeting restlessly as he waited for Ran to finish her call. Luckily he didn't have to wait long. His heart skipped a beat when she said her goodbyes and set the phone back down in its place.

"Ran, I have something I really need to tell you," Conan began urgently.

Ran looked over at him curiously, a smile on her lips. "Oh, I already know."

"You do?" Conan repeated incredulously. _How could she know? She doesn't look upset at all! _

"Yeah, Hattori called," Ran smiled pleasantly. "He wanted to invite me, you, and Haibara with him and Kazuha to a karaoke bar."

Conan tried hard to keep the mixed look of surprise and agitation off his face. So Hattori had played _that _card. To make sure he never got the chance to tell Ran… Haibara probably helped him with it.

But there was still time. Hattori hadn't counted on Conan being that desperate.

"Ran, but there's more," Conan began. Ran didn't seem to hear him. She rushed back over to the stairs, too excited to really notice the pale look on Conan's face.

"I'm going to get ready, Conan. You should too. We'll have to leave right away." And with that, she left.

Conan let out a miserable sigh. He looked idly up and met Kogoro's suspicious eyes.

"Is something wrong, kid?" Kogoro asked.

"N-no," Conan quickly shook his head. But he couldn't suppress the glare he sent Haibara's way when she wandered back into the agency.

"We're going to the karaoke bar with Hattori and Kazuha," Conan spat bitterly.

"Oh," Haibara smiled brightly. "Sounds fun."

In an undertone, Conan snarled a nasty word her way. And in response, she merely turned to Mister Mouri and tattled- leaving Conan to the elder detective's wrath as she rushed off to get ready as well.

Kogoro would use any excuse to punish Conan. It was his favorite pastime, after all. And when Conan had at last scraped the soap off his tongue and teeth best he could- it was time to go.

He didn't even get the chance to even stall them. Haibara made sure of that.

_One more night_, Conan decided as they climbed into the taxi cab that would take them to Hattori's planned party. _One more night as Conan._ _After this, I'll tell Ran.  
_

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R+R!

At long last, I finished the chapter. It was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. And I'm still rather unsatisfied with the product. But it will have to do.

I want to get to the good stuff. Sometimes it doesn't pay to be a perfectionist.

I apologize to everyone for my April Fools' joke. :insert sheepish grin: This is sort of my apology to those that got pranked. If you didn't get pranked- disregard this comment then.

Thanks to all who reviewed last time. The review responses are in my journal in the memories link on my profile. Those who so graciously reviewed last time were: Lumias, BattousaiGrl, Mysticalflame, raven2547, star, Yamikaze, hittocerebattosai, Southpaw, SN 1987A, Inumaru12, Emerald-eclipse, YumeTakato, Lady Mirror, windchaser90, DaisyAnimeluvr, sapphirestars, AntiSora, and, last but certainly not least, Crysania Fay.

Hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take so long. Mostly because it's my favorite chapter. Keep your eyes peeled.

With a keen eye for detail,

One truth prevails :insert dorky otaku pose:


	13. Unlucky Me

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Shinichi and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

LAST TIME ON VINDICATED  
"So what now, Kudo?"  
"I don't want to put you in danger, Hattori."  
"You can't tell her Kudo. She'll hate you," Hattori said urgently.  
Conan wasn't listening.  
"You can't control me," said Kudo briskly.  
"You're selfish, Kudo," Hattori found himself saying.  
"Agasa is dead because he helped me," Conan said softly reaching for the doorknob again, "I don't want anymore help."  
"I will kill you if you try to tell Ran."  
"I'm telling her. I'm sorry," said Conan.  
_One more night as Conan._ _After this, I'll tell Ran. _

**Chapter Thirteen**: Unlucky Me

Tsuki ni muragumo, hana ni arashi.  
-Japanese Proverb

**H**ands clamped tightly in his lap as he listened obediently to the songs that swept through the room. Lyrics danced in visual displays on the two television sets in the opposite corners of the room- mocking his inability to sing along. Ran and Kazuha stood perfectly center stage, singing along to some song about mirrors, shattered confidences and defiance. Dodging the glances from Haibara and the half-assed attempts of conversation from Hattori, Conan sat lonely in the corner.

Ran swayed back and forth to the music, grasping a concept of sound he himself has never understood. Kazuha sung just as well but to Conan, Ran was on an entire different level. His infatuation with her made her sound all the more heaven-sent. Her hands swept out in front of her while holding her position as the alto. Kazuha gripped her own microphone in response reaching octaves higher. And all the while Conan couldn't help but watch Ran's lips move, her chest sigh out breath, and her eyes captured by music. He'd have to tell her soon.

She sent a smile and wink his way. Conan couldn't find anyway to respond so he just hid his face from her. His insides were squirming with anxiety. There were a thousand ways do this wrong. And Conan wasn't sure if there was even a right way to tell it at all. Twisting his folding hands between his knees, Conan tried hard to wash away himself in the song. He was finding it hard to with the song so defining and him doubting his own previous certainties.

"You shouldn't tell her," Hattori said again, when reaching across the table for some rice balls near him.

Conan forcefully shoved the box closer to the dark skinned Osakan, nearly tipping the whole contents on the floor. He hissed in an ominous tone cupping a hand over one side of his face so Ran would not see, "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Hattori only frowned in response, plucking out one of the rice balls and biting deeply into it before turning his head back to where the two girls sang. Haibara was looking Conan's way but he ignored her. He de-curled his hands and grasped the plastic cushion on either side of his legs, trying hard not to loose his nerve.

The song ended rather abruptly leaving both girls still singing to no sound. They shared giggles while Hattori and Haibara politely clapped. The score spun on the screen bringing up some useless numbers that really meant nothing. Still Kazuha and Ran exchanged congratulations off of the imaginary grade they had supposedly gotten. Conan was too busy thinking to notice they had finished. Ran sent a sympathetic look his way that he couldn't see behind his doubts.

Kazuha noticed the look between them. Thinking quickly, she brought a proposition to her lips, "Why don't you and Conan sing the next song?"

Conan looked up wearily, blushing when Haibara nonchalantly pulled earplugs out of her pocket and proceeded to plugging her ears. Hattori winced only slightly, hiding his expression from Conan as soon as he realized his thoughts displayed on his face. Conan smiled weakly and shook his head while responding in his almost foreign childlike drawl, "I'd rather hear Ran-neesan sing the next one."

Ran smiled, "Alright then, Conan-kun. I'll sing the next one for you."

Conan only lightly flushed at her statement, giving a weak nod in approval. Ran went back on the stage just as the next song flashed on screen. Kazuha sat next to Hattori thankfully distracting him from picking on Conan.

Hazy English lyrics seeped through the room and Ran kept pace almost seamlessly. She probably didn't even know what she was singing, Conan mused. Her voice was smooth and unhesitant confessing feelings the song made her confess. Through the song it seemed as though he could tell her anything without consequences, but real life didn't play out like song lyrics.

_I'm weak_… _it's true_, she sang and Conan couldn't help but smile. What a lie that was. If anything that song was his own. He closed his eyes and tried had to believe that everything was back to normal. That he had no secrets to keep at all.

The song ended and Conan clapped numbly with the others. Ran's score was fairly higher then normal, leaving Kazuha and Hattori impressed. Conan never made much sense of the numbers anyhow. A song was a song.

A techno beat song came up and Hattori was dragged up on stage with the two girls before he could even sputter a protest. He sung decently- far better than Shinichi ever could. The song was upbeat and in a faster English than Hattori could keep up with. The girls had good time poking fun at his feeble attempts to snatch pieces of lyrics out of the air regardless. It was almost too much English for even Conan to understand. He was impressed with how good Kazuha and Ran were to keep beat.

Conan found himself smiling for some reason while watching them. It was hard for him to think that he'd have to leave all this behind.

"She's happy, isn't she?"

Conan turned slightly seeing the blonde haired girl staring with eyes that saw right through him. He irritably jerked his gaze away from her, not wanting another talk from either of them. Although Hattori had done most of the talking. Haibara hadn't said much of anything since they left the house.

"She won't be happy if you tell her," Haibara continued when he failed to respond. "I doubt she'd ever be as happy as she is now…"

She smiled wryly before looking Conan's way as if to see if he was listening. "Ignorance is bliss, Conan-kun."

"Ignorance kills too," Conan retorted with a sharp glare in her direction. She was unfazed.

"You said once that Mouri-san was the kind of person who cries and worries herself about other people's problems," Haibara cast him a sly smile almost perfectly reciting a private conversation between him and Hattori ages before. "Are you presuming that she's different now that the tides have worsened?"

Conan tried not to be bothered by it, but she had him there. The song washed over the two of them in their silence. As happy as it sounded, Conan felt the comings of horrible foreboding in the silly rhymes. He closed his eyes and spoke into his hands at great length.

"You're right, Haibara," he said causing Haibara's eyes to widen with surprise. "I won't tell her."

Haibara frowned at the boy, feeling it much too easy. But his voice carried so much burden that she found it hard to believe that he'd lie. As soon as the song ended, Hattori looked about ready to force Conan on stage. But before he could so much as reach the table, Conan stood up and smiled an eerie sort of smile to him.

"I need to use the restroom," He said politely before turning and making his way to the exit of their small karaoke room. His little hand had only just brushed the doorknob when a voice broke out across the room.

"You'll come back?" came the question. Conan turned his head only slightly so he could glimpse Ran standing there. Her eyes were beautiful and sad. Conan could only bend slightly under the weight of her gaze and chuckle falsely. It felt wrong to do so.

"Um," He nodded. But quietly, so they wouldn't hear, he added a curt, "Someday."

The door closed behind him with a click giving everyone a sense that that would be the last time they'd see him.

* * *

**I**t didn't take long before Hattori decided to check on Conan. And much to his expectations, Conan was nowhere in the male restroom. He checked half heartedly beneath every sink, urinal, and stall. But he knew somewhere deep inside that Conan would not be there- that any search would be futile. When he returned, the others could all tell by the look on his face that Conan had lied to them.

"He's not there," Hattori said unnecessarily.

"W-what? Where could he have gone?" sputtered Kazuha who was the farthest out of the loop, where the loop was concerned. Before Hattori could think of a logical response, Ran began slipping on her jacket.

"I'm going after him," she explained, tugging the sleeves into place.

But before she could get to the door, an umbrella blocked her path. Ran looked down in surprise to the little blonde girl at her feet. "_Dozo_," she said tipping the handle out for Ran to take. "You'll need it."

"_Arigatou_ Ai-chan," Ran smiled softly accepting the gift. Hattori nodded her on, reassuring her that they would get Haibara home safely. The three watched as Ran left shutting the door behind her not much unlike how Conan had. Kazuha looked about like she was going to cry.

"Ah, Kazuha… What's wrong?" Hattori stuttered touching her shoulder in a weak attempt to console her.

"I can't pay for all this," She cried with a sweep of her hand over the food on the table. Her statement caused both Haibara and Hattori to blanch.

"Yo-You're kidding, right?"

* * *

**T**he pavement rang with the sounds of the pounding falling rain and his slow sad footsteps. He had started out running but now was walking onward to nowhere in particular. The rain was relentless sticking his wet hair to his face in stringy soaking wet clumps. He was soaked appearing if someone had dunked him fully clothed into a bathtub- his long sleeved cotton shirt sticking to his arms and chest like a layer of extra skin. His jeans hung so heavy with water that he was having trouble keeping them up around his waist. His body was chilled and his feet burned as he walked in soggy sneakers through an even soggier night.

Where was he going? Conan wasn't sure. He had felt that if he left perhaps they would have better chance at surviving. It was impulsive and without any consideration of what to do after the initial response. The act was too far done now to remedy. Conan didn't know where he was anymore- walking along the dark streets of Tokyo aimlessly in his futile attempts to disappear.

What was wrong with him? Where had this impulsive foolish creature come from? Where was the detective he always thought he had been?

Conan paused by an alley corner, pressing his back against the wall to just catch his breath. He was cold and miserable. The alleyways were dark, dank, and filled with nasty things. The only place worse to walk would be the sewers- but for some reason Conan theorized he might be drier down there.

"Heh," Conan smiled wryly up at the cloud filled skies. "Rain all you want. I'm not going back."

Raindrops collided with and streamed down his face rewardingly- slipping over his cheeks in replacement for tears. So now what? In all honestly, Conan had no idea. He figured he had enough loose change to ride the rail for a while provided he found the train station. But what after that? Was he to wander endlessly until the Black Organization found him and put him out of his misery? At the moment, the idea seemed morbidly amusing. To think that the Black Org could do him a favor by finding him.

Conan exhaled a cloud of cold mist before peeling himself away from the wall. He couldn't just stay here where the others might be able to find him. That would ruin everything he had been trying to accomplish by leaving.

His sneakers squeaked lonesome sounds as he trudged. The farther he got, the more he felt the weight of his decision sinking in. He wouldn't see any of them ever again. Haibara, Hattori, Okaasan, Otousan, Ojisan, Eri, Kazuha, Meguire, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ran. Were they all to just forget he ever existed? Would they come looking for him? Would this noble sacrifice of his even amount to anything? What if something happened and he wasn't there to protect them? What if this action was nothing more than running away?

Conan came to an abrupt halt, staring at the pooled reflection of himself splashed with the slowing rain. He looked paler then he remembered himself looking. His hair was unkempt, hanging in messy strands around his fogged glasses. He looked a little ill with bluish lips and fatigue etched into his posture. But his eyes were the most compelling part of his reflection glowing like stars in the low light. He had been crying without even noticing, tears welling up within his gaze and distorting his vision.

He hit his knees, hands slapping the water inside the puddle on either side of his reflected face. Conan felt an incredible anger and helplessness rise in his chest at the person who stared back at him.

"Who are you?" He sobbed, his body convulsing with sudden grief. He bent lower to the ground moving his hands in time to catch his face before it plunged into to mirror there. He buckled beneath his sorrow, falling deeper upon himself. How could he have willingly ripped himself from a life he loved? How was he any different from those who ruined him in the first place?

"I hate you, Conan," He wept upon himself. "I hate you more than anything… I hate you. I _hate_ you."

And he didn't know how long he knelt there before his tears ran out. His glasses fell to a clatter into the puddle without his consent and he went to no great lengths to retrieve them. Wiping his face wearily on his sleeve to no effect, Conan pulled himself up to his knees just in time to feel the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head. Chest tightening, Conan barely mustered enough courage to look back down into the reflection.

No nightmare could be a real as what he was seeing now.

"Stand up nice and slow, kid," said the crow named Gin puttering a dead cigarette in his mouth. "We're going to go for a walk."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Omg! What the hell? Yup… I bet that's what you're saying right about now, ne? I promise it's not random and that everything will eventually come to light.

It's ironic that this is the thirteenth chapter. I didn't plan it out this way. And funny thing is that the 13th chapter also brought out some problems when trying to post this up. I had to wait two hours for fanfiction dot net to start working again. Geez.

I'm too lazy to name off everyone who reviewed last time. You know who you are. Heh. If I didn't respond back to you already I'm probably not going to do so in my lj anymore. I just don't have time lately. So I apologize for that.

Anyway, any fanart is greatly appreciated! I post it up on my profile too just so you know.

Please review if you have read. I appreciate all comments beyond "update soon". And remember: with a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.


	14. My Name Is Kudo

**Vindicated**

**Disclaimers**: I do not nor ever will own Conan or Shinichi and co. It's a cruel sad world, isn't it?

I'd give you some sort of excuse, but I can't think of one.

I am making the switch from dub names to sub names due to popular demand. All previous chapters are being reworked with the new names. Thank you for your patience with me.

-LAST TIME ON VINDICATED-  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?"  
"I doubt she'd ever be as happy as she is now…"  
"I won't tell her."  
"You'll come back?"  
"Someday."  
"He's not there," Hattori said unnecessarily.  
"I'm going after him," she explained.  
"Rain all you want. I'm not going back."  
No nightmare could be a real as what he was seeing now.  
"Stand up nice and slow, kid… We're going to go for a walk."

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**: My Name Is Kudo

"You found me when no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?"  
–Kelly Clarkson

**G**in didn't relent in his grip on the pistol, not even for a little kid. He pushed the muzzle of the silencer harder against the back of Conan's head.

"Hurry up kid. I'm getting impatient."

Conan blinked past the rain and slowly drew himself up to his feet. Little bit of gravel hung like Christmas tree ornaments to his knees. He didn't dare brush it off. It was far too dangerous to move in any way against this man's liking.

"Good. Now let's walk."

_The tranquilizer gun_, thought Conan. It briskly rubbed against his side as he walked. He just needed some excuse to touch it, twist it around, and shoot Gin before Gin was able to shoot him.

They only made it a few steps before Conan managed to screw up his courage. He grabbed at his wrist and whipped around. Gin's finger squeezed the trigger. Conan had no time to aim.

Both projectiles missed. Conan fell hard onto his back and saw that his aim had been off. The dart flew over Gin's shoulder. The bullet skimmed by Conan's cheek.

"The hell!" Gin spat. His cigarette had fallen near Conan's feet.

Conan scrambled backwards. Gin reached out to Conan and his hand just missed the boy's jacket.

Conan's mind raced with a reason consuming fear. They had found him and were going to kill him. What else was there to think? Conan ran blindly and turned the nearby corner almost too sharp for the weather conditions.

Conan's feet slipped from under him but luckily there was a collision waiting for him. He fell back and had no time to scream when Vodka grabbed his arm.

"Aniki! I caught him!"

"Good hold him tight. He's got some sort of firearm attached to his wrist."

Conan wretched himself free only to be knocked back down again. Gin's foot pressed hard against his chest keeping him there. The heel of the boot stabbed into his ribcage and the toe rested just above his heart.

"This it, Aniki?" said Vodka, unhooking the wristwatch.

"Yes," Gin leaned his shoe in so that it covered Conan's throat.

Conan couldn't breathe. Desperately, he tried, in vain, to remove the pressure. It was pointless. He was dead.

"Got that device from Kudo Shinichi, did you?" said Gin in a deadly hiss. "I bet he expected we'd come after you next. He's quite clever to give a child a gun- No normal person would suspect it."

Conan's eyes widened. Gin interpreted the reaction incorrectly and smiled.

"Aniki, it looks like it was filled with sedative darts."

"Sedative darts?" Gin's eyes clouded over only momentarily. "Oh! So that's the secret of the infamous sleeping detective?" He increased pressure on Conan's throat. "You knock that poor bastard out and relay Kudo Shinichi's deductions for him. You must be pretty important to Kudo, eh?"

Conan said nothing. But he was thinking- deducting. They wanted Shinichi, not Conan. And as long as they didn't know, he had a way out of this alive. A slim way, but a way nonetheless.

_It's too bad I really_ am_ Kudo Shinichi,_ smiled Conan somewhat sardonically. _They already have me._

Gin saw the smile and it pissed him off. He pushed his foot harder against the boy's throat. Conan gagged and grabbed at the boot helplessly.

"Search him. Kudo's probably loaded this kid with gadgets."

Between the pressure on his throat and the rain falling into his eyes and mouth, Conan was sure he was slowly drowning. Vodka's hands checked his shirt and then his jacket pockets, going unknowingly past the belt and buttons. But Vodka hit gold in the left pocket.

"Aniki. Look, there's something wired here."

Vodka handed the voice modulator to Gin.

"It looks like speakers, doesn't it? What do you think it is? A bug?"

"No. It's much too obvious," said Gin flipping it over.

He twisted the dials and peered at the numbers written curiously on the knobs. Conan watched as reality spiraled- twisting into a horrible nightmare. In the wide expanse of his fear, Conan watched as Gin transformed before him into Ran and back into Gin again. When he spoke, Ran spoke with him.

"I know," he said with a sinister smile. Was his hand was about Ran's throat- forcing her voice box to speak? "I know what this is."

Conan took a sharp intake of air. His nightmare had been true- all of them had been warnings. He was living them now. He was living his own death at last.

Gin crushed the device in his hand. It crumbed into a distorted mass of confusing metal pieces.

In the metal, Conan remembered Agasa. He remembered what these guys had done to him. His best friend was dead. An unfamiliar yet all too familiar rage boiled up from deep within himself. Conan dug his nails hard into the leather boots. His knuckles cracked as Conan managed to lift up Gin's foot.

Conan jerked himself up and quickly stretched out to the button on the side of his right shoe. The little touch was all he needed to crank out the familiar surge of power. Conan looked up.

Gin had fallen back, a flurry of curses at the tip of his forked tongue. The sudden moment had thrown off Gin's balance. Vodka was behind him looking useless. He'd kill them. He'd kill them both. For Hiroshi.

Conan screamed and kicked up at Gin. Vodka shouted and pulled at Gin's trench coat. The violent blow just missed Gin's chin. Conan flipped back, his momentum only temporarily lost.

He charged his shoe again. This time the electricity that coursed through the sole burned like fire. The pain surprised Conan but it didn't stop him. One last chance! Conan aimed for Gin's legs. He was going to break them to pieces- he wanted to hear them crack and see them bleed.

But suddenly Conan went blind. The anger disappeared just as fast as it had come. Fear filled its place. Not fear of Gin or Vodka or of what they could do to him. But fear of what _he _wanted to do _to them_. Fear of becoming a murderer.

And he missed. His foot hit the wall instead. The toe broke through the stone- embedding itself as deep as escaliber. Conan had no time to wrench his foot free. Gin and Vodka were already upon him.

He was lifted from the armpits up by Vodka. Gin wrenched Conan's leg from the wall then proceeded to violently yank the shoes off Conan's feet. If he hadn't had used it twice, they probably wouldn't have known that it was the shoes that caused the upsurge of power. Mentally, Conan berated himself for not thinking his actions through.

Conan was surprised to see that his one socked foot, that he had used for both occasions, was now soaked a blood red. Agasa had never warned him that using the shoe twice could hurt him. But Conan had always assumed it was something he shouldn't have counted on working out well. Power always came with a price.

There was a loud click. Conan, hanging in Vodka's grasp, only weakly managed to lift his head. He was surprised to see a barrel of a gun staring him down.

Gin was breathless, his finger resisting the itch to let the bullet to fly.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Gin said. It was the excuse Gin was going to use to kill him by. Conan didn't care anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited.

But it wasn't the crack of the bullet he heard. It was a voice… calling his name. Conan's eyelids flew open.

He didn't get a chance to shout her name. Vodka's hands went around his mouth. All three of them hit the back wall, hidden inconspicuously in the shadows. Conan sunk his teeth hard into Vodka's hand. Gin answered it with pressing the gun hard against Conan's temple. The warning was enough to give Conan the hint.

And then there she was. Mere feet away from where they stood. Shielded safely under an umbrella with his glasses in hand, facing the wrong way.

Conan was forced to watch as Gin slowly turned the gun and aimed at her back. It was then Conan realized. He might have been able to live with his own death- but not Ran's.

In one final act of desperation, Conan let go of Vodka's hand and grabbed his belt. Conan pressed a button on his belt buckle and bit down again as hard as he could into Vodka's palm. This time Vodka made two mistakes. He cried out and let Conan go.

Ran turned in their direction. She saw the gun and Gin too late. Gin wasn't about to let Vodka's mistake be his own. It was pure chance that the soccer ball that inflated from Conan's belt came out in such a way, Conan was able to kick it even when falling from Vodka's grasp. And it was miracle he was able to hit it hard and fast enough without his shoes. It had nowhere near the same amount of power but it stopped Gin's bullet from hitting Ran.

The soccer ball popped. The umbrella fell into the mud. Ran sharply inhaled. But it was Conan who screamed.

He landed poorly and misjudged the damage he had done to his own foot. It wasn't hard for Vodka to capture him again. It would have been harder to capture a beached fish.

Ran saw Conan then. Conan hated the way her eyes looked at him. She was the one in danger, not him.

"Ran, _nigenasai_…"

"Don't move."

Conan cringed at the familiar pressure of the gun against his head.

"Ran forget about me and go!"

Her eyes were so sad. She was scared but she wasn't going to leave him. He had managed to get her into danger again. Conan felt sick.

"Rather self-sacrificing for a little brat, aint he?" said Gin with a cruel smile. "Go ahead and run, girl. I promise you it won't take me much effort at all to send a bullet through his brain and then yours next."

"Please don't hurt him. I'll give you all the money I have…"

Gin's grin just got larger. "Foolish girl. You think this is about money."

Her face went a shade whiter. But her gaze was remarkably steady and strong.

"Leave the boy alone and I'll give you whatever you want."

"No Ran! You don't understa-!!" Vodka's hand went over Conan's mouth again.

"I don't want anything you'd give me. I've already got what I've come for," Gin pointed the gun at her again. "You're just… in the way."

Gin stepped forward and Ran stepped back. Her back graced the glass doors behind her.

"Thinking Kudo will come and save you?"

Conan fought against Vodka but it seemed this time, the man had the upper hand. He carried the struggling boy away from Gin and his prey. Conan kicked and bit as hard as he could but he knew he had run out of tricks to play. Except for one. Conan aimed one last kick as far under the belt as he could manage. Vodka folded like a rag doll.

"H-how do you know Shinichi?"

"Don't worry. You can ask him once we send him after you."

_"Ran!" _

That was when time stopped. Conan had only managed to get one shoe on. But it was enough to give him enough power to launch himself at Ran. His arms went about her waist and they both crashed through the glass doors behind them. Gin fired the rest of his round. One bullet helped them penetrate the surface of the doors. The rest hit flesh.

They fell into the building and clumsily rolled down a range of stairs just beyond the entrance. The conveniently placed staircase prevented any more of Gin and Vodka's angry storm of bullets from hitting them. For that much they could have been grateful.

After all the twisting, spinning, and blinding pain, it was several moments before Ran was able to gain back her senses. The noise of bullet fire subsided as the two crows realized how little effect their firearms were doing. It wouldn't be long before they came after them.

Conan was still laid on top of her. Ran shook him urgently.

"Conan. Come on. We have to get out of here."

But he didn't respond. Ran could feel the warm sticky blood oozing- seeping over and in between her fingers as she held him. Fear scraped out her insides.

_Dead. No, he couldn't be._

Ran frantically pulled herself up to her knees. Conan fell back in her arms limply. He felt so heavy for someone so small. His eyes were closed.

_He's just unconscious. He has to be. He must have just hit his head…_

Ran fought back them coming rush of emotions. They had no time for her to cry. Pulling Conan close, Ran rushed as fast as she could with a trail of blood following their wake.

* * *

**S**he knew. How could she not?

Deeper into the basement, they had stumbled into a fleet of emergency lights. It was with this shed of artificial lighting Ran was able to see the extent of Conan's injuries and the scarlet trail they were leaving behind them.

Ran herself had been grazed in the shoulder. It wasn't serious. Conan had saved her from serious injuries. He had been shot twice in the back.

But he wasn't dead. Thank god he wasn't dead. Ran could hear him breathing softly against her ear as they ran down the corridors of dead ends and locked doors. Ran removed her jacket, flipped it inside out, and wrapped Conan's small body up into it. It managed to stop much of a blood trail, but probably not enough to save them.

Conan's breathing was getting harsher the longer they walked. Soon even Ran was starting to feel dizzy from fatigue. There was a room at the end of another dead ended hallway. Ran was grateful to find this door had been neglectfully left open. Inside revealed it to be a storage closet. It was better than nothing.

She set Conan down on the small floor they had, and locked the door behind them. A small fold up chair by the door was the only thing she could use to help barricade it. There were two wire shelves on either side filled with cleaning supplies. But when she pulled at them, Ran discovered they were bolted to the wall. Nothing seemed even remotely helpful in their situation. There wasn't even a roll for bandages.

Ran upturned a mop bucket and sat down next to Conan. His blood was now seeping through the jacket. If they didn't get help soon, Ran was sure Conan would die.

She pushed back his bangs gently. His forehead was clammy and his skin was a pasty white. How much longer could he hold on?

"Hold on, Conan."

Conan's eyelids fluttered. She wasn't sure he was awake with his eyes so barely opened. She was almost given a shock when he spoke.

"R-an."

"Conan. Oh god. Don't pass out again, okay? Stay with me." She cupped his face in her hands. They felt cool against his skin. Conan almost felt tempted to fall back asleep. But pain reminded him that he might not wake up the next time.

"I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to… to get y-you in-involved."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"No. No," Conan swallowed. "Y-you don't un-unders-stand. It's a-all my fault. It al-all-ways ha-as been."

Ran smiled but it was a cold one. She didn't believe him. "Why do you keep saying this? You're hurt- delirious, just calm down."

"Pl-please just listen to me!"

Ran fell silent. Conan tried to keep the tears from leaking out. He was tired and scared. And this wasn't exactly the situation he was hoping for.

"I… I've wa-wanted to tell you this… for a long… long time. I… I've tried… Bu-but I've been too… so… very scared. I didn't want them to find us… find you and your father."

"Conan. I don't understand what you're saying."

"My name isn't Conan." said Conan sharply. Then his voice went back into the stumbles of inconstancy. His consciousness was waning. "My name… My name is…"

There was a loud crash outside the door. Ran immediately pressed her weight against the barricade, helping it hold. Over the banging and shouts, Ran cried. She tried hard not too, but the tears just came. Conan watched her cry nonchalantly from the floor. The words stopped up in his mouth.

"I'm listening, Conan!" Ran sobbed. "Please! Keep talking!"

A smile lifted at Conan's lips and his eyes slowly glazed over. He saw Agasa behind her, gripping Ran's shoulder not unkindly. He was saying something. And if Ran could just keep it down maybe Conan could hear.

Ran screamed as the two men managed to break down the door. Conan couldn't hear her anymore. The world seemed to have gone underwater. Motions became slow and inexact.

The wood, or cheap imitation of, cracked into three large chunks and then collapsed to the concrete floor soundlessly. Conan watched as they grabbed Ran, wrenched her from Agasa's hands and dragged her over the broken remains. Her wet shirt caught on the door knob and ripped. Conan heard nothing.

Ran flailed. Gin was staring at Conan- checking to see if he were alive perhaps. Conan ignored him.

Conan turned back to Agasa. He was standing in the same place, staring down at Conan. When his lips moved, Conan slowly started to hear him.

"…Inchi… or… save... Nnn…"

Gin had come closer. There was a flash of pain in his side, and for a moment Conan could hear again. Ran was screaming his fake name. Conan assumed Gin had kicked him. His perspective changed. He was looking at the ceiling now. More pain and his perspective changed to the floor. It was then for the first time Conan noticed all the blood. Was all that his? It curled around his fingers like red satin ribbons. Conan slid his hand over the pools and the satin scattered.

Heartbeat pounding in his ears, Conan looked up. He meant to look over at Ran, but his gaze fell short at Agasa. There was no sound. It took him several seconds to realize that even though there was no sound, he could hear. Agasa was speaking and Conan could hear him. The voice was sharp to his deadened senses- like a bee sting.

"No Shinichi. Not now. Save her. Save Ran."

_How?_ Conan thought. But even if his brain couldn't formulate an idea, Agasa's words kicked a spark into his reflexes. His hands wrapped around Gin's ankle. It was slight enough to catch the man off guard and tip him into the storage shelves.

Gin's loss of balance distracted his partner. Ran managed to free herself from Vodka with a few impressive karate maneuvers. It only took few blows to the abdomen and then an upward thrust into the man's nose. Vodka fell against the wall bracing a bloody nose.

She could have gotten away. But Ran was one of those stupid brave people. More like Conan than Conan would have liked. She thought she could still save him.

She saved Conan from getting a possible fatal kick in the face. But she was unable to follow through any further. Gin caught her foot before she manage to land a blow. With a painful twist, Ran yelped and was thrown onto the floor next to Conan.

Conan shot out his hand towards Ran in a means to keep her close. Ran clenched his upper arm. Conan's fingers wrapped around metal and her hand slipped down to his fingertips as Vodka pulled her away.

Ran was saying something. It looked important but Conan could no longer hear her. She fell out of his grasp. There was a snap and Conan looked down to see a chain wrapped around his fingers. Her medallion.

His vision fell in and out of focus. Vodka dragged Ran upward, pressing a cloth firmly over her nose and mouth.

_Chloroform_, a distant part of his brain said. All Conan could do was watch as Gin and Vodka took off with what was left of his life. Then things changed. He knew he was starting to hallucinate when the upturned bucket next to his head turned into a headstone.

Ran disappeared into a wild explosion of bubbles, and Gin and Vodka turned into black crows. While Vodka bounced against the walls like a bouclé ball, Gin flew close to his ear and cawed softly, "You lost. You lost. You lost."

Conan must have blacked out for the next thing he knew, someone was shaking him. He thought perhaps maybe he was still hallucinating. Shinichi was holding him, shaking him, shouting at him.

"…Hold on, Kudo! Help's on the way!"

_But you're Kudo,_ thought Conan, confused.

Shinichi turned away and started talking to the shadows beyond him. Conan couldn't make any of them out. A faceless crowd of onlookers and a distant whirl of a siren. The voices and siren fell underwater. And Conan imagined he was flying.

Until he fell.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

I've updated just in time.

This chapter is in honor of my 21st birthday on this 21st of July.

I hope you all enjoy the update. Sorry that it took me so long. It was the hard one. We are now officially past the turning point! Hurrah!

Thanks to all that reviewed. Mahado, Musical Influence, BattousaiGrl, Dragon's Hitokiri, animemaniac-101, Rasgara, AntiSora, JamieGlasgow4, i like too much anime, Inumaru12, RanXShinichi, reviewer, dewdropfirefly, Septimalmoon, Juliechan, Xlater, DaisyAnimeLuvr, hittocerebattosai, and YumeTaketo this story is continued thanks to your encoragement.

I hope to see you all the next chapter.


End file.
